Negima Neo: Battle for the Star Crystal!
by AlcheLuna
Summary: Based on Negima! neo Add some OC's and A new Plot what do you get? the race towards the strongest artifact is on! neo-pactio system, NegiXYue OcXOc
1. Chapter 1

**Author notes:**

Okay guys this is the first time that I will write in this section of fanfiction, it's been I while since I last written something; but this idea won't leave my mind so, I figured that I write and post it; this is the only time I will put up an my notes in this whole fic.

Moving on this is a negima neo fic, meaning the pactio system in this fic is neo-pactio system because I'm a fan of chance, since its negima neo the setting is different from ken's original one but I will try to make this fic go the same storyline as the manga. There are only two main OC in this fic and they will be introduced in the first chapter.

This first chapter is set on the 13th episode of negima?. The chapters that in negima? Will be only in 3 chapters and 4th chapter will be going as I planned it.

Narrator words are in bold letters, Chapter 1 follows the first part of episode 13.

Italic words are words said by the characters if it's in Someone's POV

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Negima.

* * *

-Negi's POV-

Darkness, everything is dark. Mahora academy is below me, explosions in different places in the academy filling the darkness with lights, indicates of battle are filling my eyes, battle is imminent.

_Why could have this happen?_

Someone called me; I look up to see one of my students calling me, her red wings obstructing my view onto her. She has shoulder length brown hair and those black eyes filled with anger looking at me.

_For the Last time Sensei, Give me the star crystal!_

Her voice filled my ears, _soft but with force_, I thought. Then I remembered the magical item that is in my pocket, it was the powerful star crystal; a magical item that gives of immense magical power, a very dangerous item that I don't want anyone to suffer just like someone I knew suffered.

_No!_ I shouted concern filled my voice as I draw magical power in my arms.

I saw her sigh, and then regained her composure; anger filling her emotions again. She drew heavy magical powers in her body. I became worried. _That's some magic she's pulling. _Then I tried calling onto her.

_Luna Please, Don't do this!_ I called her name. Luna, she is just my new transfer student a few months ago. Knowing her being a wizard as I am, I became attach onto her more. She and 3-A had many great times together, but I don't get why she's doing this.

_Remember all the times you had with 3-A, think about them!_ I said once again telling her to stop, I look into her expression which change into caring for a few seconds then reverted back into anger.

_3-A_ Luna said to me her voice caring, for the first time since the invasion I saw my students caring voice once again. _I had fun, but now everything's a faint dream to me, this discussion is over!_

_Last Tale! My Magic Chemistry Um Mysteria! _Luna began chanting her power source; I sensed it's the final battle between us, standing up on my staff; I had no choice but to fight for the Star Crystal.

_Rastel Ma Scir Magister! _Calling on to me power source; chanting one of my strongest attack, I knew that one of us has to fall.

"Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, ο τύραννε φλογός! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, φλόξ καθάρσεως," the girl chanted fire started to envelope her hands.

_Veniant Spiritus Ariales Fulgurientes! _Chanting a huge spell, I began to think back the first time I met Luna and her Boyfriend Partner; it was 7 months ago.

-Flashback-

* * *

**Oh no! The student's have found out about the Magic! What's worse, atop from being stripped of his qualification as a wizard, Negi has turned into an animal, and a Chupacabra that! Suddenly the whole class has been swallowed up by the terrifying darkness, a place in Negi's childhood that beckons him, for what purpose? What will happen to the class 3-A?**

(/N: this returned to a third person POV.)

Why did this happen to me?

By: Negi

Negi, a ten year old wizard, looking really sad at what happened to his fate, atop from being stripped of his qualification as a wizard, he has been turned in to a chupacabra; looking at the ground the ten year old signed heavily.

'Why did this happen to me?' Negi thought.

Chamo: Negi's fateful familiar, a white ermine who can talk; explained to the whole class the situation, and about Negi being a wizard.

"Well that's pretty much it" Chamo said, while jumping up and down from Negi's head.

"Wow, I have no idea!" The class representative said this is none other than Miss Ayaka Yukihiro; she has blond hair, and one of the tallest in the class. She was depressed seeing her favorite teacher's unfortunate situation.

"So if he's magic was seen…" Makie started looking glum, she is a girl with pink, who is a member of the rhythmic gymnastics club.

"He will turn into that weird thing?" Ku Fei finished up Makie's statement. Ku Fei is a Chinese kenpo expert. She has blond hair that is tied into two ponytails that went from both sides of her head.

"Ahh the unfortunate truth," Moutsu the frog commented while being tossed around by Zazie like a juggling ball. "…in a good way!"

"It's the magic academy's rule!" Shichimi explained, also having the same fate as Motsu. "Mya~"

"So that's why Negi-sensei turned into an animal," Satome concluded fixing her glasses; she is a member of the robotics club.

"Who would have guessed a chupacabra was a real animal?" Chisame said, looking disgusted at her teacher's new form.

After hearing Chisame's comment Negi's face fall into the ground, embarrassed of himself.

The whole class became worried and sad about what happened to their beloved teacher, some of them sobbed, the first one to talk was Satome.

"It's our fault," Satome started, apologizing to her teacher. "If we hadn't seen anything, this wouldn't have happened."

"I'm sorry!" Chao apologized first. Chao is also a member of the robotics club.

"Were all sorry!" the whole class excluding Asuna and Negi's other partner apologized, bowing their head.

"You guys," Asuna muttered smilling at her classmates for worrying for their professor, after hearing what the class said Negi began to stand up, he looked up at the girls even with his chupacabra eyes.

"It's not your fault," Negi said smiling, looking at everyone. "I am the one to blame, I have nothing but nuisance to Asuna-san and my other partners, and besides I have trouble keeping this a secret to all of you girls," laughing slightly Negi looked up at the ceiling. "Now after this is, it is nothing more than a big relief."

"Oh Negi-sensei," the class rep. said in a caring voice.

"Here it is nothing much," Moutsu said getting a mirror from his apron, Showing Negi his chupacabra form. Negi seeing himself in this form looked scared; he quickly put his hands in her face sobbing heavily. "Ahh, here you are putting an incredibly great threat so you won't worry everybody, what a shocking noble child teacher stands before us all!"

Ayaka had enough; she quickly ran towards Moutsu carrying a large rice scooper with a picture of Negi, she swung the scooper like a golf club and use Moutsu as a golf ball, after successfully hitting the frog, flying towards an unknown location.

"That's seriously the most insensitive frog I have ever seen!" Ayaka commented while holding the scooper like a baseball bat. Negi just sighed at her comment.

**(This is where the story differs)**

* * *

The class went around the British-like castle in an organized manner hoping to find an exit, they looked from left to right amazed, western style sculpture painting, figurines and many more are found within the castle.

"Okay, girls be careful!" Negi directed looking from left to right watching out for any traps; he is currently on Asuna's right shoulder sitting on it like a bird in a tree branch. "We don't know what going to happen here alright!"

"Yes Negi-sensei!" the whole class said excluding Evangeline and Chachamaru; who's currently behind the class which the former is bored to death.

The class was chatting about how cool the castle is until Madoka found a button near a large painting of a girl.

"Hey Sakurako!" Madoka called for her cheerleading friend, Sakurako heard her and quickly went near her.

"What's up Madoka?" Sakurako asked.

"Look at that," Madoka said pointing at the red button near the painting; Sakurako quickly found what her friend was pointing at so she quickly went towards it, some of the girls who saw her quickly followed curious.

"Hey guys!" Haruna called curious at her classmates are going. "Where are you going?"

The question got the attention of Negi as he quickly went down Asuna's shoulder running towards the girls. "Girls please don't touch anything!" Negi shouted but it's too late as Makie already pushed the red button, suddenly the ground started to shake.

"What is going on, de gozaru? Kaede asked while holding the two scared girls, Fuka and Fumika who's scared of what is going on. Then the shaking suddenly stopped making the girls confused.

"That was odd." The gunslinger Mana said confused holding a handgun searching for anything hostile.

"Odd…" Zazie commented while juggling a ball and Shichimi. "Motsu is also odd."

"75 points" Mana countered.

"Why thank you," Zazie said, bowing.

"What happened?" Makie asked confused because the button didn't do anything, then the painting started to move making the three girls run backwards, when the painting moved backwards it revealed an empty wall the same size as the painting showing nothing but darkness, suddenly hearing sounds Setsuna, Kaede and Mana grabbed their weapon in case of anything. Then someone came rolling out of the hole, at first the girls was scared then when the smoke cleared, they noticed it as a boy the same age as them.

The boy has black messy hair covered with a green hat with the letter 'S' written on it, he wears a blue T-shirt, black pants, blue shoes and black socks, he also wears a pair of red gloves that the right hand has the English word 'Chemistry' which Negi and some of the class recognize. His face has the expression of hurt while his eyes were closed.

"Look the boy is hurt!" Makie said running towards the boy but Sakurako stopped her.

"I'll go and bandage him," Ako said walking towards the boy but she is also been stopped by Kaede, Ako turned to Kaede she felt bad not helping people. "Why did you stop me Kaede-san?"

"What if he is an enemy?" Kaede looked serious.

"Kaede's right Ako-san," Setsuna said, hands on her katana, waiting for any sudden movements from the boy. "We don't know who he is yet."

"But he's hurt!" Ako countered.

The conversation within the girls stopped when they saw the boy's body moved; this sudden action caused the girls to back away excluding Negi, Setsuna and Kaede.

"Ouch, my head hurts," the boy said in English caressing his head with his glove-clad hand, some of the girls didn't understand what the boy said.

I'm being surrounded by Girls!

By: Jason

* * *

The Black-haired boy looked at his surrounding, all he saw was cemented floor, walls windows and girls looking at him, and then his eyes wandered at a black haired girl and a girl with green haired girl wearing fox ears, they were both holding a weapon.

"Shit," the boy muttered has he quickly stood up, faced the girls as he posed for battle, his right hand went below his chin facing the left side while his left hand fall below his right hand facing the right side, his feet are apart. Ku Fei saw this and slightly became agitated seeing this boy a worthy opponent.

The girls were shocked when they saw the boy's hand began to show signs of electric charges. Setsuna was amazed at first but realization came; she took her blade and took a step forward ready to attack the boy when suddenly she felt someone was touching her skirt. She looked down to see her teacher motioning her to stop.

"Are you sure?" Setsuna said calming down but not letting her guard down. Negi nodded his small chupacabra head and walked towards the boy.

The girl's eyes quickly went to Negi as he approached the boy. The latter looked down seeing the small creature walking towards him, after a few seconds he just stood up smiling.

"Um, can you understand me?" Negi said in Japanese, he looked at the boy's expression; it was an expression of disturbed so he figured he didn't understand, and then he tried a different approach.

"Hi! Can you understand me?" Negi spoke in English. Some of the girls understand what their teacher said, and then the boy responded.

"Whoa! A speaking chupacabra," the boy replied shocked, this action made Negi understood that this boy speaks in English. "And yes I understand you,"

"Don't worry we won't hurt you," Negi said after looking at the boy's serious expression.

"Oh ok," the boy answered calming down, stretching his arms, he suddenly remembered something. "Sorry for my rudeness, I'll introduce myself.

The boy wiped all the dirt in his pants, he stood straight bowed in respect and smiled. "Hi, my name is Jason; Jason Striker nice to meet you all."

"Hi I'm Negi," Negi introduced himself after a while he motioned to a hand shake which Jason accepted; crouching down to grab his small chupacabra hand. "Negi Springfield, and they are my students,"

Negi pointed to the girls and Jason followed his gaze to see girls staring back at him, he smiled and bowing his head and waving Hello to them. The girls cheered in agreement knowing another person in this weird world they are in.

"Wait here, Mister Chupacabra," Jason said walking back into the hole he had been, the whole class waited, after a while Jason came back now wearing a green army bag.

"What's that?" Negi asked pointing at the bag.

"Oh this," Jason said looking behind. "It's nothing much, it just a bag for my cloths some essentials, I almost lost this after I fell into a big hole, then the next thing I knew I'm here."

Jason opened the front zipper and quickly rampaged through its contents; after a few moments of rampaging, Jason pulled out a bottle of water and some pills, he quickly opened one and drank it. The boy coughed a few times before speaking.

"Is it okay if I speak like you guys?" Jason said in Japanese making the girls and Negi shock.

"How can you speak Japanese if you don't understand me at first?" Negi asked amazed, and then he remembered the pills that Jason drank just a moment ago. "And what are those pills you drank?"

"Oh this," Jason pointed to the empty container of the pill. "It's just something a friend of mine gave to me."

Jason bowed after discussing something with Negi, he jumped a bit fixing his bag, and motioned to leave, and then the boy stopped, looking up noticing something in the air not right. Mana spotted something and fired a flare gun at the direction she knew; it took only a second that the bullet from the flare gun exploded giving of light, making something appear floating in the sky.

"It's Back!" Asuna shouted, pointing towards the floating object, it was a fairy that has flames covering its whole body, it just floated right there smiling evilly at the girl.

* * *

**Another fairy appeared in front of Negi and the class of 3-A, what evil purpose that it serve, who is this Jason and what is he doing also being stuck in the magical place only person with magic are being sucked into? What is going to happen next? **

_A/N: regular update time is every Sunday. Philippine time._

_I'm still new to this section so please point out what I lack and I'll to make adjustments. Leave a review anytime._

_Till next time!_

**Edited: 8/21/11: I made a few spelling correction as well as grammar corrections**


	2. Chapter 1B

Opening Author notes:

I just added this chapter because I thought the first was first one short.

This chapter I'll introduce the second main OC in this story, update time is still the same, story line will go as the original manga but the first chapters will be in the season, in this fic I'll be using neo-pactio system as I said in the first chapter but now I'll introduce the non pactio items in this chapter.

Thank you sir Leo for the review, I hope you enjoy this fic as I enjoy writing it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima.**

* * *

It's not the question whether you or not the Enemy.

By: Chachamaru

"It's back!" Asuna shouted at the flying creature in front of them; she held an angry look at the fairy while Setsuna and Kaede drew their own respective weapons.

"A fairy!" someone shouted from the class.

"What a cutie!" the cheerleaders exclaimed with infatuated looks on their faces. Asuna just sighed at her classmates antics.

'Didn't see that coming,' Jason thought smiling. He never thought getting some action. 'Who would have thought?'

"There's nothing cute about that fairy." Konoka said pointing at the fairy. "You guys can't trust that thing."

"That's a bad little fairy," the Narutaki twins exclaimed.

"Um, but it doesn't look very bad." Satsuki commented not seeing any treat.

The other girls doubt quickly faded when they saw the fairy summon some dark orbs. The girls gasped when they saw the fairy threw the orbs at their direction. Three girls from the class got hit with the orbs, possessing them.

"Ako?" Akira said, looking at the possessed Ako, she had transformed; her clothes changed into a blue suit, she is wearing a golden headband. In her hands a large blue scythe is seen.

"Sakurako?" the two cheerleaders exclaimed looking at their possessed friend. The girl changed the same way as Ako, but her hand wielded a different weapon, it was blue shovel. (Why put that I didn't know.)

"Satsuki?" Chao said also looking at her possessed classmate; she too cannot believe that her friend has been possessed. Satsuki having changed the same as the other two but her weapon is a cleaver.

"Oh, no!" Negi exclaimed, not knowing what to do.

"I will…" Ako started talking robotically as she jump backwards to where the fairy is, landing on the right side.

"Destroy every little thing…" Sakurako continued, doing the same thing as Ako landing on the left.

"You hold dear." Satsuki finished also doing the same as she landed in the middle completing the trio. The three of them laughed devilishly crossing their weapons together.

The girls who are not currently possessed screamed afraid of their safety excluding, Mana, Setsuna and Kaede who pointed their weapon at the three girls preparing for anything hostile. Jason watched everything that occurred with a smile on this face.

"Girls you must run!" Negi directed; the girls quickly followed as they ran dragging Mana in the process. The only ones who got left behind were Negi and his current partners. Negi turned to the other girls. I'm talking to all of you, run!"

"You're not serious are you?" Kaede asked. "Sensei!"

"No you can't be!" the twins exclaimed.

"We are your partners," Setsuna stated closing her eyes. "After all,"

"Yes she's right," Nodoka agreed as Yue and Haruna nodded their head in agreement.

"Negi-kun, we can do this!" Konoka exclaimed.

"Don't you get it?" Asuna said angrily at Negi for not trusting them. "None of us are going to out of here, so you might as well invoke our contracts!"

'Contracts?' Jason thought overhearing things. It took him a few seconds to realize things. 'So that means that chupacabra person is really a human, and on top of that a wizard too just like her, but what happened to him?'

Jason's thoughts got broken when he heard Negi sighed loudly.

"I can't," Negi said, his head looking down facing the ground.

"You idiots have you forgotten!" Chamo said angrily jumping from Negi's head so that he can be seen.

"Negi-kun was stripped of his qualifications as a wizard remember." Shikimi stated from Nodoka's head explaining. "It only happened like a minute ago Mya~"

"Stripped of his qualification?' Jason thought wondering, he looked from left to right to see Setsuna became shocked.

"Oh, no that means!" Setsuna exclaimed.

"I don't have the ability to invoke your contracts any longer," Negi explained. "not as well I am now."

Negi's partners were shocked, hearing the horrible truth. They screamed as they saw the three possessed girls jumped from their location towards them, their weapons at hand. Suddenly they were pushed back from a powerful thrust causing them to fall to the ground. They all looked to see Chachamaru, who is currently flying from her boosters.

"Oh girls!" Negi said worried about his students when he saw them fall.

"Leave this to me, Boya!" Evangeline said coming down from the ceiling. Jason looked at the vampire with interest.

"Oh Evangeline!" Negi said, relief at the same time scared at the vampire.

"Li Lac Spiritus!" Evangeline chanted, using her magical powers to create a sword of ice, the sword materialized in her hand as she quickly pointed it in the possessed girls; all of Negi's partners were shocked to see Evangeline cast a spell.

"Evangeline," Fuka started.

"Is totally, a wizard too!" Fumika continued.

"No, master is a vampire," Chachamaru corrected the twins, landing to a spot near Evangeline.

"There's no need for unnecessary information." Evangeline said to her robot partner.

'Whoa,' Jason thought shocked. 'A robot, then fairy and now a vampire, will wonders never seize to exist.'

"Vampire?" Haruna asked confused at Chachamaru statement.

"So the vampire incident Last year was…" Setsuna pulled all the information together.

"Evangeline, were you responsible for that?" Konoka suspected her blond classmate.

"See," Evangeline scolded her robot partner. "This whole situation got more complicated because of your big mouth.

"I am terribly sorry," Chachamaru apologized.

Their conversation quickly stopped when they saw the three possessed girls stood up and quickly ran towards them; Evangeline quickly hoist up her sword ready to attack them, but Negi stopped her by holding the tip of the sword.

"What are you doing?" Evangeline asked, putting more force in pulling the sword. "Let go now!"

"Stop, Evangeline you must not hurt any of the girls!" Negi yelled pulling his end of the sword, then he felt his grip on the sword loosen, in just a few seconds, Negi let go of the blade causing the vampire girls fall backwards. Suddenly a big hole appeared within the floor and Evangeline fell, Chachamaru quickly went inside the hole to catch her master.

"No Evangeline!" Negi exclaimed as he saw Evangeline fall from the hole, he tried to go after her but the hole quickly retracted back disappearing. That's when he saw Ako a few meters away from him and her scythe coiled back ready to attack him. Negi closed his eyes waiting for the attack.

"Negi-kun!" Negi's partners exclaimed.

Everything went really fast as the girls and Negi saw Ako being thrown out by none other than Jason.

"Jason-san, what are you really?" Negi said amazed by the black haired boy's fast reflexes.

"I'm nothing much," Jason said as he quickly grabbed Negi and threw him at Asuna which the latter skillfully caught. "I'll distract them, take him and run!" putting his hand on his pocket getting something, after a few seconds his hand came out holding a card. it's a white card with a picture of a twin sword crossing each other like an 'x'. The left sword has a blue color while the right one has green.

"Adeat!" Jason called as the card glowed and transformed into the twin blade just like in the card, he quickly turned in to the shocked Negi and his partners, sword in each respective hand. "Go now!"

"All right," Setsuna said still shocked about Jason's fast movements, she turned to Kaede which nod in response. "Let's run!"

Kaede quickly threw a smoke bomb on the ground; creating a large white smoke which covered her and all of Negi's other partners.

"You can't," Ako exclaimed.

"Run away," Sakurako continued.

"Negi!" Satsuki said last, the three of them tried to give chase but Jason quickly stopped them, attacking them with his twin blade.

"What's wrong girls?" Jason said as he stood in a fighting pose. "Don't leave me here all alone!" Jason then pointed one of the blades at the girls with some sparks of electricity flowing out from the left blade. "Let's dance!"

Unknown to him, the fairy quickly escaped and went to an unknown place into the castle.

What Jason's not a wizard?

By: Asuna

* * *

**What happened to the girls who run away?**

"Where are we now anyways?" Kisame asked, looking at where they are, everything just looked the same, windows, the ceiling, and the walls. They all looked the same.

"It's scary here!" the two remaining cheerleaders said in unison hugging each other.

"okay guys!" Ayaka exclaimed making the girls look at her bewildered. "let's just go and find professor Negi,"

"I would like that but," Natsume said, making Ayaka look at her. "What if the fairy finds us?"

"Natsume-Chan has a point," Kizuru said agreeing.

Makie went around while the girls argue on what to do, she spotted a door a few meters ahead of her, and curiously Makie went towards the door labeled 'EXIT'.

Satome spotted the pink-haired gymnastic trying to open a door; she yelled out to her, making the other girls look at her.

"Makie-san, don't!" Satome said getting the attention of Makie. "Don't-"to late, the door forcefully opened, making powerful gust of wind sucking the girls inside.

"Wind Style: Cross Slash!" Jason yelled as he slashed one of the possessed girls; wind came out of the blade making an 'x' shaped slash in Satsuki's back. It didn't make any wounds but it did make the girl fell to the ground.

As Jason land on the ground; he quickly saw the scythe a few inches near his head. He quickly used his left blade to parry it, he then used his right blade to attack but it was blocked by Sakurako's shovel. Grunting at his luck, he used his strength to push the girls away from him; he quickly posed his two blades as he used his ki to attack performing a technique.

"Wind Style: Double Edge Slash!" Jason grunted as he hoist up his attack; he used his blade and cut through both of the girls stomach, the force made the two girls hit the wall, the crescent shaped slash glow more green making the two girls being pushed further into the wall after a few seconds the two of them fall into the ground. Jason stood up from his Last stance to look at the two fainted girls, he sighed.

"I guess that finish it up then." Jason commented as he looked down at the three possessed girls who lay on the ground, he turned around leaving when he heard movements; he turned around to see of them standing weapons at hand. Jason cursed his luck and went back into his fighting pose.

"I guess its round 2 then," Jason said as he forced his ki making electric sparks on his blade, the three girls made the first move running towards the black haired boy.

**Somewhere within the castle**

* * *

Negi and his partners stopped running after they reached a dead end; the girls breath heavily exhausted from all that running.

"I guess we are safe here," Setsuna said as she wiped some sweat on her forehead. "Are you alright Ojou-Sama?"

"Yes, Sechan!" Konoka cheered. She was happy that they were alright but more things didn't make sense. She looked towards Negi and wondered what was bothering him. Negi's expression was of a confused one.

"I'm fine Konoka-san." Negi said after he saw Konoka look at him, questions came running through his mind, some things didn't match up and he wants to find out. Negi turned his friend Chamo; who was catking his breath on Asuna's shoulder. "Chamo-kun can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Chamo said after a few moments. "What is it Aniki?"

"Is Jason a wizard just like me Chamo?" Negi asked confused, this question got everyone's attention, they all looked at Chamo waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry to tell you this," Chamo said telling the truth to him. "Jason is not a wizard."

"What!" everyone said shocked, they knew from Jason's action that he is a wizard; now things are getting more mysterious.

"But how did you know?" Negi asked confused.

"You see Aniki," Chamo took a deep breath and answered, "being a fairy I can detect if someone or something has magical powers, I didn't see anything in him, I only saw high levels of Ki in him."

They didn't know what to believe, a mysterious boy coming from an unknown hole, helped them and displayed something not ordinary, know they are finding out that the boy is not a wizard.

"Are you sure Jason isn't a wizard?" Negi asked once again, Chamo nodded his head. This made Negi really confused. "But how did he?"

"That was a non-pactio card Aniki," Chamo explained.

"Non-pactio card?" Asuna asked confused at sudden information being thrown in her head. "What's that?"

"Non-pactio cards are magical artifacts that has been transformed a card, it can be used even without a contract, Jou-Chan." Chamo explained.

"So wait, there are cards like that?" Konoka asked.

"Yes Jou-Chan," Chamo answered, "non-pactio cards are rare, and they can only be activated if someone has high levels of Ki or magical abilities. Now I know why Jason is not a wizard."

"Why is that Chamo-san?" Nodoka questioned, being one of Negi's partner obliged her of asking questions.

"I didn't feel any Magic running through his body but-"Chamo said pondering a bit as he remembers the black-haired boy. "But I do feel the power of the pactio within him."

"So wait the reason, Jason knew about Magic but can't use it, he can use a non-pactio card and why he has been absorbed into this place is because…"

"Jason is a Ministra," Negi answered as he quickly put all the puzzles together.

"Not just any Ministra," Chamo continued making the entire girls look at him. "A Ministra of a permanent pactio."

**Finally the mystery around Jason has been revealed, but questions remained, why is he in the place in Negi's memories and who is his partner? Wait for the next chapter to find out!**

**To be Continued:**

* * *

Next Update on Sunday.

Don't forget to leave a review.

Till next time!

**Edited 8/21/11: corrected some spelling and grammar errors**


	3. Chapter 2A

Enjoy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do not own negima.**

I'm lost!

By: Ayaka

**Somewhere else in the castle**

* * *

Ayaka opened her eyes; the first thing she saw was blue sky looking back at her. She widened her eyes in shock, quickly going to a sitting position she looked from left to right to see nothing but trees; she concluded that she is in a forest.

'What's a forest doing here?' Ayaka thought; wondering then memories of what happened earlier came flooding her mind.

Looking around not standing up, she became worried about her classmates. Standing up, she quickly went to search for her classmates. 'Oh god, what will Negi-sensei tell me if he finds out that I lost his students.' thoughts of Negi scolding her flooded her mind, those thoughts scared her.

Pushing pass through bushes; she desperately searched for her classmates, then he heard a voice, a voice that's very familiar to her.

"Iincho!" Makie yelled with her other classmates walking in a dirt path through the northern part of the forest. "Where are you Iincho?"

"Iincho!" some of the girls yelled towards nowhere in hopes of finding their class representative, and then they heard a familiar voice. They looked from the right at a bush.

"Hey guys!" Ayaka yelled coming out of the bush, after seeing her classmates, she quickly ran towards them, and after a short reunion. The whole class complete again, excluding Asuna and Negi's other partners.

"Okay now that's over," Chisame said getting the attention of the whole class; even though she hated the attention of her classmates, she had the courage to ask. "Where do we go not Iincho?"

"That's really a hard question Chisame-san." Ayaka answered pondering a bit. "Because we didn't know where we landed in the first place."

"Oh," was the only thing left Chisame's mouth when she realized what Ayaka meant, it was true. She also didn't know how they ended up in this weird place to begin with.

The discussion within the class suddenly stopped when they heard rustling within a nearby bush. The whole class became scared excluding Mana, Ku Fei and Chao, who went in to a pose preparing for anything. After a few silent moments, a figure came out of the bush; the girls quickly recognized it as a girl. When the girl noticed the class especially Mana and her gun, she quickly hid behind a nearby tree, Mana quickly withdrawn her gun, sensing no threat but still remained on guard.

"Oh no, she's scared," Makie commented after watching the girls sudden action. "Do you think we can help her Iincho?"

"I guess we have no choice," Ayaka sighed; feeling rather compassionate. She quickly went in front of Mana who is a few meters away from the tree.

"Um, we won't hurt you," Ayaka said with care, she smiled making the girl came out from the tree; that's when the whole class looked at her form. The girl is in the same height as Ako, she has brown shoulder-length hair. She also has the identical body structure as Ako, she has black eyes which were looking on the ground, with a tint of pint on her cheeks. She is wearing a blue t-shirt which showed her white undershirt, pink skirt which went up to her knees; pink running shoes and white socks, on her shoulder is a red cape which went down to the ends of her skirt, on her hand were a pair of black fingerless gloves with the English word 'Love' written on her left glove and on her ring finger is silver ring. What made the girls shock was a staff, she is holding a long staff which has a moon shape tip with a star on the middle of the moon.

The girl muttered something making the class look at her.

"Um, can you help me?" the girl asked in pure Japanese asking for help. "I'm lost can you guy's give me direction?"

The girls smiled at her; because she is really cute rivaling the twins on cuteness; even Chisame smiled at her but she quickly withdrawn when she notice her smile. The class's smile quickly fades away when the ground started to shake.

"What's going on?" Satome asked clinging on to Chao for support.

The shaking started to intensify, then they heard a large roar; destroying nearby trees a large T-Rex came out roaring at the girls; on cue the girls run away except the newly met girl.

"Last Tale!" the girl said twirling her staff. A small red spell circle came on her feet. "My Magic Chemistry Um Mysteria!"

_O Spirits of Fire Come together and strike mine enemy_

"Sagitta Magica, Series Flamius!" the girl said as she trusted her staff, multiple arrows of flame came out and strikes the large dinosaur; the dinosaur roared in pain as it quickly run away. The girls were at awe, this is their first time seeing Magic up so close even though they have seen their professor make some Magic as he kissed Yue, but this is different in a whole new level.

The girl sighed and looked at the stunned girl; bowing her head, introducing herself.

"I'm sorry to be rude, my name is Luna," Luna bowed. "Luna Ann Moonfall, as I mentioned I'm lost can you help me find my boyfriend?"

The whole class didn't have the time to answer back as they quickly disappeared into thin air including Luna.

Negi opened his eyes to find himself into a large hall'; all he remembered was walking towards to where Jason is located when a large flash suddenly came and then he found himself in a large hall with all of his partners.

"What happened?" Asuna asked. "All I remember is a flash then-?'

"We must have teleported somewhere in the castle but why?" Negi answered as he looked into their current location, an opening in front of them. Confused at the sudden happenings, he quickly looked to find all of his partners, looking at him confused. He asked if all of them are here, to be answered 'yes' by everyone. Then another flash came; Negi closed his eyes being blinded temporarily.

When Negi opened his eyes he found himself looking at Jason, the latter holding his twin blade confused; Negi's eyes wandered to the ground near the boy to find his student's unconscious.

"Girls!" Negi came running towards the girls; Jason recalled his blade by calling out 'Abeat' the blade reverted back into a card and the boy hid it in his pocket.

"What did you do to them?" Asuna angrily asked.

"Hey, I was holding them back," Jason explained waving his hands in denial. "I did not hurt you student's dear sensei,"

'Although not physically,' Jason thought.

"All I remember that I was crossing blades with them when a huge flash came then poof! Here I am; I guess they were not possessed anymore," Jason explained. "Seeing them back into their uniform."

Jason was right as Negi looked at Ako and the others which is returned back into their normal clothes.

"I guess someone must have sealed off the fairy," Chamo muttered, thinking of only one possibility. Another flash came and all of them closed their eyes, momentarily blinded. Opening their eyes; Negi found himself reunited with his whole class.

"Girls, you're all back!" Negi cheered. "How wonderful!"

The whole class cheered, happy to be united once again; the three possessed girls regained conscious and once again they were happily smilling, then Negi turned towards Jason.

"Okay Jason-san," Negi said gaining the attention of the black haired boy. "Tell me what's going on here."

"You're asking me for answers!" Jason countered angrily. "I'm as clueless as you are Negi-sensei!"

"Jason is that you?" someone asked, the class looked at the girl who asked, Jason quickly recognized the voice as the girl quickly ran up to him and hug him very tightly, Jason smelled her hair as he close his eyes in happiness.

"Luna!" Jason muttered smilling. "Where were you, I'm looking everywhere for you!"

"Hey hold the phone here!" Ayaka yelled confused at things, making the two of them stop hugging, the two of them blush as they remember they have witnesses. "So the person you were looking for Luna-san is-"

"Yes, the person I was looking for is my boyfriend," Luna said blushing, Her hand never letting go of her staff while the other one holding her boyfriend/fiancée's hand. "I guess all of you already met him huh?"

"Oh," Ayaka muttered blushing. "Yes, we have,"

"So you're a wizard too, Luna-san?" Satome asked, this got the attention of Negi and all of his partners.

"Yes," Luna answered, showing her staff.

"Can we stop the questioning?," Jason interrupted, this got Chamo's attention but didn't say anything. "Were in a crisis people!"

"Thank goodness all of you are alright." A voice said, a few seconds later Takamichi-sensei came out of the shadow his hand on his pocket, Evangeline and Chachamaru came out closely behind.

"Takamichi!" Negi said relief to find another teacher, "so you're the one who sealed the fairy?"

"With the help of Evangeline and Chachamaru, yes." Takamichi answered showing another piece of the star crystal.

"Well that explains that then." Negi said getting the green piece of the star crystal from the tall professor.

"Wait a minute here!" Konoka said getting confused. "Takahata-sensei, are you a wizard too?"

The whole class's attention got perked, they looked up at Takamichi, waiting for his answer; Takamichi just smiled and looked at Konoka.

"Yes, yes I am." Takamichi answered, smiling. Negi gasped at his confession,

"But the secret!" Negi said.

"It's okay," Takamichi said, looking at Evangeline smiling. Evangeline quickly commented.

"It's because Takamichi won't turn into a chupacabra, no matter who finds out,"

Negi was shocked; he quickly put his small hands in the ground defeated. That's when he felt he pressed something, he grimaced and looked at what he pushed; it was a small green button smaller than his hands so it is almost invincible when standing. Chamo seeing Negi's expression asked.

"Aniki what's-"Chamo didn't finish his sentence cause the floor or at least it was suddenly disappeared leaving everyone present fell into deep darkness.

"Negi! You idiot!" Asuna shouted falling with everyone else into unknown.

* * *

**What is this castle build of? How can it have so many buttons! What will happen to Negi and the others now that they are falling! Wait for the next chapter!**

Kinda short isn't it?

I didn't have the time to type so,

Till next time!

**Edited 08/17/10: added spelling and place separator**

**Edited 8/21/11: added a few more sentences, made some spelling corrections.**


	4. Chapter 2B

Enjoy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima…**

Frankly Speaking in the face of Magic, scientific theory might as well as be non-existent.

By: Satome

They were falling; faster than a rock thrown in a well. The girls were screaming scared of dying; in course of action, Chachamaru quickly launched her locket arms grabbing the nearest person; which is Chisame and Haruna, then she powered her booster to fly. Evangeline just simple floated. Kaede grabbed the twins and quickly threw a grappling hook from inside her clothes; which coiled in Chachamaru feet, allowing them also to float.

"Were going to die!" Madoka screamed, feared for her safety.

"No were not!" Luna exclaimed. Putting her staff on her side a spell circle glowed in her feet as Magic started to show up. "Last Tale, My Magic Chemistry Um Mysteria!"

_Vertatur Tempestas Veris! Nobis Protectionem Aerialem!_

Wind started to circle around Luna's staff, Negi's eyes widen at this. Chamo gasped seeing the girl chant. Evangeline became serious and Takamichi just smiled.

_Flans Paries Venti Vertentis!_

Luna quickly swung her staff and pointed it at the ground now visible. "Vertit…Vertenti!" as Luna muttered the Last incantation, heavy gust of wind started to form into the air and went towards the ground; this focused wind became a cushion making everyone land in the ground safely, Kaede, Chachamaru and the others landed afterwards.

"That was something," Satome said pushing up her glasses amazed. "Magic can really do something, right Chao?"

"Yep," Chao nodded her head in agreement.

"Indeed," Satsuki commented.

"Do it again!" the twins giggled even though they didn't experience the whole thing, they want it for fun. "It's so cool!"

Negi was amazed at the same time sad; amazed because he saw that there was another wizard with powerful spells to use; sad because he could not do anything to help. He sighed feeling helpless.

Asuna saw this and went to him patting his head making Negi look up at her.

"It's alright Negi," Asuna said not looking at him but to Luna. "You can't do anything at that state, not for now I think."

"I-I'm sorry Asuna-san," Negi sobbed.

"Now that well all safe again," Takahata said getting everyone's attention. He looked at Jason and Luna questionably. "Mind giving us an introduction, the two of you?"

"oh sorry for the rudeness, Takahata–sensei's your name right?" Jason said bowing his head. Luna followed, she also bowed in respect, she quickly looked at Jason which the latter noticed and nodded.

"My name is Jason Striker, you can call me Jason" Jason said while bowing once again bowed his head giving respect. "I'm 15 years old and I'm Luna's Ministra."

"My name is Luna Ann Moonfall," Luna said following Jason's actions. "As you can see I'm also a wizard and we were sent here by the Magic Association at America to-"

"Give this letter to the headmaster of the Mahora academy in Japan." Jason continued showing a white envelope from his pants, he gave it to Takahata which the latter looked and gave it to Negi; the ten-year old boy turned chupacabra took it and quickly scanned the envelope. Chamo quickly went to Negi's side curious; it was a white envelope on the side there was the seal of the Magic association and on the middle portion is the words "Konoemon Konoe; Mahora Academy Japan" Written on it.

"Aniki, the envelope has a Magic seal on it," Chamo whispered.

"I know," Negi whispered back.

"So as you can see" Jason said breaking everyone's conversation, he quickly cleared his throat. "We came here on official business, so can I have our letter back Springfield-sensei."

Negi blushed, he quickly gave the envelope back, which the black haired boy took it and pocketed it, then Chamo asked.

"I guess nobody noticed but if you two are a couple, why does Jou-Chan has a ring on her finger?" Chamo asked.

That's when the girls looked at Luna's finger, Chamo's right there is a ring on her finger where the wedding ring suppose to be. Even though Luna wears a glove the ring is very noticeable because of its silver color.

"y-you-u see um," Luna said stuttering, her cheeks flaring up. "We two a-are already um, engaged."

"What!" the whole class except Takamichi, Evangeline and Chamo shouted in shock, two 15-year old couple already engaged in marriage, this fact shocked them to the ground. The vampire girl just huffed which Takamichi never let go of his smile.

"Really?" Ayaka asked blushing. "How is that possible, I mean you two are too young to be agreeing on marrying,"

"You see Jou-Chan," Chamo answered; this answer took the whole class's attention, he puffed a cigar then said. "Permanent contracts are like marriage, and lately those who are in permanent contracts tend to get married so that only includes If the Magi is a male and the Ministra is a female or vise versa, the two of them aren't an exception even though it confuses me how the heck they formed a permanent contract when Jou-Chan is only just 15 years old."

"Chamo-kun is right" Takamichi commented adding information. "It's different in a probationary contract; it can be broken and exchanged while official contracts are a life-time bind."

"Wow," Makie said blushing.

"I guess Magic really is something," Satome commented pushing up her glasses and making some writings on her notepad. "Even in relationship it is really something."

"I agree," Chao said in agreement.

"So," Jason muttered, clapping his hands, getting everyone's attention. "How do we get out of this situation?"

This question got everyone thinking , some of the girls started to panic remembering their current situation. Takamichi and Negi quickly calmed them down; Jason went to Luna's side; the latter tilted her head confused.

"What's up Jason-kun?" Luna cheered, Jason blushed at her cute expression, he stuttered a bit making Luna giggle.

"Can you call me the usual Luna," Jason asked blushing. "Besides I like to ask you something."

"What is it honey?" Luna asked confused.

"are you sure that were going to help them?" Jason asked getting serious, Luna pondered a bit and nodded.

"of course," Luna answered. "they know how to get out of this place, so we can proceed with the mission."

"Okay Luna," Jason nodded.

Their conversation was cut off when they heard someone screamed, they looked to see a girl with violet hair pointing to the darkness in front of them. Everyone got serious waiting for what Madoka saw, after a few moments; Motsu came out flapping a fan, sweat covering his frog-like face.

"It is much with great embarrassment that I have come back alive," Motsu commented, breathing hard, flapping his fan. "In a good way."

Suddenly Motsu was consumed by a dark-colored darkness shaped as a person; in a few moments the darkness multiplied in numbers surrounding the whole class, Some girls screamed in fear.

"impossible," Negi said sweat covering his chupacabra face, he didn't know what to do since he was stripped of his qualification. "They surrounded us this fast!"

Luna chanted a spell, fire surrounded her staff, the girls looked at her curious at the same time amazed, and Yue was the one who looked really amazed.

As Luna chanted the Last of the incantation; she pointed her staff into the hordes of darkness in front of her; flames went into that direction and destroyed the enemies that went past through it, Luna seeing the path cleared she shouted.

"Guys!" Luna pointed into the only passage. "Let us escape!"

As Luna ran towards the path, the girls quickly followed and went inside; next followed Takahata, Evangeline and Chachamaru, Negi quickly went after them but he was quickly surrounded by the darkness.

"Oh no!" Negi exclaimed seeing no ways of escaping, he quickly yelled for help but he was silenced as soon as he was consumed by the darkness.

"is everyone here?" Takamichi asked everybody in the cleared path; Evangeline and Luna are on their back side chanting several spells in order to push the darkness away.

"Yes Takahata-sensei" Ayaka answered after making a roll call.

Asuna looked from left to right searching for Negi; she became agitated when she didn't find her teacher.

"Negi's not here!" Asuna said this answer got everyone's attention except Luna and Evangeline, Jason looked finding everybody except the red-haired chupacabra; Nodoka became worried.

"Oh no!" Nodoka yelled.

"Don't worry, I'll find him!" Jason said going to Luna's side, he quickly tapped the girl who is focused fighting off countless dark forms. Luna looked back, feeling someone tapped her.

"What is it honey?" Luna asked confused, sweat appearing on her small forehead, her breathing a bit irregular.

"Negi is missing!" Jason answered. Evangeline looked at the boy with irritated expression.

"What!" Evangeline shouted, casting several arrows of ice and throwing it in the dark forms. "Boya's missing"

"yes , vampire-san," Jason answered; he quickly looked at Luna. "Activate My contract Luna, I'll find Negi; leave immediately after you activated my contract."

"But what about you?" Luna asked, she was willing to activate his contrat but, his suggestion on leaving without him made her think twice. But when she looked at her boyfriend's expression she quickly nodded in agreement. A spell circle came out of Luna's feet and she chanted a spell. "Partner Jason, Show me the power hidden within you through our contract!"

The class looked at what is Luna doing to Jason; a small orb came out of Jason's midsection, Luna pushed her hand inside of the orb and after a few seconds she retracted her hand, a card glowing in her hand.

"Invoking Contract!"

Jason's body started to glow, metal gloves appeared on both his hands replacing his black gloves, metal greaves appeared replacing his shoes, his clothes changed into a black suit with a star on its left chest, metal belts also materialized, and a metal forehead protector appeared with the same star symbol on the middle. A scarf also appeared on his neck that went down his back. Jason stretched a smile on his face.

"Cosplay card eh," Jason said looking at his gloved hands as he turn it into a fist, magical power running through his veins. "This will do,"

The whole class except Asuna and Negi's other partners looked amazed, 'wow' was the only word that came out of their mouth seeing Jason transformed.

"Adeat!" Jason said a card on hand, materializing his blades. "Luna, I'm off."

"Be careful honey!" Luna said as she planted a small kiss on Jason's cheek making the later blush.

"Can you two stop doing mushy stuff!" Evangeline said irritated, she is desperately fighting of the darkness. "If my power is not sealed, I don't need your help, but in this case, can you two hurry up!"

"Oh sorry" Jason chucked as he focused some of his chi and Magic on his blade, he positioned his blades on his back, as it glowed green and blue respectively. "Luna go now!"

Luna nodded and went to the girl's direction; Evangeline followed suite leaving Jason as the darkness approached fast. He didn't know that Takamichi left behind as he watched him perform a technique.

"Storm style: Violent Vortex!" Jason shouted as he hoist up his attack, powerful gust of wind destroyed the darkness as Jason went forward going towards the location he thought the darkness took Negi, Takamichi followed suit punching of some darkness with magically enhanced fist as he follow Jason.

* * *

The whole class is seen running in a corridor, torches are the only source of light available; the whole 3-A is leading the way, behind them was Luna and Evangeline, both were chanting spells attacking the darkness following them.

"Series Ignis!" Luna chanted as 15 arrows of fire appeared and attacked, several darkness that came out nowhere.

As they turn into an intersection, Evangeline called the attention of the brown-haired wizard curious.

"Are you sure leaving your Ministra behind?" Evangeline asked as she chanted several arrows of ice and fired into the darkness behind her, stopping it for a second.

"don't worry," Luna said calmly as she looked in front of her, following the running girls in hopes of getting out of this unknown place. "Jason's gonna be fine."

"I'm not worried, you idiot!" Evangeline snapped after hearing the word worry, truth be told she is just curious at the two newcomers. "It's just that, your Ministra came and asked you to activate the contract, and then what leave?"

"You two!" Chamo shouted from Asuna's head, which is in front of the two girls, the white fairy cleared his throat then spoke in an angry voice. "Can you two stop talking? Where in trouble here!"

"Shut up you rat!" Evangeline snapped at the ermine. "your opinion is not needed here!"

The three of them stopped talking when they noticed that the class stopped running; Luna looked in front of her only to see a very large door in front of them; the door is at the same size as the corridor, it has a golden doorknob; Asuna came in front and tried to open it but it won't budge.

"It's locked on the other side!" Satome deducted, looking at the way the door is locked.

"What bad luck," Makie commented, snickering a bit at their luck.

"Your comment is not needed here Makie," Ayaka said.

"could you girls hurry up!" Evangeline shouted, it seems the blonde-haired vampire cast a wall of ice in order to stop the darkness from entering the already small place their in.

Luna sighed as she went in front of the class, she let go of her staff and stood in the center of the door.

"stand back," Luna said motioning for the girls to stand back, she closed her eyes, reaching for her Magic tunnels; a few seconds past as a spell circle erupted from her feet, wind started to flow, slightly lifting her skirt revealing white panties, Chamo started to speak but was quickly silenced by Asuna.

"Last Tale, My Magic Chemistry Um Mysteria!

Sparks started to form in her right hand, opening her hand focusing on completing the sepal as flame started to rise.

_Spiritus Ignis, Utor mihi ut Avas quod suffragium, Sagitta Magica! Mihi progecutus! _

"Flamma Pugnus!" Luna shouted, as her right hand turn into a fist, red flames enveloping as another layer of white Magic enveloped the flames making it more powerful, another spell circle appeared in front of her as she hit the center of it; hitting the door in the process. The powerful force of flame Magic made the magically locked door burst open, revealing another corridor the same as the one they have run through.

"go now!" Evangeline shouted as she saw the door opened by force. The class followed her instruction as they quickly ran into the path; she dropped the spell and followed the girls, Chachamaru behind her.

"Master," Chachamaru said looking at her master. "I know you can easily open the door, why let Luna-san open it?"

"I guess you noticed eh," Evangeline smirked looking at the brown-haired girl in front of her. "I just want to see what this girl is capable of,"

"so what you think of her master?" Chachamaru asked robotically.

"why do you ask so much?" Evangeline asked back, but she answered anyway. "This girl got some magical power, and for a 15 year old wizard she has advanced so much, she can even summon spirits and using Sagitta Magica in such a creative way,"

The class once again turned into a corner then they saw light at the end of the hallway. They run faster towards the end of the hallway and into a large forest, smell of trees filling their lungs.

"Chachamaru," Evangeline called into her robot partner; Chachamaru quickly came into her side. "Fire up the ceilings now!"

"Yes master," Chachamaru nodded, her right hand changing into a mini-rocket launcher, she pointed it into the ceiling of the hallway they just passed and fired several rockets. The rockets successfully hit the ceiling destroying it blocking the exit; she recoiled her weapon and bowed.

After making things are safe, the class then started to look at their new surroundings, a bunch of trees are everywhere and in front of them is a large root.

"Wait where's the castle?" Konoka asked titling her head in confusion, looking for the castle they just exited.

**To be continued…**

Due to lack of spells in the negima wiki, I created a spell on my own. Using Latin translation I created several fire spells since Luna is a fire and wind type magi.

Till next time!


	5. Chapter 3

I'm very sorry it got very delayed; being a librarian is much harder than most people think, memorizing the Dewey Decimal Cataloging System is a real pain in the mind …

Sorry leo for the delay, I'll just move things a little faster…

Well enjoy this chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own negima.**

"Look up there" Aisaka pointed, being a ghost really help, she just floated and pointed at the castle that is at the top of the roots.

"woah, we fell all the way down there," Satome said, amazed at how deep they fell." And we didn't even fell the castle move."

"That's magic for you," Yue commented sipping on her drink labeled 'hot cola'.

"Okay girls," Chamo said getting everyone's attention, "since were all here, we have to discuss something,"

"Chamo-kun's right" Konoka responded agreeing in the white ermine. "we have to think of a way on how to save Negi-kun!"

"But first," Yue said, "we have to think of a way to revert Negi-sensei back into a human."

"That's what I have to discuss to the rest of the girls Jou-chan" Chamo said smiling at Yue's smart thinking. "I have a plan on how to make Aniki into a human again,"

"Really Chamo-kun?" Konoka asked hope filling her again. "Tell us!"

"Yes, tell us!" the twins asked in unison.

"Tell us right now!" Chisame demanded.

"And be sure to speak up!" Natsume cheered winking at the white ermine.

Chamo gulped as he felt eyes were looking at him, he sighed and spoke making thumbs up.

"I'm taking about probationary contracts!" Chamo said, "Here's the plan Jou-chan, each and every one of the remaining of Aniki's students make a probationary contracts with him, then the fact that they saw magic will be eradicated because they already knew about magic!"

"what really!" Asuna smiled, "that's a great idea, for once this rat has a brilliant idea,"

"hey!" Chamo said offended.

"That's not a very bad idea." Konoka said thinking of the possibilities. "I think Takahata-sensei can answer this for us."

Konoka looked around to look for her former homeroom teacher, she was confused when she didn't find him.

"Hey wait, where's Takahata-sensei?" Konoka asked.

"he's with Jason," Luna responded.

"Well anyways," Ayaka clapped getting the girls attention. "If that's good or not, we don't have any other plans so, let's enter in those contracts!"

"Probationary contracts," the news reporter corrected her class representative. "only totally biased."

"how do we make a contract?" Chao asked out of the blue.

"Tell me," Zazie commented motioning her phone in front of her with the phone ringing slightly.

All of Negi's partner started to blush, Konoka smiled, while Asuna blushed remembering her contract, Nodoka had her face with her hands, her face blushing red. The twins looked at each other embarrassed while Yue just sipped her drink.

"It's easy peasy," haruna said, smiling devilishly. All you have to do is kiss Negi-kun, that's all here, is to it."

"What?" the rest of the girls exclaimed with some of them blushing.

"You know what a kiss is right?" Haruna asked, her grin never fading away.

"Kiss," Ayaka said, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Yep, kiss! Kiss!" Haruna said, gesturing her lips in a kiss.

"Kiss Negi?" the rest of the girls exclaimed, except Ayaka and Negi's other partners.

"What? Is it something I said?" haruna asked confused, at why the girls acted so weird.

"Not everyone speaks you," Yue commented, sipping on her juice.

"Negi-sensei, kiss" I would be happy to-"Ayaka said dreamingly thinking of her and her teacher having a kiss, then the image of Negi in a chupacabra form made her stop.

"Hey were talking about life and death situations here!" Chamo angrily said after the girls comments about kissing Negi. "You should be helping!"

"I know but-"Makie answered, her face blushing a bit. "it's just that a kiss is Um."

"Yeah, I agree" Satome answered pushing up her glasses in agreement.

"of course no!" the cheerleaders gestured in unison.

"Phone off!" Zazie commented, turning off her phone.

"it's exactly as I imagine," Evangeline smirk, she already knew what the girls are going to do, she closed her eyes and sighed deeply, walking towards the forest in hopes of finding a place to rest.

The rest of the girls separated in three groups as they went into the forest in different directions. Asuna gathered up all of negi's current partners as they went into a huddle; Luna also disappeared, walking towards a nearby lake.

"okay guys, we have to do something," Asuna said, she was desperate in helping Negi, because she knows that Negi is the only person that can get them out of this illusionary world; she closed her eyes as she thought of a way to make the rest of the class make a probationary contract. "We have to think of a way to make them agree on making a pactio."

The rest just nodded in agreement, they separated in three groups as they follow the girls in the forest.

* * *

(Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna's side)

"You see, um" Asuna said thinking of something.

They caught up with Ayaka, Ku Fei, Makie and the cheerleaders in a nearby tree resting; Asuna came up to them first saying something but nothing came up; because it's the current situation (or the battle against Evangeline) that made her create a pactio with Negi.

"Its love," Konoka interjected, finishing of Asuna's statement. Asuna blushed madly while Setsuna dropped her gesture at her statement, Ayaka and the others also blushed at Konoka's answer.

"what a bunch of idiot's," Evangeline commented on a brach yawning. It's just a coincidence that Asuna caught up with Ayaka and the others where Evangeline is currently resting on the top of the branch.

* * *

(The walking club with Chamo's side)

"You see when I first formed a pactio with sensei, it felt like um-"Fumika said blushing madly.

The walking club caught up with Ako, Akira, Chisame, Natsume and Chizuru in a nearby cave; it seems that the girls are resting, tired from all those running they did. The girls from the walking clubs objective are to make sure that the rest of the girls form a pactio with Negi.

"You can become an adult, when you form a pactio," Fuka said in a rush; she can't think of any other excuse, this statement got the other girls interest.

"That's kinda cool" Natsume said interested.

"I think with the way things are going, I think it's going to be a success," Kaede commented, even her fox eyes showed happiness of things.

"They have to do it, they have to!" Chamo said jumping from the ground waving two white flags.

"can I ask a question?" Chizuru asked, raising her hands. "what part of you actually changed into an adult?"

This question shocked the twins. It felt like tons of bricks falling onto them, Kaede and Chamo silenced not knowing what to answer.

* * *

(Yue, Nodoka and Haruna's side)

"it was like walking in a flower field with lot's of daisies in it." Nodoka muttered in front of the girls, explaining something that she only understood.

The library expedition club members met with the rest of the girls sitting in a nearby tree. Which zazie is practicing with her juggling balls starting to practice, while mana is wiping her gun the rest of the girls started to fall asleep on the tree. Nodoka started to tell her story on how she felt when she created a pactio with Negi, but as soon as she started to explain nobody actually understood what she meant. Yue just sighed while Haruna just closed her eyes in defeat.

"I don't think we have a chance with this." Yue said in defeat while watching Nodoka continues on muttering random sentences. "Only a miracle can help us…"

* * *

After an hour of resting the three groups of girls met up in an intersection towards the large root; Asuna waved at them as they mobbed around thinking on what to do next.

"So what do we do now?" Natsume asked, wandering about random things.

"Before that," Ayaka said looking at the girls checking if they are complete, she looked at everyone. 'Nobody seems missing' but a picture of the brown-haired wizard came into her mind. "Has anyone seen Luna-san?"

"now that you mention it," Konoka said, pushing her finger on her lips remembering something. "I think she went over there."

Konoka pointed to a nearby opening, the class decided to go to the place where Konoka pointed, in a few moments they reach the lake with ease; it's a very clear lake with blue water, trees nearby making nice breeze and some small fishes jumping from the lake. They searched for the brown-haired girl which until they found her standing in the left side of the lake with her eyes closed chanting something, the girls started to eavesdropped and run to a nearby bush. They watched as Luna took a card from her skirt pocket.

"Ministra Jason," they heard Luna spoke in latin which Evangeline is the only one who understood. They watched as Luna threw the card in front of her.

Luna chanted as the card lit up and transformed in to a screen, they watched as the screen showed a picture of Jason smiling.

"Woah, it's Jason-san" fumika said surprised, her voice almost went to a shout, good thing her twin silenced her up.

"Quiet Fumika-san" Ayaka gestured her finger into a silence.

"Sorry" Fumika apologized.

The class easily silenced as they heard Luna spoke.

"Honey, are you alright?" Luna asked, her voice full of concern as she looked at the form of her Ministra, his face is almost dirty from the bruises and dirt it showed. His clothes caught some dirt and it looked bruised.

"Don't' worry about my Luna," Jason spoke through the screen, the metal gloved boy gestured with a peace sign even though he hold two swords. "I'm fine, but guess what,"

"What?" Luna asked confused.

"it took me at least ten minutes just going up from where we fell down, it's very deep I'll tell you that," Jason said in an annoyed expression.

"I know," Luna smiled at her fiancés antics. "Because from the outside the castle gout carried by some large root thing."

"oh" Jason said surprised, he excused himself as Luna watched Jason sliced something with his sword, Jason came back on the screen smiling, "that's a big surprise"

"I guess that the darkness haven't stopped showing up eh?" Luna asked as she saw Jason sliced another dark ball from behind, she watched as Jason nod his head in agreement, and then she remembered the small teacher of the girls. "Have you found Springfield-san yet?"

This question got the class's attention; they waited patiently as Jason spoke.

"I'm sorry Luna," Jason answered. "I still haven't found him sorry."

"It's okay," Luna comforted her fiancé. "I know your doing your best."

The place quickly became silent before Jason spoke.

"So what now?" Jason asked wondering.

"I guess, I have to go help looking," Luna spoke after thinking for a moment.

"How are you going to get up here?" Jason asked, wondering on his fiancé on how she can come up from his location.

"did you forget that I can fly?," Luna giggled, as. The boy scanned the card a few seconds before nodding in agreement.

"Okay, I have to go now okay," Jason said looking from his right, Luna watched as Jason clutched his twin sword in preparation. "Bye Luna! I Love you!"

"I love you too!" Luna replied waving as the screen reverting back into a card.

The class watched as Luna leaves the lake towards the castle, the class followed the brown-haired girl, walking slowly behind trees; Asuna found Luna staring up the long roots that hang the castle up, they watched as Luna sighed and looked up at the castle.

"Troublesome," Luna sighed as the she focused her magic; a few seconds later that her cape disappeared and being replaced by beautiful red wings; some of the girls awed at her wing.

"wow!" Chamo pointed out amazed.

"mea virga!" Luna said as she raised right hand upward; her staff materializing a few moments and clutching it; she twirled her staff a few times before she flew into the air thanks to her wings.

Realizing things, Asuna quickly came out of the bush and run towards Luna, she called the brown-haired girl as the latter looked down at her curious.

"Luna-san let us come with you!" Asuna pleaded, she watched Luna came down on the ground as her red wings folded as the brown-haired girl become curious at her statement.

"why?" Luna asked looking at her questionably.

"You see…" Asuna said, she was cut of when Ayaka answered coming out of the bush as the rest of the girls followed her.

"it's our fault, why negi-sensei turned into a chupacabra," ayaka answered, asuna looked at her furious but quickly stopped when she saw how the former was serious.

"Are you guys serious?" Luna asked.

The class nodded, Luna sighed; feeling defeated, she looked at the girls as if she is looking for something.

"Does anyone here have any rope?" Luna asked curious.

* * *

The class finally reached the gates if the castle with the help of Luna and chachamaru, the girls looked at the front of the two large gates in front of them.

"Let's find Negi-sensei!" Asuna cheered, the girls cheered raising their arms in approval.

Luna giggled while Evangeline just huff a breath in her classmate's antics.

"Let's go!" Luna said as she opened the door and they entered the castle in hopes of finding the boy.

* * *

Wondering back at the castle, the girls found themselves in a large throne room, the girls awed at the sight, gold chairs, gold tables, western paintings at the sides, a real masterpiece, on the chair in the farthest side of the room a figure is trapped in a dark ball looking back at the girls.

"There's Negi-sensei!" Konoka pointed.

"That's great ojou-sama!" Setsuna said, as the other girls ran towards their professor, only to stop halfway there.

The darkness in the room started to form in front of the girls; it growed in size as it reached half of the room's size, it grew large arms and legs. The figure looked at the girls with it's red eyes.

"it's a golem!" Luna yelled, wasting no time in casting a spell.

_Sagitta Magica, Series Ignis!_

Magical fire arrows quickly flew towards the golem, it exploded in contact as smoke quickly blocked the girls view. As the smoke cleared, the golem is unscratched.

"oh, no!" chamo said.

"Get back, now!" Luna yelled, which the girls complied running back towards the door.

"Master, shall we help?" chachamaru asked her Master, after watching her classmates run towards the door.

"No, I want to see this girl in action," Evangeline smirked, "come on girl, show me your true powers."

The golem threw a punch towards at Luna, which the girl quickly jumped out of the way, but she didn't see the other punch towards her way, the girls was hit and was thrown into a nearby wall and fell in the ground.

"Striker-san!" makie yelled, as she saw the girl hit the wall, she sighed in relief when she saw the girl stood up, with bruises in her body.

"That hurts," Luna muttered, looking at the large golem in front of her, she looked at her surrounding and noticed something, smiling she quickly chanted another spell.

_Ex Jamno Exsistat Exurens Salamandra Imnicum Involvat Ignel, Captos Flammeus!_

Firing a multiple fire arrows at the golem, as it successfully hit the golem it became chains that bind the golem into the ground, the golem tried to move but the chains proven to be able to successfully render its movement.

Luna smiled, then quickly called the power within her.

_Last tale, My magic chemistry um Mysteria!_

_Omne Flammas Purgatus, Domine Extinctonis et Signum Regeratonis!_

Flames started to circle the girl as she chant the spell, the golem tried to move seeing powerful magic encircle its opponent.

_Flagrantia Rubicans!_

Luna fired a large beam of fire towards the golem midsection, it quickly created a very large explosion which surrounded the room.

"Wow!" Asuna awed as she watched the display of magical power from the brown haired girl but the smoke disabled her sight.

"so cool!" fumika cheered.

"yeah!" fuuka agreed.

"That girl has some power," Evangeline commented as she watched from a distance. "But why is she holding back."

Then another explosion got the attention of the girls, followed by a scream, the looked as the brown haired girl body hit the ground with burns in her body.

"What happened?" Nodoka asked, panicking not knowing what happened.

As the smoke cleared they watched as the golems eyes glow a bright shade of violet, its upper body is unscratched but the middle section has a large burn left in it.

"It seems that the golem fired something at Striker-san," Yue concluded, worried for their safety.

"can't we do something?" konoka said, tears starting to form in her eyes, setsuna looked at konoka worried; she quickly drew her blade and aim towards the golem.

"Essence of the Shinmeryuu!" Setsuna attacked. Using some ki in her, she cut through the air creating a cresent-like attack. "Air cutter!"

The attack directly hit the golem's back, a small explosion erupted, but the attacked didn't create any scratch on the golem. Grunting her luck, she quickly withdrawn.

"I'm sorry ojou-sama," setsuna said in defeat.

"it's okay Set-chan," konoka assured looking at her. "You did your best."

Mana pointed her pistol on the golem, as she fire some bullets on the golem but is just bounced off. At this attack, the golem turned around looking at the girls with glaring red eyes. Some of the girls panicked for their safety.

The chains that bind the golem quickly dissolved, as the golem ran towards the girls much slower pace than usual; the class started to run but the small earthquakes created by the golem didn't help as they were rooted on the ground. Some of the girls screamed as they saw the golem a few meters away from them. As the golem's left hand prepared for an attack; few missiles flew from the right hitting the golem, which threw it a few inches from its current position. The class looked from where the missles came from.

"I'm very sorry, but It seems that master got really tired of watching this." Chachamaru bowed. Her right arms transformed into a rocket launcer, smoke coming out of it.

"Oh shut the hell up chachamaru," Evangeline grunted, annoyed.

The golem quickly stood up and looked at its new opponent but it found itself in front of many fire arrows, the attack came from behind seeing the brown haired girl standing up breathing heavily.

"I'm not done yet with you!" Luna shouted as flames encircle her hand.

The class watched as the golem being pushed, front to back at the missiles and magical fire arrows it receives, it didn't take a while as the golem became a pile of rocks being destroyed from taking too much damage.

"Alright!" konoka cheered, her cheering stopped when she looked horribly as the rocks started to move again, this time two golems are formed instead of the original one but it is much smaller than the original. She watched as the first golem erupted blue flames on its body while the other one green flames.

The two golems growled, looking at different opponents it chose. The blue golem ran towards Luna while the green one towards chachamaru.

Forcing some wind mgic, Luna quickly ran towards the wall, as she watch the blue golem is much faster then the original one, she quickly jumped as golem tried to punch her instead hitting the wall.

_Sagitta magica, series ignis!"_

Firing some magical arrows at the golem's shoulder as it created an explosion. Seeing her chance she used her magic to form a medium fireball in her left hand.

_Existas Ignis!_

Luna threw the red ball of fire into the smoke; the ball grew in size as it quickly exploded hitting the golem within the smoke.

Luna landed safely on the ground a few meters away from the smoke. Luna looked at the other golem; it seems that the green golem is being bombarded by missiles and it is being pushed back by the attacks, the golems flames starting to lose it's life.

'now is my chance!" Luna thought, she quickly run backwards getting some distance.

_Last tale –_

As Luna chanted several dark orbs started to appear on the green golem, it quickly flew towards Luna's direction, quickly stopping her chant and focus more on running, she sidestepped dodging a dark orb but she got hit in the back, she fell on the ground wincing in pain.

"oh, no!" konoka gasped seeing the girl fell on the ground. Kaede grunted seeing a fellow girl fell, she went towards Luna ignoring the protest of the twins.

As Kaede formed a familiar sign in front of her, she quickly disappeared, the girls gasped. As Kaede reappeared in front of Luna, Kaede picked up the girl and looked in front of her seeing the blue golem emerge out of the smoke and now running towards them. She quickly used the same sign as she and Luna quickly disappeared; reappearing on the golems shoulder, she jumped backwards carrying Luna's body towards the girls.

As Kaede brought Luna's aching body towards the girls, the smaller girl protested and asked the larger girl to bring her down, Kaede followed and bringing Luna on the ground, the smaller girl quickly stood ignoring the other girls protest of her resting, she quickly put her left hand on her head and closed her eyes.

_Refectio!_

White wind started to circle Luna's body as the recovery spell quickly affected her, feeling alive again she smile and looked at the taller girl.

"Thanks!" Luna said smiling, she quickly put her hands on her pocket looking for something. She took out a card and gave it to Kaede. "Here, so you can also help."

Kaede looked at the card, on it is a picture of a mirror; a hand mirror to be exact, on the middle of it is a cross. Curiously looking at the card, she looked at Luna questionably.

That is the non-pactio artifact card 'prorogatum imperium speculum ', Luna explained, chamo's eyes widen at the mention of the card.

"Really?" chamo exclaimed; his eyes filled with excitement. "But that card is really expensive,"

"What's that card?" konoka asked now curious.

"That's Good, chamo-san, now explain it to them; I'll distract the golem." Luna said running towards the blue golem but not before mentioning. "don't worry I got plenty of them,"

"That's a non-pactio card that enables the user to activate on of his or her pactio artifact card even without invoking the contract!" chamo said looking at the card from Kaede's shoulder. "but that card is really expensive because if the contractor is somehow captured the contract is useless so that card is always needed and it's my first time seeing this card in person,"

"go ahead Kaede-nee!" Fumika cheered excited. "use it!"

Kaede nodded and put the card in front of her; she remembered what the Jason said in activating his card.

"adeat!" Kaede said as the card glowed temporarily blinding the other girls eyes; when they opened their eyes Kaede is now holding two large kunais.

"jou-chan, that's one of your armor card artifacts." Chamo explained looking at the kunai, he quickly jumped from Kaede to Asuna.

"I'll be going now, de gozaru!" Kaede said as she put on a familiar sign, disappearing in an instant leaving the other girls amazed.

**To be continued…**

Well I guess that's it for today… it took me longer this time to finish this and I'm very very sorry for that…

As I said earlier being a librarian is much harder than other people think… memorizing the AACR2 (Anglo American cataloging rules 2nd edition) library of congress Classification, DDC, Cutters table and other librarian jobs, not to mention my Spanish language classes and Japanese language classes as well…

Anyhow I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well as I enjoy typing this…. Any review, comments, suggestion, critism, reaction is allowed but if any of the last three just PM me or PM me in my facebook account,

I'll update as soon as I am able, that means if I pass the next cataloging exam, I'm going to update so cheer me on…

Till next time!


	6. Chapter 3A

**Author Notes:**

Well hello guys! I'm back and with the 3-A chapter or the last chapter of the Fire(third) fairy arc in Negima!, I was able to update today due to I'm free today and since the exam was postponed till next Saturday I'm extra free... Thank you sir leo for that message, hope you continue reading this!

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Negima? It is created by Ken Akamatsu and I don't have any affiliation with him what so ever… although I own the Striker couple…

**Notes:**

Does anyone notice that Yuuno-kun (Magical lyrical girl nanoha) and Negi-sensei has the same voice artist? Or is it just me?

**Chapter 3-A: Return to Mahora**

Kaede appeared a few seconds later near the brown haired girl; the smaller girl smiled seeing the taller girl wielding two sword-like kunai.

"all right! Let's begin" luna said putting her left land in front chanting a spell.

_Spiritus ignis, eternos ignis vox, seceurro neus consors pugna, Ignis Suffragiura!_

Small flames started to surround the taller girl; kaede looked as the flames went inside her and she smiled feeling agitated as magical power ran into her. Kaede nodded to the smaller girl as she disappeared in an instant.

_Extraho ignis telum!_

Luna released a single ball of fire; a few moments later as it flew into the direction of the golem; the ball turned into a head of a dragon hitting the golem in the midsection. The golem recoiled back from the attack moving a few steps backward; then Kaede appeared from the side then slashed the golem's left hand; the kunai colliding with the hand created an explosion, then as the smoke cleared the hand fell from the ground then disappearing.

"Go Kaede-nee!" Fumika cheered.

The golem tried to attack the taller girl with it's right hand but the girl just jumped into the golems large hand running towards it's shoulder.

_Sagitta magica, Series Ignis!_

Luna fired magical arrows into the golem as it collided with the golems feet making it lose balance. The taller girl took this chance to attack the golem once again; she attacked the golems right shoulder as it quickly became unattached at the powerful impact.

The series of attacks the golem receive from the two girls made the blue golem lose it's flames as it quickly turned into a pile of rocks before dissolving.

"Alright!" Konoka cheered as the taller girl lands on the ground smiling.

Luna looked to the other golem or it is once a golem as it also turned into another pile of rock as Evangeline dusted her clothes in silence.

"Let's go and help Negi-bouzou!" Kaede said as she ran towards the orb. The other girls followed her. As they approach the orb, Asuna touched the orb only to get shocked in the process.

"Okay so touching it doesn't help," Chamo pointed out the obvious, turning to the tall ninja girl he said. "jou-chan try to use your artifact," the taller girl nodded and sliced the orb twice making small explosions but it didn't even made a scratch, the ermine just sighed.

Seeing no other ways to open the orb, Asuna turned to Kaede. "Kaede-san" Asuna called to the tall ninja girl; the latter looked at her questionably as Asuna pointed to her artifact. "Can I borrow the card luna-san gave you?"

Kaede nodded her head in agreement, asking the small brown haired girl the keyword, she shouted 'Abeat' as her artifact turned into a card and handed it to the Asuna.

"What are you thinking Ane-san?" Chamo asked confused as the other girls looked at her curious.

"Well if this card can summon our artifacts," Asuna said as she looked at the card with a picture of a mirror in it. "Maybe our artifacts can be of help!"

"yeah, Asuna's right!" Konoka clapped her hand in agreement.

"Adeat!" Asuna shouted as she put the card in front; the card glowed momentarily as it turned into a large with Harisen; forming on Asuna's hand.

"Cosplay card artifact, Ane-san," Chamo pointed out looking at the large folded fan weapon.

"not what I wanted but-" Asuna sighed as she put force on hitting the dark orb; the fan collided with the dark orb, a few seconds passed as the orb started to show some cracks; then it shattered releasing the small chupacabra with red hair into Asuna's hand.

"Sensei!" the girls exclaimed, moving quickly towards Asuna to check their professor.

"negi-bouzu!" Kaede said looking at her teacher looking worried.

Negi didn't respond not moving an inch, Asuna quickly became worried and tried shaking the boy. "Negi, come on, wake up!" Asuna said shaking the small boy (chupacabra), moments later negi quickly regained consciousness his eyes staring back at the girl holding her with tears in her eyes.

"Asuna-san don't cry," Negi said moving his small hands into Asuna's cheeks.

"idiot!" Asuna shouted wiping her tears. "I'm not crying!"

"What's going on?" Negi asked looking at Asuna before jumping towards the ground, looking at his new location. "Where are we?"

"We're back in the castle aniki," Chamo answered from Nodoka's head before jumping towards the ground facing his friend.

"How did you guys find me?" Negi asked curious.

"With a little help from luna-san," konoka answered for Chamo, she pointed to the brown-haired girl whose currently dusting her clothes. "she helped us find you Negi-kun!"

"really," Negi smiled; he turned to the brown-haired girl and bowed. "thank you very much, Luna-san,"

The brown-haired girl blushed at Negi's gratitude; she shook her head and smiled. "no problem Springfield-san,"

"well now that's out of the way," Chamo interrupted lighting a cigarette, puffing a few times before speaking "let's begin those contracts,"

"Contracts?" Negi asked confused before it clicked to him. "you mean-"

"yes aniki," Chamo answered knowing what the boy's going to say next. "the class agreed on forming a contract with you,"

"what!" Negi exclaimed shocked, he quickly turned to the his students. "why girls? Why put yourselves in danger,"

"coz sensei!" konoka answered smiling, she turned to Asuna and the other girls nodded in acknowledgement. "we've decided on love!"

"You've decided on love?" Negi asked.

"yep," Asuna answered nodding.

"she's right!" Nodoka answered while Haruka and Yue nodded in agreement.

"I guess that's the way things are, Springfield-san" Luna smiled.

"I guess, there no stopping you guys," Negi answered sighing then nodded his head. "Let's do this!"

"Alright!" some girls cheered.

Suddenly the ground started to shake; the girls screamed grabbing something that can make them safe; luna looked up to see darkness soaring into the ceiling circling them; Asuna clutched her artifact weapon prepairing for anything.

"Negi!" a voice boomed, everyone looked up at the ceiling and watched as the darkness combines creating a huge circle. "You can never get out of here!"

Winds started to pick up; they watched as two crescent-like projectiles quickly went into the darkness; it exploded upon impact as the darkness quickly dispersed, the girls looked at the direction of the attack to see Jason smiling as his blade glowed blue and green respectively, Takamichi came up next smiling.

"look it's Jason-san!" Makie exclaimed.

"sorry, luna," Jason ran towards the brown-haired girl, while takamichi quickly went towards Negi; Jason quickly hugged the smaller girl while smelling her lavender-scented hair.

"where have you been!" luna scolded her fiancée breaking their embrace.

"very sorry luna, but we got lost," Jason apologized, he looked down to see the girl's clothes which has several cuts and burns. "what happened to you luna? You looked hurt!"

Jason put his hand on luna's cheeks looking at her face, the brown-haired girl blushed at his actions, she just smiled and motioned that she is okay, feeling contended with her answer, Jason turned to Negi, who is currently talking to Takamichi, he quickly got his attention and put his hand on the small chupacabra's head.

"are you okay?" Jason asked.

"Yes, I'm fine" Negi answered smiling.

"what do we do now?" Jason asked as he turn his fiancée and Takahata-sensei, his expression is a disturbed one.

"first, we reverse Springfield-san's punishment," luna answered pointing at Negi, she told takamichi and Jason about the girls plan, at first both of the guys were shocked but quickly agreed to the plan.

"so let us begin!" Chamo exclaimed raising up his flags in the air. The white ermine looked at Negi and the other girls before starting.

"Pactio!" Chamo shouted, then a large magic circle appeared in front of Negi, as wind starting to wave the small chupacabra's auburn hair.

"so the white fairy is the Pactioner," Luna whispered to her fiancée, which his quickly nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"let's begin!" so who's first?" Chamo asked the girls, ayaka quickly came in front with a small blush on her face.

(A/N: This is kinda long, if I narrate every part of it, it will take too long so I'll just skip this part sorry.)

* * *

After a long series of kisses.

"here we go!" Chamo exclaimed as he watch the last girls, which is Satome kiss Negi on the lips, he wave his flag while jumping. "all probationary contracts are complete!" as Chamo said the last words a huge white light blinded the whole throne room, the girls including Jason, Evangeline and Takamichi closed their eye temporarily blinded by the light, a few seconds passed as the light quickly disappeared, everyone opened their eyes looking at the figure in front of them.

There stood Negi, back to his original form, wearing a white T-shirt and baggy pants; he pushed up his glasses as he looked at a deck of cards in his hands.

"Welcome back!" Asuna cheered smiling as she breath a sigh of relief.

"Welcome back!" the rest of the girls cheered as Jason put a thumbs up, takamichi smiled, Evangeline just grinned, and luna just hugged her fiancée's arms putting a 'v' sign with her fingers.

"it's good to be back!" Negi answered back smiling, then he heard a muffled cry; he looked at the sourve to see Ayaka with a defeated expression on her face.

"what's wrong now Iincho?" chisame said, with a 'I don't care expression.

"oh if I just kissed Negi-sensie last," ayaka muttered. "I would have seen his face, but instead I kissed him first, and what's worst that I've kissed his chupacabra form, oh fate!"

"oh Iincho," Negi sweatdropped.

"so why don't you just kiss him again then?" Haruna asked, a perverted expression on her face.

"that's um, you see" Ayaka blushed, her antics made everyone, except Evangeline and Chachamaru to laugh. Then suddenly the whole ground shook, some girls screamed, luna hugged her fiancée's arms tightly as Jason grabbed one of his blades. Takamichi looked for anything hostile, when the shaking stopped Jason quickly turned to Negi.

"Now what, Springfield-san?" Jason asked with a panicking expression, everyone looked at Negi with a worried expression except Evangeline who has her eyes closed not showing any expression at all. Negi pondered for a while, then an idea came to his mind; he quickly turned to Nodoka with a serious expression.

"Nodoka-san, let's go!" Negi exclaimed as he turn to the shy-librarian, Nodoka quickly nodded her head.

_Partner Miyazaki Nodoka! Show me the power hidden within you!_

Negi raised his hands, his staff on his left hand, a spell circle appeared on the ground while Nodoka stood, a small circle shape open up on her midsection inside of it as he took out a card.

'please be an armor card' Negi thought as he activate the contract. "Invoking Contract!"

Nodoka's body glew then her clothes changed into her armor card, four encyclopedia's flew above as she landed on the ground with her pink shoes.

"Alright armor card!" Chamo cheered.

"woah!" some of the girls awed in agreement, as they saw one of their classmates transform.

"honya-chan you look pretty" Fumika cheered looking at her Nodoka's new appearance.

"Alright Nodoka!" Yue cheered.

"Springfield-san is quite a lucky person," Jason muttered amaze as he saw the magic surrounding the small girl. "Drawing up an armor card on his first try."

"you can say that again," luna smiled as she snuggle up more; Jason blushed not showing it to his fiancée. "being the son of the thousand master-"

"Nodoka-san, can you look for a way to escape this world," Negi asked as he looked at the girl, Nodoka nodded her head as she use the magic that her teacher gave to her. She took one of the four encyclopedia as a small spell orb came on her hand as the pages of the book magically flip 30 pages per second.

"I got it!" Nodoka exclaimed as she found the answer, she read the page out loud so that everyone can hear. "it seems that there is two steps to get out of here, the first one is to seal the fairy next one is-"

Nodoka stopped her reading when she felt Negi's face a few inches away from her face, it seems that Negi went to read the page of the book. The shy girl turned deep red as Negi move closer reading the remaining texts.

"the other one is a spell," Negi said, not knowing what happened to the young girl next to him, he read the spell first into the book before chanting the spell.

(A/N: For those who don't know the spell watch episode 14 or 15 in negima? That is the same spell there is no Latin translation so I will not include it.)

As soon as Negi completed the spell, everything turn white, the place they stood turned white as they felt being teleported to another place, when everyone opened their eyes, the first thing they saw was people looking at them, some young girls were looking at them with shocked expression while some boys just stood there bewildered looking at them. Negi looked at his current location, a school building behind him, the large tree in front of him, then realization came to him.

"We're back," Negi muttered amazed.

"I can't believe it we're back!" ayaka said amazed, ignoring some passerby's gossips.

"Yeah, we're back!" the cheerleader's exclaimed, cheering at their accomplishment on returning, the rest of the class joined in.

"Thank goodness!" Jason sighed in relief, as he put his right arm around his fiancée's shoulder, the smaller girl just smiled.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Author notes:**

I guess that's it for the fire (fairy) arc, it took me at least 15k+ words just to finish this and I'm amazed at the words I used…anyhow the next arc is Kyoto which has some major version edition made by me… and Kotarou will show up in the next chapter…if anyone of you guys read the negima neo manga you know when will he show up… sir leo can you please submit your OC again with a real name this time… I cannot use nicknames in such ways ( I can only use it in massages or other what nots.)

Anyhow hope you guys like this chapter… any suggestion comments, edition or anything just pm me or tell me so I can see what I done wrong or correct!

Next update time is when I am able…

Till then bye!


	7. Chapter 4

**Author Notes:**

Hello guys this is the 4th chapter of this fic, actually it's the 7th time that I updated, but it's the 4th chapter chronologically, sorry for the delay I was sure to update yesterday but I just read the latest chapter of negima which is 332 and the action was sure to be more than 100% the next time around and finally it will come to a conclusion, I will stop babbling now and here it is… thank you sir leo for the review!

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own mahou sensei negima and the characters directly involve in it especially negima neo, that because of its pactio system that made this fic possible, but I do own the Strikers,

**Notes:**

This fic is based on negima? Anime and manga, so this chapter will tie all loose ends I saw and it will also answer some of the questions in the earlier chapters… the narrator will not show up in the future chapters to remove annoyance, but I will put some notes now and later… now that's over let's begin and I hope you guys enjoy reading!

**Chapter 4: **Class 3-A's new classmate: Kyoto Arc begins: (I) the informative Chapter (I)

* * *

Few hours passed and the class 3-A including Negi, Luna and Jason; Takahata went to see the principal, as soon as they entered the class, Negi told the Luna and her partner to seat on the Last desks on middle row behind Chisame and Yue. (A/N: Since this is based on Negima? The seating arrangement is also based on that, watch the anime so you can relate)

"Negi-sensei, can you explain what really happened?" Madoka asked confused, the other girls nodded while the girls who already knew the situation sighed. Negi looked at the girls with serious expression then nodded his head. The boy teacher explained everything, about the star crystal, about the darkness that is attacking students and he told them that why is it attacking them is another mystery he didn't know.

"Well according to Nodoka's book," Yue said as she read from one of Nodoka's book while the said girl was seating near her also reading one of her encyclopedia, she read it about the texts related to the star crystal. "It is said that the star crystal can give the user infinite amount of magical power but-"

"But what Yue-san?" Konoka asked her when she saw the lavender haired girl stopped reading and began to sweat.

"The user gets absorbed by the crystal, his or her emotions are corrupted by its power," Negi finished his eyes closed, sighing at whoever has the artifact.

A flash suddenly blinded the students as Nodoka's body glowed white, then she reverted back in her white t-shirt and pants; her encyclopedia's disappearing, her stomach growled but Kaede knew the side effects and gave her a meat bun which the smaller girl accepted nervously.

"What happened?" Ayaka asked confused.

"it means that Miyazaki-san's contract was deactivated." Satome concluded as she watched her, then writing something on her notebook.

"but why is Jason-san's contract haven't deactivated yet?" Makie said pointing at Jason; the boy sitting next to his fiancée, his clothes are still the same as when his contract was activated in the castle earlier.

"That's because permanent contracts can be activate and deactivated by the magi," lunas said, smiling then hugging Jason's arm. Using her left hand she quickly touched her fingers at Jason's forehead then Jason red suddenly then it died down as quickly as it glow revealing Jason back in his regular clothes.

"That's handy don't you think Ojou-Sama," Setsuna commented nodding her head.

"Yep," Konoka nodded; but a thought came to her, she asked something that got everyone's attention. "Um, Luna-san how do you make a permanent contract,"

With that question Chamo smirked, Evangeline sighed, Jason's eyes twitched, both Negi and Luna blushed deep red. This got the attention of Haruna, she smiled devilishly also saying. "hmm, judging from your reaction I'd say it's pretty personal, so tell us how do you create one?"

"Um, you s-see it's Um," Luna stuttered blushing looking at the ceiling finding it interesting at the moment.

Before haruna and the other girls find the answer the door to the classroom opened revealing Takamichi with a serious look, when he entered the room he found that all the girls excluding Chachamaru and Evangeline, was looking at him with disappointed looks.

"I'm very sorry for intruding-"Takamichi said looking at Negi questionably, then remembering his duty he quickly adjusted his glasses. "Negi-kun, the principal wants to see you right now," he said then looking at Jason and Luna, "Jason-san, you and Luna-san are also being requested by the principal, Evangeline you too."

Luna smiled in relief , Jason and Evangeline nodded and Negi looked serious, t\when Negi and the others are leaving, Asuna and Setsuna tried to follow but they were blocked by the tall teacher.

"Why can't we come Takahata-sensei?" Asuna asked confused.

"I'm sorry Asuna-kun, but it's really serious and the principal requested only them," answered Takamichi serious,

"but were Negi's partners, and if it's about 'that' why aren't we welcome?" Asuna argued, some girls got what she meant and also asked their concern; the room became filled with some girls talking, reacting quickly Negi answered stopping the girls.

"Don't worry about this Asuna-san, Girls" Negi called to everyone, he smile knowing how deep the situation is to everyone "I'll tell you the details later okay"

Asuna was still unsatisfied with the answer but before she can voice her concern, Negi and the others already left, She sighed moving back to her seat next to Konoka and put her head in hear arms.

"they still don't need out help," Konoka said disappointed . "after everything they still don't trust us."

"I know what they are thinking Ojou-Sama," Setsuna patted her shoulder reassuring her. "I guess they don't want all of us to get involved more than ever, they principal knows what he is doing,"

"I know that, but still," Konoka replied back, then she recalled what her Sec-Chan said," wait Sec-Chan, you said that the principal I mean grandfather-"

"yes, Ojou-Sama, the principal is also a wizard just like Negi-sensei and Takahata-sensei," Setsuna answered.

This information shocked everyone except for the people who already know this fact. (A/N: that would be Asuna, Mana, and Setsuna respectively) the other girls became silent finding being silent would be the most suitable thing to do. Minutes passed since the teachers left, the class is still silent; Asuna count not hold it anymore, she stood up from her seat, and made another attempt to leave the room but his time Chachamaru stopped her.

"I'm sorry Asuna-san but master told me, not to let anyone outside here, to avoid risk" Chachamaru said blocking the door.

"Chachamaru-san not you too!" Asuna grunted, she made several attempts but all of them were futile, feeling defeated she went back to her desk and sighed.

"Um, Asuna-san," Nodoka called to her, she was too busy eating when things happened; but Yue patched her up with things after she was done eating.

"Honya-Chan, why?" Asuna replied looking at her questionably.

"do you still have the card you borrowed from Kaede-san?" Nodoka asked shyly when she saw everyone looked at her with questioning looks, even Yue and Haruna was intrigued with her slowly changing personality.

'I'll ask Nodoka later,' Yue though with a smile.

'Go for it Nodoka!' Haruna thought smiling.

"is this what you want Nodoka-dono?" Kaede said moving towards her and giving her the card. The shy girl accepted it and looked at the card with interest. "but why do you want it borrow it Nodoka-dono?"

"Maybe if luck is on our side, maybe I can help us," Nodoka shyly explained, more curious looks appeared on the girls.

"Yes, we know that those encyclopedia's are helpful Honya-chan" Asuna said curiously. "But can it predict the future?"

"No, it can't Asuna-san," Nodoka answered then she activated the card, a book and a pair of reading glasses came out. "But this book can do the same as that," she quickly put on the glasses and opened the white book as the empty pages got writings on it, she read it to everyone in the room.

* * *

(In the principal's room)

Evangeline, Takamichi, Negi, Luna and Jason entered the room, the latter two looked at the room curiously as Evangeline waved her hand and the former two bowed as greeting to the elder Konoe.

"Principal," Takamichi greeted bowing, "I brought them as you requested,"

"Good evening, dean," Negi also greeted bowing,

"Yo," Evangeline greeted

"Well thank you, Takahata-sensei," the elder Konoe greeted back, "Good evening to you, Negi-kun, Evangeline" the principal looked at the two persons he requested, "Takahata-sensei told me all about you two, you came from the Magic academy yes?"

"Yes, Principal-sama," Jason answered bowing, Luna followed his movements. "The Magic academy sent us to investigate and to sent them any improvement about the case of the stolen star crystal, here is the introductory letter written by the head of the magical academy," giving the letter which the elder Konoe gladly accepted he opened the letter as he opened it, Jason started to introduce himself properly,. "My name is Minister magi, Jason Striker, 2nd officer in the intelligence retrieval section in Magic academy Athens branch, and she is" Jason pointed his fiancée.

"My name is Luna Ann Moonfall, 1st officer in the intelligence retrieval section in Magic academy Athens branch, my battle style is of Warlock and my elemental branch is fire secondary is wind, Magistra Magi of Jason-kun and I'm also his fiancée,"

"What do you mean by warlock?" Negi asked confused, hearing it for the first time.

"boya, when she said Warlock, it refers to her battle style which is she solely rely on her Partner for defense while she casts powerful spells, so that's explains why you can't defeat that golem when you were alone and you manage to defeat it when My classmate of a ninja help you out," Evangeline explained looking at her smirking. 'Although judging from her magical ability she can really pack a punch but what about her partner, interesting,' (A/N I just change the wizard to warlock since I all call them wizards anyway, read negima! Chapter 60 page 12 if you're curious)

* * *

(In the classroom)

"wow, that book is really helpful Honya-chan," Asuna smiled as she listen to what Nodoka was reading, the latter girl was reading her cosplay artifact card that enables her to read the mind, for this time she read Negi's mind, the picture of t he book showed a picture of him with an awed look.

"That really explains much," Kaede said, her hand on her chin thinking. "Luna-dono excelled much when I'm defending her, guess that's explains much she's really much dependent on attack, de gozaru,"

"Shh, Kaede –san where trying to listen to what will happen next," Ayaka said, ushering the taller girl to be silent, the taller girl went silent as she listen to what will happen next.

(Back in the principal's room)

"I have read the introductory letter and this is what I concluded," the elder Konoe said as he got the attention of the people in the room, he breathed deeply before saying, "the academy requested that I enroll Luna-san in this school until the situation has been cleared up, so Negi-sensei put her on your class okay?"

"Yes Dean," Negi agreed listening deeply.

"Next since we lack people in the library, Jason-san you will be employed as a librarian in this academy that is also until the situation is cleared up," Konoemon said, looking at the 15 year old boy.

"Sir but why a librarian, he can be also be one of the students in the boys section?" Takamichi asked confused.

"Takahata-sensei I got a degree on Library and Information Science and I have some experience regarding library work," Jason answered smiling.

"Does that answer your question Takahata-sensei?" elder Konoe said, as he continue, "the Last thing as they give two weekly reports, the first one is for me and the Last is to be sent to the magical academy," he looked at the two and asked, "is that clear?"

"Yes, principal-sama!" Jason and Luna said in unison bowing. "Thank you for having us!"

"It's no problem," the elder Konoe said laughing, and then standing from his seat looking at the window, "now about the situation about the fairy, Negi-sensei explain it to me in details,"

"Yes dean," Negi replied, "it all started when my students found out about my Magic,"

**To be continued:**

well I guess that's it for this chapter, I guess when I said that this chapter kotarou will show up but I decided to put in on the next chapter…don't worry I'll update tomorrow after I went home after class, and some duty in the library… as for as questions and violent reactions I'm up to chat every Um…Sunday and Monday only, anyhow I'm sorry if this chapter came out shorter than I expected I watched SONA (State of no accomplishement as some politicians call it) by our president, it took longer than I expected so I really am sorry…

And I also changed the description of the story the full summary is this, Based on negima? And the original manga: added some OC and some old and new enemies, the race towards the ultimate artifact is on! Neo-pactio system. NegiXAsuna NegiXNodoka NegiXYue OCXOC

What is the ultimate artifact? Dare to guess!

Well I guess that's that…

Till next time!

Bye!


	8. Chapter 4A

**Author notes:**

Well this is the 8th chapter that I updated and 4-A part chronologically, as I said Last time I'll update today since classes was suspended due to storm, but I hope it doesn't affect My studies, anyhow this chapter is just the continuation of the Last chapter… further questions will be answered here… thanks for sir Thousand Wings for the review and Sir leo for that message, My feedbacks to your messages will be put on later but for now just read this chapter…

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own mahou sensei negima and the characters directly involve in it especially negima neo, that because of its pactio system that made this fic possible, but I do own the Strikers,

**Notes:**

This fic is based on negima? Anime and manga, so this chapter will tie all loose ends I saw and it will also answer some of the questions in the earlier chapters… the narrator will not show up in the future chapters to remove annoyance and other characters showed up in the anime will finally show themselves for a short while, why?, read this chapter to find out,… now that's over let's begin and I hope you guys enjoy reading!

**Chapter 4a: **Class 3-A's new Classmate; Kyoto arc (I) Informative Chapter (II)

* * *

Negi explained everything to the dean, his involvement with the fairy, the castle they transported into, him being transformed into a chupacabra and finally the arrival of the strikers, the dean listened to everything Negi said, and nodded after Negi finished his explanation,

"and that's how we were teleported back here dean," Negi breathed after a long explanation, he watched as the dean turned to him nodded his head in approval.

"Everything you explained today is what Takahata-sensei reported to me," the elder Konoe said putting his hand on his chin, thinking for a moment then looked at Evangeline, "Evangeline, what do you think this means?"

"I cannot give a full explanation to what is happening old man," Evangeline huffed, Takamichi scolded her on her behavior but the dean quickly silenced the teacher. "but I can guess that the person whose holding the crystal now, has a connection to boya, but that's all."

The people in the room looked at Negi then back at Evangeline, after a moments of silence the elder Konoe coughed getting everyone's attention.

"Anyhow, the boarding arrangement for this two are now in session," the elder Konoe said as he took a seat. "Since these two are engaged, there is no reason for us to be separating them," he looked at Takamichi and said. "Takahata-sensei, make sure that these two are living near the faculty dorms since Jason-sensei will be employed here,"

The tall teacher nodded his head in approval then, looked at the two who quickly nodded their head, and then the elder Konoe once again gained their attention.

"Now that every matter is settled, you can return back to your posts today, Jason-sensei, you will start tomorrow, and Luna-kun you will be joining 3-A tomorrow okay?" the elder Konoe summarized filling the papers in his desk, ushering everyone to leave the room.

"Yes, Principal-sama!" Jason and Luna answered bowing.

Everyone was leaving the room, when the elder Konoe called one more time, "oh and by the way, Jason-sensei, Luna-kun we also have another people came from the magical academy, it's moutsu-kun, Shichimi-chan, I saw them earlier and they are in the faculty room if you two want to talk to them,"

Negi was the Last to leave the room, he locked the door and looked at the people looking back at him, Evangeline already left moving back to the room, he remembered the two familiars who turned him into a chupacabra. "Speaking of moutsu-san and Shichimi-san, I haven't seen them after we returned here,"

"Who?" Jason asked confused, he looked at his fiancée who also had a questioning gaze.

"The other people I mean familiars who were sent here from the Magic Academy, Jason-san" Chamo answered puffing a chocolate cigarette, he recalled the two familiars as it was yesterday. "Moutsu-san is a familiar who took the shape of a frog, while Shichimi-san is in cat form." As soon as Negi and Chamo explained, Jason looked at Luna then the small girl nodded; they looked at Takahata-sensei with a pleading look.

"Takahata-sensei, we would like to talk to them for a while if you wouldn't mind," Jason explained to the older teacher, and then he continued. "We would like to discuss to them about the job if possible."

"I guess," Takahata answered, then he looked at the smaller teacher near him, "well since I would like to discuss this to the girls so I guess its okay, but do you want us to escort you?"

"No it won't be necessary Takahata-sensei," Luna answered, smiling. "It's sort of important, don't worry we will find the faculty room,"

The two teachers nodded then they separated , Takahata and Negi moving towards the room where the class awaits them, then the Magistra and Minister went towards the faculty room.

(Faculty room)

* * *

Shichimi and Moutsu were both familiars created by the thousand master; Nagi Springfield, Negi's father; they were both send to supervise Negi and to make sure that he becomes safe, and the incident regarding his students finding him a wizard and turning him into an animal was also part of their plan, now that both of this were finished they have to return and report everything to their master.

"would you like to hurry up Moustu," Shichimi purred to her partner annoyed, on her side her stuff ready for departure.

"You can't rush good packing," Moutsu the frog replied back packing his things into a small luggage. "In a good way,"

In the incident regarding the third party, as things proceeded the way both of them didn't expect as two other person the Magic academy came; their cover up was at risk so they tried to keep at it a low profile until things cool down and this is the perfect time to do it.

"But if we don't hurry those two might find out about us," Shichimi replied back she hurriedly help the frog in packing things to the annoyance of the frog, they didn't notice that the door to the faculty room opened.

"You worry to much cat," Moutsu replied packing the Last piece of souvenir to give to their master. "Those two won't find out, in a good way,"

"Find out about what Moutsu-san?" a voice questioned.

"oh nothing, just about the two of us not really coming from the Magic academy that's-" Moutsu replied looking back to see Jason, behind him his fiancée smiling; Moutsu bit his tongue and tried to escape but his body was caught by Jason's hand stopping him, and Shichimi was also caught by a 'ignis capturae' by the small girl, the two familiars sweat furiously as they watch Jason and Luna smirked deviously.

"So, you two didn't come from the western magical association," Jason said, griping harder on Moutsu's body, he already knows it's futile to kill the frog since the fog has a temporary body. "So that means Luna said to me was true, isn't that right honey,"

The girl next to him nodded, and put her finger in her cheek smiling. "when Principal-sama said that both of you came from the western magical association, I have no choice but to check your names and guess what, no familiars naming Shichimi and Moutsu were assigned here and those name don't exist so let us ask you two-"

The two familiars gulped knowing that the jig is up.

"Who are you two? And who do you work for?" both of them asked in unison, when they realized what they said they looked at each other and smiled, then looking back at their captors. Shichimi and Moutsu panicked, leaving no choice but to escape, both of them glow a bright shade of white temporary blinding the couple and when both of them opened their eyes Shichimi and Moutsu were gone and their belongings have also disappeared.

"They escaped," Jason said surveying the empty faculty room.

"Let's follow them," Luna suggested, motioning for the door,"

"No, let them be,"

"Why?" his fiancée asked confused.

"We got more things to do," Jason said as he saw some dark orbs in the room move towards another location. "And this one's more powerful,"

"Who?" Luna asked curious, grabbing his hand affectionately.

"it's about the person I encountered in that castle," Jason answered, smiling on her gesture, then they walked towards the place Jason noticed. "I'll tell you on the way and prepared, we May have to fight him."

Luna nodded as they went upstairs towards the roof, passing some students who looked at them; some curious some smiling mischievously as they saw their clasped hands.

(At the rooftop)

* * *

The Black Rose Baron; or Negi's older sister, Nekane Springfield, is looking at the darkness forming in front of her; the masked baron opened her hand in front of the formation of darkness then she muttered a spell, in seconds the darkness exploded, disappearing seconds later, she sighed and turned around to see a person familiar to her, the person he encountered in the castle.

(Flashback)

* * *

The black rose baron sighed as she fought another wave of darkness in front of her; when the whole absorption towards the castle; she waited in a place where she can ambush the small Negi to have a small chat with him but things turn worse as the place were quickly overrun by darkness trying to consume her.

"things became more difficult that I imagined." She muttered to herself as she disperse more shadows , then she felt something moving fast, following her instincts she quickly turned around and blocked a sword with her cane. She looked up to see a boy '15 years old' she guessed. 'black hair; she pushed the boy forward and prepared for anything.

"who are you?" she asked curiously in her man voice.

"I'm sorry," the boy spoke in English bowing his head. "I thought you were also one of 'those' things."

"well sorry but I am not," she answered disappointed at being accused of one of those things.

"maybe because your wearing too much makeup and those clothes are all black," the boy said not dropping his guard. "I'm sorry to be rude, the names striker; Jason striker and you are?"

'a weird name,' she thought 'but the surname's quite familiar,' she shook the thought away and opened her mouth to introduce but they both noticed another wave of darkness moving towards them, both knowing what the other is thinking they both turned back on each other and fought the darkness.

When the fighting is over Jason turned around o find that he is all alone in the empty corridor.

"Arg!" Jason growled annoyed, "what's up with people disappearing now a day? It's very irritating!"

(Flashback End)

"Hello sir, nice meeting you again," Jason greeted the masked Springfield in front of him; his fiancée looked at the man questionably. "Masked guy,"

"Oh, if it's the young swordsman, what's your name again," the baron spoke, bowing in a gentleman's manner. "Oh yeah, Jason, what is that you want from me?"

"I'd like to continue what we left, when you disappeared leaving me in that corridor," Jason said annoyed at her.

"well I'm sorry to left you young Jason," the baron apologized to him smiling, then he noticed the girl behind him, she looked at the baron curiously, the baron's eyes wandered lower seeing their clasped hands; she smiled to them looking back at their faces. "and who is this girl, I guess that she is your Magistra,"

(A/N: remember that they were speaking in English so I will remove the –san or any formality every time they spoke.)

"I asked that first sir," Jason growled, he didn't know why but the guy's face rubs him the wrong way. Luna watched worriedly as she saw the tension between the two.

"really sorry to be rude," the baron bowed again, she posed as she made an introduction, "I am the ambassador of love and friendship, they call me the Black rose baron!"

"black rose Baron," Luna repeated in awe, she watched the illusion of falling black petals from behind the baron. "That's so cool!" (A/N: for the people who don't know what the pose is watch the anime)

"Luna? Are you alright?" Jason looked to his fiancée and gawked at her face. "You call that cool?"

"Yep, I'm really happy to accept this mission!" Luna giggled like a schoolgirl, "I really want to watch people cosplay and seeing him like that, wee, Japan is soo cool!"

Both the baron and Jason sweat dropped at her answer, not believing what the girl is saying like 'Japan is so cool', they both shook their heads and returned to what they are doing.

"What do you want here?" Jason asked his expression less serious now, after what his fiancée displayed the tension seems to drop. "Are you affiliated with those two familiars?"

"Two familiars?" the baron asked the he remembered, "sorry but I'm not," he looked at them and threw them a black rose which the younger boy caught it. "I'm really in a hurry," the baron turned around and jumped below.

"hey wait!" Jason run towards the edge. "I'm not done with you yet!" when he went to the edge he looked down to see nothing but students walking entering/exiting the building. "What's up with people disappearing instantly this days? Sheesh!"

"Don't worry about him darling," Luna said in a reassuring voice. "He already said enough,"

"What do you mean?"

"He said his name is black rose baron isn't he," Luna stating this fact.

"Yes, why is that?" Jason replied looking at her curiously.

"Remember where black roses grew on," Luna smiled.

"wales," Jason said remembering the book he read it on, then realizing things. "so that means-"

"Yes, the baron is some how connected to Negi Springfield, and the reason why the star crystal has been stolen is also somehow connected to this baron person," Luna concluded smiling when she noticed her fiancées expression.

"You are so clever, honey," Jason smirked moving closer to his fiancée, "I loved that about you,"

Luna blushed and closed the gap between them, they kissed for a few moment before walking back towards the classroom 3-A so they can look for their room.

**To be continued:**

Well I guess that's it for the 4th chapter chronologically all the gaps and questions are now answered, what will happen to the Baron? I have plans for him/her anyhow I'm done for this week so wait until Sunday again (Probably Monday on Philippine time) to update again, anyhow Kotarou will appear on the 5th chapter chronologically, of course his partner is Natsume, about Moutsu and Shichimi will not appear for more chapters they will appear in the Battle of Mahora arc(edited version) other than that wait for updates…I guess that's it for this chapter…

Review/ Messages response..

**Sir leo: **Thanks for the guess, I'll take that into account but a 'mask' is not fitting for an ultimate artifact, since I made it a race It means that the ultimate artifact is composed of 5 other artifacts and the 1st part is the star crystal (oops I said too much) but thanks for the message and I hope you continue to read..

**Sir Thousand Wing** : Thanks for the review, your right am a Filipino and My update time is the same as both our time so wait for the update every Monday, thanks for the review!

I guess that's it for today!

Till next time!

Bye!


	9. Chapter 5

**Author notes:**

Well this is the 9th chapter that I updated and 5th part chronologically, sorry for the late update, I have library duties yesterday so I didn't have time to update…but since today's class was suspended I'll post It today, thanks for the message sir leo and sir thousand wings for the review!

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own mahou sensei negima and the characters directly involve in it especially negima neo, that because of its pactio system that made this fic possible, but I do own the Strikers,

**Notes:**

This fic is based on negima? Anime and manga, the latest chapter of negima was a blast: an ice storm with lightning and medium of a rose, damn Evangeline is one powerful wizard really powerful… now that's over let's beginning and I hope you guys enjoy reading!

**Chapter 5: **Kotarou (I); Time Break Chapter

(Time Break [I])

* * *

A day had passed since everyone's return to Mahora, everything settled down after Negi and Takahata explained what they discussed with the dean. (Even though the girls already knew what they discussed) after class everyone returned to their dorm and the couple was escorted to their room. The next day Negi is introducing the girls new classmate to the class.

"Okay, girls I like to introduce your new classmate," Negi said as he ushered the small girl into the room for everyone to see; then he continued, "even though you guys already know her, come in, Luna-san"

The small brown-haired girl entered the room, wearing a standard Mahora uniform, the difference that she is wearing a blue headband with a green cross in the side and a pair of glasses; the class saw this and they became confused.

"Hello, everyone nice to meet you," the brown haired-girl bowed. "My name is Luna Ann Moonfall, even though all of us have already met, I hope we get along,"

"Um, Luna-san" Asuna asked, "Why are you wearing glasses?"

"Um, Asuna-san, you see" Luna answered smiling, "I have myopia that's why I need glasses,"

"What's myopia?" Asuna said confused.

"It means that she's nearsighted, Asuna-san" Negi answered her.

"But, back earlier you were seeing just fine," Asuna replied more confused.

"You see it's because-"Luna answered but she was cut of when Evangeline spoke, everyone looked at her.

"She used her Magic to boost her stats," the vampire said in a bored way, "most wizards use it too keep up with opponents since she is a warlock type."

"Yes, McDowell-san is correct, Asuna-san," Luna answered smiling. "When in battle I use My Magic to boost my stats, that's why I can see perfectly fine, but the only side effects are that enemies can easily detect me because using Magic in boosting stats requires continuous consumption of magical power thus making me easier to detect.

Everyone got the answer they needed and they were quite satisfied now that they can freely talk about things normal people usually don't talk about, Negi smiled to himself knowing that this class got a more powerful bond than ever; he coughed getting everyone's attention after he spoke returning in his teacher position.

"Okay class, since Luna-san has been properly introduced herself, we can start now the class," he looked at the room before looking back at the brown-haired girl, "now Luna-san, you can seat behind Yue-san and Chisame-san." He pointed to the Last empty desk. The brown haired girl nodded and preceded to seat behind the mentioned girls, Yue greeted her which she greeted back cheerfully.

"Okay class, before we can start our lesson proper, I would like to discuss this year's field trip, this time the school decided to go to Kyoto," Negi said as he write the work Kyoto trip on the board. Hearing the work Kyoto, Setsuna's eyes twitch remembering the job she was given. (I guess you guys already know it so I will skill it, I'll move to the time-frame now.)

(Time Break [II])

* * *

Two months have passes since the admission of Luna in the class 3-A, everyone treated the girl with cheerfulness and friendliness with the later girl happily enjoyed. Many things happened in that span of time, this includes a certain infirmary incident concerning Negi and a certain young nurse named Ako, Luna joining the library exploration club which haruna enjoyed so she can gather information more about Luna and her fiancée so she can have more ideas for her new doujin, another incident at the library involving Jason's request in arranging new books and the ones Negi and the others destroyed when they went down there the Last time. (a/n: maybe at least episode 8 or 9), and the walking clubs tour for Jason and Luna which went sidetracked over and over much to the annoyance of the couple but they enjoyed it anyhow. Even thought with shadows still showing up now and then, the class had their normal life returned to them again.

(Time Break [III])

* * *

It was another normal day at class 3-A, everyone was doing their normal things, the cheerleaders are fixing their things (I don't know what they are called), haruna drawing something on her sketchpad, Asuna having an animated conversation with Konoka, Setsuna and Mana were conversing, Zazie was juggling , Chisame is typing on her laptop (maybe updating her profile), Nodoka was reading a book, while Yue was drinking hot cola while looking back at the girl behind her; there seated the small brown haired girl wearing her headband with a green cross, she was reading a book while occasionally drawing something on a piece of paper then back again on reading a book, above her was a single fireball floating back and forth.

'Magic is really interesting' Yue thought amazed as she took a sip on her drink, watching the fireball float back and forth. 'I wonder if I can also do these things maybe if Negi-' Her thoughts were cut of when she watch the fireball suddenly grew smaller in size then disappearing as the small wizard girl sighed in frustration.

"This is hard," Luna said in English accidentally dropping the paper on the ground which it flew taken by the wind and landed near Yue.

"What is this?" the girl asked picking up the piece of paper, Yue looked at a drawing; it was a circle: a Magic circle, it was the same spell circle she saw whenever Luna casts a spell but in the sides are different runes that she is unfamiliar of. "It's a spell circle, but it is quite different from what you sue Luna-san,"

"You are right about that Yue-san," the brown haired girl explained standing from her seat and walking towards Yue, the book is till on her hands. "I'm currently creating a trap spell."

"A trap spell?" the curious Yue asked.

"Yes, based on the spells written on this book I'm trying to create My own spell using trap as a medium." Luna answered but then she became depressed. "But it seems that I can't properly utilize it,"

"What do you mean?" Yue asked more confused. "I can't understand it well,"

"I mean, this spell is more complicated than I thought," Luna explained to her opening her book, showing the girl a page showing a different spell circle but the symbols there are quite the same. "I tried to use the same runes here as reference but it seems the spell won't work properly, wait I'll demonstrate it to you"

Luna looked around in the room and found a suitable location, she then muttered something inaudible to Yue, Chisame who was next to her was typing on her computer. A moment passed then she looked at the girl who was confused and intrigued by this action.

"Okay the spell is done," the girl said, "now to test it," she quickly called Asuna; who was talking to Konoka when her name was called.

"What is it Luna-san?" Asuna asked confused; she looked at the place pointed by Luna when the girl said "Asuna-san can you please go there, I would like to test something," the girl pointed to a place near the teachers desk, Asuna thought about it first, but since she has nothing better to do she decided to do anyways, she quickly excused herself from Konoka and went to the table.

"What do I-"Asuna said as she went to the desk, she caught herself in mid-sentence when the ground she stepped on glow, the whole class started to look at her; Asuna gasped when the ground erupted a familiar spell circle twice her width; then as the seconds passed it grew more earning a scream from the her then the light quickly died down as the spell circle disappeared, earning her a relieved sigh.

"See," Luna said as she pointed to the ground where the trap was set. "My spell was wrongly constructed, so it didn't blow up."

Yue nodded while Asuna rushed to the brown haired-girl carrying an angry expression.

"Luna-san, why did you do that," Asuna called to her. "You could almost kill me you know!"

"I'm very sorry Asuna-san," Luna apologized, smiling slightly. "I just want to show Yue-san the spell I was constructing." She bowed deeply. "I'm very sorry for using you as a test subject."

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize like that," Asuna said embarrassed at being bowed at. "I know that you won't harm me so it's okay, just give me a heads up on what are you doing."

Asuna smirked then returned back to her seat and continued talking to Konoka; the class returned back doing their things, Luna returned to her seat and sighed; she fixed her headband and glasses then returned to constructing her spell.

"Hey, little girl," Evangeline called, Luna's eyes twitched at being called little, she quickly looked at the vampire confused. "Let me see that sketch of yours,"

Luna confused, didn't argue and gave the vampire the paper, it didn't Last a minute until the paper was returned to her, Yue looked curious at what Evangeline did, since all of the class knew about what Evangeline really is, she quickly assumed that Evangeline knew what she is doing.

"Little girl, there is a fatal flaw in this incantation of yours." Evangeline explained, Luna and Yue absorbed what she is saying. "The runes you use contradicts your style,"

"Huh?" Luna asked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you usually use high amounts of Magic and the runes here are too small for your large reserves," Evangeline weakly pointed to the runes in the sketch. "So that the Magic doesn't circulate well when you use it,"

Luna nodded and listened intently, Yue looked at Evangeline amazed.

"Fire Magic is the most frustrating thing to manipulate since it's really destructive, you just need to insert larger runes that you usually use and the spell will work out fine, I don't know what do you intent to use this for, but the size of the spell I guess it can destroy at least a tank, I don't care whatsoever I am just really bored."

Luna smiled, thanked the vampire and quickly returned to her seat and then started to draw again. Yue gave the vampire a knowing look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Evangeline called to Yue, "I'm really bored, and that's the only reason I helped her."

Yue was going to answer back when the door to the room opened; Negi entered saying 'okay class return to your seats' everyone returned to their proper seat and turned to look at the professor seeing his tired form. Luna and Evangeline quickly saw what's wrong but the vampire decided to look at the ceiling uninterested.

"Sensei, what happened?" Luna called. "Why are you injured?"

"What do you mean Luna-san?" Asuna asked confused, the whole class looked at the brown haired girl, except for Evangeline who's still looking at the ceiling. "Negi is fine, see?"

"She means, that boya used Magic to heal his wounds," Evangeline answered bored, not caring at all.

"Healed wounds using Magic are invisible to human eyes but to wizards like us magical traces are visible," Luna continued to look at their professor who looked surprised at their actions.

"Is that true, Negi-sensei?" Ayaka said standing from her seat.

"Negi "Asuna muttered, disappointed at the young teacher.

"Um, yes, Iincho-san," Negi said looking down at the ground.

"What happened Negi-sensei?" Ayaka asked more worried.

"you see, this morning when I was patrolling , I was attacked," Negi explained, recalling the events, "What!" some of the girls exclaimed, Asuna ,Ayaka , Nodoka, Konoka and Yue was one of the most surprised by this.

"What, who attacked you Negi-dono?" Kaede asked. "I didn't notice anything when I was patrolling I mean the club was walking earlier."

"Kaede-nee is right!" Fuuka called.

"Desu!" Fumika came next.

"Well, it was dogs," Negi said looking at everyone. "Black dogs,"

* * *

**To be continued:**

Well I guess that's that, the next update is on maybe Sunday or Monday depends on My schedule, but hope you like this chapter! Sorry if it's short, I'll make it up to you guys!

Any reviews, comments suggestion please don't hesitate to give one.

Till then!

Bye!


	10. Chapter 5A

**Author notes: **

Well Hello guys, this is the 10th chapter of this fic and the 5-A chapter chronologically, I'm very sorry for the delay because this week is midterms week and I had library duty so I had no time to update last Monday, but anyhow thank you for the message sir leo and for the reviews by sir, thousand wings and miss nami uchiha1313, I hope you guys continue to read this story.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Negima? It is created by Ken Akamatsu and I don't have any affiliation with him what so ever… although I own the Striker couple… and the new oc I mean item that will appear in this chapter…

**Notes:**

This chapter will show the armor card of Yue Ayase, and her modified ability, although I planned this chapter to have a long battle with kotarou but I decided to put it on the next chapter so you guys will know her artifact because it will have a powerful impact in the plot, but I promise that the next chapter will be the long awaited battle with kotarou.

**Chapter 5-A: Kotarou (III): Yue's armor card; Explanation Chapter**

* * *

Negi explained what transpired earlier; he was strolling in the campus grounds when he left the presence of the darkness, he quickly went and dispelled them, after the presence of the darkness disappeared, four black dogs attacked him, he quickly defeated three with his magic but the last one manage to scratch him in the cheeks and stomach before he defeated it, the dogs quickly disappeared into thin air after they were defeated.

"Well, judging from what you explained is that those dogs were non-related to the star crystal," Luna said after hearing what Negi said. "the one thing that I'm confused is that you have 29 partners why the heck you won't ask for help?"

This question made some of the girls worry for their professor, some angry at him for not asking for help and some confused at Luna.

"I mean," Luna looked at some of the girls, "you guys being Negi's partner, you guys have to at least know what is happening to him,"

"Luna-san, I prefer that we talk about this later," Negi said as he watch some of the girls look at him. "because class is starting,"

Luna nodded and apologized for disturbing the class, Asuna looked angry at Negi. 'what do you think your doing Negi,' she thought 'not after what happened to al of us, why wont you still need our help?' she decided to let Negi have a piece of her mind but for now she have to let class start.

(Time lapse: After class)

* * *

"Okay class, now remember tomorrow will meet at the station at 9:00am okay," Negi announced to the class at the same time erasing the writings in the blackboard. "Class dismissed,"

As soon as Negi said that Asuna, Konoka, Ayaka and Nodoka quickly stood up, saying 'Negi-sensei' at the same time.

"Sorry, Iinchou-san, Asuna-san…" Negi said as he went straight to the door, but he was blocked by Setsuna. "But I have other business to attend to."

"No, Negi," Asuna said as he went near the teacher. "We have more questions to ask you,"

"I'm very sorry Negi sensei,' Setsuna said as she grabs his hand."After what happened earlier, I would like also some answers."

"Setsuna-san," Negi said as he tried to let go of the girl's grip but to no avail. "let go of my hand,"

"Why, Negi-bouzu?" Kaede said as she went near the teacher. "Why won't you let us help you?"

Some of the girls went near the teacher, and soon after Negi was crowded by his students and some voicing their concerns. Evangeline and Chachamaru left the room, thus the latter looking at the scene before leaving. Luna just sighed saying 'trouble in paradise' and returned to drawing her sketch.

Before the girls can have their answer, the door once again opened, the girls looked at the person standing at the doorway. Jason looked at the room bewildered, then he looked at the crowded place in the room, there he saw Negi on the ground while Asuna was on top of him, getting the wrong idea he quickly looked at some other place.

"Maybe, I entered at a wrong time" Jason said as he quickly excused himself then he saw his fiancée's face, he quickly got the signal his fiancée gave him.

"Jason-sensei," Konoka asked curious. "Why are you here?"

"You see, I'd like to talk to your sensei, but it seems that his hands are still full so maybe later," Jason explained looking at the crowd.

"No, Jason-sensei," Negi said as Asuna got off him and he quickly stood up. "What is it?"

"Well I would like to ask you if I can borrow the library exploration club later," Jason said as he gave him a letter signed by the dean. "you see, I'm still fixing the damaged part of the library island, and I would like someone who knows the library well enough for me to carry books without falling in some other traps because someone manage to destroy the shelves there," Fuuka and Fumika blushed remembering the tour they gave Jason and Luna which got very sidetracked.

"Is the four of enough Jason-sensei?" Haruna asked as she figure out her plans for tonight.

"Yes, you guys are more than enough," Jason smiled as he look at his fiancée, "come on Luna, I'm hungry, let's eat,"

"Okay, darling," Luna smiled as she went down and hold her fiancée's hand, then she whispered 'help him' in his ear, Jason nodded and looked at the boy-teacher.

"You looked tired, Negi-sensei," Jason said as he put his palm on Negi's forehead, then grabbing his hand. "Come on, I have something that will fix you up."

Some of the girls complained when the librarian grabbed their teacher but they were no match for Jason when he explained that they will have their teacher back after he was done with him.

"Thank you," Negi said as they left the room and went straight outside.

"No problem," Jason said as he looks at his fiancée's face. "I won't ask why, but let me just tell you one thing,"

"What is it?" Negi asked as he looks at the librarian curiously.

"there will be a time when you will need the help of your partners, it won't be today or tomorrow but trust me, you will need them," Jason seriously said as his fiancée smiled at him, "don't try to do everything by yourself, besides it's much more fun when doing something with others then just yourself,"

Negi took what the librarian said as they went of separate place; he didn't know that a pair of eyes was looking at him.

(Time lapse [a small one])

* * *

It was physical education class for 3-A, all of the girls excluding a certain Yue was in the gym. Asuna was looking at the gym, nobody was there except for them so they can freely talk about magic and other stuffs.

"That Negi," Asuna said looking for their professor who was not in the gym. "he's late, what is he doing,"

"Don't worry Asuna," Konoka said as she walks next to her, "maybe, he some meeting with grandfather of something."

"ojou-sama is right," Setsuna commented as she was doing some sit-ups. 'Negi-sensei can protect himself; there is nothing for you to worry about."

"I'm not worrying for that kid," Asuna denied, her cheeks flushed. "It's just that we are his partners, he should have more trust in us."

The girls heard what Asuna said, Ayaka looked down on the ground depressed; some of them sighed, Luna saw this and she said some words of encouragement.

"there will be a time where your teacher will need you ," Luna said as she was reading her magic book, fixing her glasses she continued. 'it may not be today, but if it does happen, you guys must do your best just to help him, but for now you guys must trust in his judgment and make yourselves stronger."

Some of the girls moods changes on what the little girl said, Evangeline huffed while Asuna, Nodoka and Ayaka nodded, Konoka smiled. Nodoka turned to Haruna worried.

"Haruna, do you know where Yue-Yue is?" Nodoka asked worried about her friend. "She's never late for class."

"no, Nodoka," Haruna answered as she looks at the gym. "I haven't seen her since after class."

Their question was answered when the door to the outside opened, revealing Negi chatting with Yue; the girl was wearing a black robe with red linings on the sleeves, a black short skirt, violet stockings, a yellow loose belt a pair of black shoes and a very large black hat with a large 'x' in the upper part near the tip, from far she looks like a real wizard.

"I'm very Yue-san," Negi said as they walk inside the gym, he didn't notice that the girls were looking at them because he was looking at Yue's face.

"It's fine Negi-sensei," Yue answered, her cheeks blushing slightly, she watched as some of her classmates were looking at them. "Besides I didn't know my artifact yet because you're the one who defeated those dogs."

"yeah, but I'm really sorry that you got involved in my battle earlier," Negi commented bowing then he smiled looking at her, "but now you really look like a wizard Yue-san,"

"Yue-san, Negi, what happened" Asuna said as she went near the two. "why are the two of you late?"

"You see, Asuna-san," Negi said as both he and Yue were quickly surrounded by his students.

"Yue, what happened to your clothes?" Haruna asked confused but intrigued at the same time. "Where did the two of you go actually?"

"Actually, Yue-san found me," Negi answered calmly, "and what she is wearing right now is her armor form,"

"What; really?" Konoka said amazed at when her teacher nodded. "Her armor form, wow,"

"What happened Negi-sensei?" Setsuna asked. "Why is Yue-san in her armor form?"

"well, when I was on the way here, I was attacked by black dogs," Negi explained, "good thing that Yue-san found me when I was surrounded."

"but Negi-sensei manage to defeat all of the dogs without my help," Yue said depressed, " I didn't have time to use my artifact,"

Asuna and Ayaka both sighed in relief to find out their teacher is safe. Makie was intrigued with the large hat and she quickly touched it.

"hey, Yue-san, why is this part of the hat has been cut of?" Makie said as she touches the middle part of the hat where the gap could be seen.

"don't touch me there girl," a voice said as the class looked at the souce to find the gap of the hat opened and some white marks appeared to look like teeth, "you know when someone tried to touch your mouth without permission what would you think?"

"The hat spoke!" Makie pointed as she backed away from Yue.

"I'm not a hat girl!" the hate spoke as it huffed. "I'm a magical artifact for your information,"

"What, no, who are you?" Yue asked even though she can't see the hat because it's on her head and she cannot remove it.

"The name's Seigehat, Yue-sama," the hat answered. "I'm the magical artifact that you summoned, new master,"

"How did you now her name?" Asuna asked amazed "Seigehat-san"

"Simple," the hat answered, "my memory and personality are all synchronized to Yue-sama,"

"What!" Yue exclaimed, "but, what- how," the confused girl can't think of anything as her mind went blank.

'That means-' Yue thought as she look at the ground.

_Yes, everything including your little crush on your teacher, everything even your true feelings. _ (A/N: when Seigehat is speaking telepathically to Yue I will just put it in italic so it will not intrude late on as the story progresses)

'I don't have a crush on sensei!' Yue thought back as she felt warm inside.

_Don't try to lie to me Yue-sama, I know everything about you, I know that you know that your friend like your teacher but deep down I know you want to keep him to yourself!_

'No! That's a lie!' Yue thought as her mind was filled with images about her and Negi Negi together. ' I would never!'

_So why did you kiss him eh?_

'that's because sensei was going to be revealed and I don't want him or Nodoka to be sad!' Yue answered, her blush deepening.

_That's what you say to yourself, remember I know everything about you so don't lie to me, Yue-sama!_

'nooooo!' Yue denied, she felt really warm now.

"So your personality and memory are all synchronized with Yue eh?" Haruna said as she though of something as she watches Yue radiate heat, her cheeks are bright red while looking at the ground. "Why is that you act like that? I don't actually remember Yue being a loudmouth,"

"simple, perverted mangaka," Seigehat said, Haruna's eyes twitched at being called perverted. "our personalities might be synchronized but It doesn't mean that I have to act like her, besides it's much more fun to play with people, hehe, I act like her opposite"

Some of the girls nodded while others were sweat dropping as they saw the large grin the hat was giving, Luna was intrigued by the hat so she decided to come forward, the hat tensed when Luna walked closer to them.

"so, Seigehat-kun," Luna smiled as she inspects the hat closer. "what can you do, seeing you are a magical artifact,"

'What's wrong Seigehat' Yue asked, whatever the hat felt, the girl also felt and she felt fear. 'What's wrong with me?'

_Like I said Yue-sama, we are synchronized, what ever this girl is, I don't like it, I sense blood in her, not only that but her magical reserves are also higher than my previous master, I don't like her._

'that's impossible Seigehat' Yue thought as she watch Luna inspects the hat while her classmates was waiting for the hat to answer. 'Luna-san is really nice, she helped us many times before,'

_I still don't trust her, Yue-sama, but If you say so,_

After a few seconds later, the hat spoke but with less enthusiasm than last time, "well that's depends on Yue-sama's capabilities," Seigehat spoke as it rocks up and down as Yue nod. "First let me scan my master's power.

"Wait, wha?" Negi asked confused on what the hat said. "Scan Yue-san?,"

"Yep, as a equip type magical artifact like myself, I can do that simple thing," the hat proudly said as it grew silent, then it glowed slightly before it returned to speaking, "scan complete, shall I proceed with my report?"

"um, proceed, Seigehat," Yue said as she was both curious and anxious about what will the hat say.

"Yue Ayase-sama; Ministra magi to Negi Springfield, magical reserves based on power chart is on 50 , battle style; none, currently memorized spell: 1." Seigehat spoke in a voice that sounded like a computer.

"um, basically Yue-san is just starting as a mage so it don't surprise me that her magical skills should be at basics," Luna commented. "but her reserves are on level 50, impressive,"

(A/N: okay the level reserves Seigehat mentioned is the same level jack rakan's chart of power, so that means she has a reserves the same level as a 2nd-class mage trainee.)

"Yue-san," Negi called to Yue which the braided girl turned to look at him. "what is the one magic spell you memorized?"

"Deflexio," Yue answered as she remembers the spell she learned from the brown-haired warlock. "Luna-san taught it to when we were having one of out explorations,"

Luna smiled as the girl mentioned her name, some of the girls turned to look at her , as Negi also turned to her and thanked her for teaching her about magic, but Luna only replied 'you should teach her, you're her magister after all,' Negi just frowned at what the girl said, Asuna noticed it and it made her more agitated and angry at him for not letting them help him.

'What is bothering him,' Asuna thought. 'That Negi, I will make sure that he answer me later,'

"Next," Seigehat said gaining everyone's attention, as Yue was once again anxious. "Yue-sama's primary magical affinity is void, secondary is lightning,"

"Huh?" Yue asked confused, "what are you talking about Seigehat?"

"Sensei," Nodoka asked moving closer to the teacher, "what is magical affinity?, what is void?"

"I'll explain, magical affinity is the mage/wizards elemental mastery, for example I'm a wind affinity wizard so that means I excel in wind magic more than any other element.  
" Nodoka and the other girls nodded , absorbing the information their teacher was telling them. "next is void, in magic element training, there are five primary element that a mage/wizard is able to train with but a mage/wizard can only excel in one, there are also secondary elements, the five primary elements are fire, wind , ice, earth and void,"

"basically," Luna continued as she remember what she learned in the academy, "void is the element primarily used for supportive purposes, like emptiness it can control the magic hidden inside the body and it can control mostly magic inside the body, void magic takes a lot of time to cast, why? Because this magic comes from one's own emotion and it can be either destructive or supportive," (A/N: this is my own perception on void magic, if you guys are thinking that I got this idea from Zero no Tsukaima you are wrong I did not based that element on that anime and because in some RPG/MMORG games I played I play a main role of support characters, either that or a very fast scout type)

"the most simple void magic available in magical books and very easy to lean in Void magic: Illusion," Seigehat spoke as he returned to his regular voice.

"So that means, Yue can do that spell?" Haruna said as she drawing something on her pad, a perverted grin on her face. 'I can't wait to include this in my new doujin, Hehe'

"No," the hat spoke. "In order for Yue-sama to learn void magic is that either Yue-sama learn the incantation or someone teach her void magic,"

"Negi-sensei," Makie said as she was excited on what the hat is saying. "can you teach Yue-san that spell?"

"I'm sorry Makie-san," Negi apologized sighing. "I don't know any void spells," the class turned to Luna which the girl said, 'sorry, my affinity is fire so no,' then they looked at the vampire; who was with Chachamaru: both of them were sitting on the bench placed on the gym. "Don't look at me; ice magic is my forte,"

"well I guess that's that," Yue said disappointed as she took a pack of juice on her pocket (which was labeled 'death juice') and took a sip.

"Don't lose hope yet, Yue-sama," Seigehat said as once again he was rocking up and down. "I haven't said what the things I can do yet." The hat coughed as he got everyone's attention. "now let me properly introduce my self; the names Seigehat, and I'm one of the two part set of the enigmatic wizard set, as Negi-sama activates her contract and somehow it landed on armor card, she can make me do three things, of course this changes as she becomes more powerful," Yue and the girls nodded on what the hat was saying, Luna listened carefully while Evangeline lied down on Chachamaru's lap still listening. "First, I can use 'duplex mittamus'

"What," Yue said confused. "What is 'duplex mittamus'?"

"It's an ancient magic where one wizard can cast double the amount of spell with just a cost of a single incantation." Negi said as she explained it the girls. "but the incantation of that spell was lost thousand years ago, its history was written on one of my history of magic textbook back on Wales."

"Negi-sama is right," Seigehat spoke "basically if Yue-sama uses deflexio she is actually using double layered deflexio while the armor card is active." He coughed again recalling on what he is supposed to say. "secondly I can be Yue-sama's defensive assistant as well as her eyes in places invisible to human and some mages vision." Yue nodded as she took in the information. "Lastly is…"

"Is…?" Konoka asked curious.

"I forgot," Seigehat laughed, everyone who was listening intently dropped to the floor while Luna and Evangeline sweatdropped, Setsuna, Kaede and mana just sighed, not finding it amusing.

"Wait you said you are just one of the two," Luna asked, "so the other one is?"

"I was getting there," Seigehat spoke as he coughed and waited for everyone to regain composture. "second one is down there," everyone looked below to see an orange book hanging on Yue's waist by a golden chain, Yue took the book with ease and opened it; the pages on it were blanks, how many pages Yue turned, all of it were blanks.

"It's empty," Yue said as she lifts it up so that everyone can see, "nothings written on it,"

"that's because, that book is called the 'De alica aenigmatica', all of the pages written on it are all void magic incantation, the reason you can't see anything is because you are not strong enough to unlock those particular spell," the hat spoke as the girls listened well.

"So that means, Yue-san won't need someone to teach her void magic because all of the known spells are written there," Negi concluded. "Am I right Seigehat-san?"

"That's right, Negi-sama," the hat answered. "all of Yue-sama need to learn are most basic spells and have her magic reserves larger In order for powerful spells come out."

"That's convenient," Satome commented as she fix her glasses. "right Ku-Fei, Chao,"

"Yep," Chao answered.

"That's right-aru," Ku-Fei said as she looks closely.

"Now for added bonus," the hat said as the girls once again looked back at him. "I'll unlock the first spell, turn to the first page Yue-sama," the girl did what is told and turned to the first page of the book, she watched as letters in Latin appeared on the page; a spell circle was drawn on it as the symbols and runes were very different but she was able to read each and everyone of them.

'How can I read this?' Yue though, as she read the letters like a second language to her, 'as if I knew this words very well,'

_Because I encoded to your brain the meanings of those letters_

"So what is that spell Yue?" Haruna asked curious at the girl who was reading the texts written on it.

"Well it reads verum aspectu" Yue said as she read the first letters on the page. "Am I right Seigehat?"

"Yes, you are right," the hat answered. "I'll demonstrate the spell to you but after this I will be just your guide, oh and by the way you have an hour left before the contract deactivates."

Yue nodded as she listened to her magical artifact spoke the incantation.

_O animum vacuum venit habitant intro circum oculos, ita acute ut aquila, longe vel prope, at vera quae sunt circa formam, verum aspectu!_

As soon as the hat was finished chanting, it ordered Yue to close her eyes, the girl did was she was told and as soon as she was ordered to open her eyes again, she was amazed to see differently; everything was blue while her classmates around her was still the same but the only difference is they have a light blue line heading straight towards her teacher, Negi was still the same except there is a green aura radiating from him; she looked at Luna; the girl Is the same as her teacher, the only difference is that she has a very bright red aura and she has a red line reaching towards outside; she assumed that is was directed to Jason. And lastly she looked at Evangeline; she was shocked to see her differently, her blonde hair has added some red color, she was radiating a very dark grey aura and she was wearing a cap even though she is still lying down on Chachamaru's lap, her face was till the same except for her eyes color was now red, she watch as the vampire smiled at her and her eyes widen as she saw fangs appear, she nervously backed away.

"What's wrong Yue-san?" Negi asked as he watches her student backed away nervously, he turned to Evangeline, "what happened, Evangeline-san?"

"Oh, maybe she saw my true form," Evangeline smirked seeing the girl backed away nervously away from her. "Magical (imbuement) in the eyes, impressive,"

_Are you okay Yue-sama? Shall I activate defensive procedures?_

'No it's fine Seigehat,' Yue thought as she composes herself. 'I'm just getting used to this magic stuff, don't worry about me,'

"Wow, Yue-san!" Fumika said as she looks at the magic circles in the girl's eyes. "You look like a real wizard in one of those mangas!"

"Desu!" Fuuka cheere. "You should look at a mirror because you look amazing!" the twin gave her a mirror so the girl could she herself in the mirror.

Yue looked at her face and focused on her eyes; she looked at a familiar magic circle the size of a small coin embedded on her eyes.

'Wow' Yue thought. 'I never imagined I can do these things,'

_See I told you, right Yue-sama_

'Yeah' Yue replied.

_More importantly I detect a foreign existence in this place_

'What do you mean?' Yue asked confused.

_Look over there!_

Yue looked at the jumping blocks (if that is what they call it) arranged in the gym, she watched closely as she saw a figure inside there while it was radiating a black aura that looks like a dog. She became alerted at realizing that the person there was the source of her teacher's sudden attacks.

"Negi-sensei!" Yue called pointing to the jumping blocks, "there is someone there, not just anyone but a person with magical powers,"

"What!" the girls and Negi said as they looked at the jumping blocks, Luna looked at the place and readied a spell; Evangeline just looked at the ceiling uninterested.

'That girl,' Evangeline thought, 'she detected that person before I do,'

"I guess my cover is blown," a voice said coming from the jumping blocks, "I must applaud for finding me quite easily nee-san but-"

Then the top of the blocks was taken off, a figure jumped out of the blocks as the figure landed on the floor with one hand on the ground. The boy turned to the group as several dark circles appeared on the ground near him, then those circles were replaced by black dogs.

"you are still outmatched for me, even though I am outnumbered, the person grinned as he took a stance as the dogs readied themselves. "Can you handle the heat? Son of the thousand master!"

**To be continued:**

**Author notes:**

* * *

Well I guess that's that, wow it took me 4k+ words just to finish this chapter, well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, oh and by the way don't forget to leave a review so I will know if you guys are still interested in this story, anyhow there is a similarity in this chapter and the negima? Neo manga can anyone guess it? I'll give you a cookie if you find it ehehehe, by the way the next update is on Monday because my last library duty before it rotates again is on Thursday so it will be a long time before my duty again, anyhow I'll end it now, I have midterms exams and I have to review!

Till next time!

Bye!


	11. Chapter 5B

**Author notes:**

Hello guys this is the 11th chapter of this fic, and the 5-B chapter chronologically, I have updated on time because finally midterm week is now over and the days that I have powerful headaches because of intense review at night and a whole day of examinations has finally ended, so as I said last time this chapter is a battle between Negi and Kotarou, this chapter will also answer the questions as to why Kotarou is attacking Negi…as always thanks for the review Miss Nami Uchiha1313 and sir Mysterious kind

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Negima? Nor Mahou Sensei Negima! It is created by Ken Akamatsu and I don't have any affiliation with him nor the staffs that created the anime and manga what so ever… although I own the Striker couple… and Seigehart as well as for other OC's that will come up in the later chapters as the plot deepens…

**Notes:**

Battle chapters are my forte and if you think my style of writing battles need more description just tell me and I almost forgot I will include a section in every chapter that will explain magical terms that I included in Latin as well as their English translation but this section will only appear at the bottom of the chapter after the ending author notes, I have nothing more else to say just that I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing/typing it.

**Chapter 5B: **Kotarou (III): Open battle chapter

* * *

"Who are you?" Negi asked as the person in front of him posed for an attack; he looked closely to the person as he took on his form, he was a guy or rather a boy; a boy who was at the same age as him, he is wearing a black bonnet with a dog style pin that was chained that extends top the other back end of the bonnet; his face shows some confidence even showing a single fang while grinning, he is also wearing a black polo that was not buttoned, with a white undershirt, a black jogging pants and a pair of black running shoes; he prepared his staff for anything, when the boy didn't answered he quickly raised his voice asking the same question.

"Heh, so you're the so called son of the Thousand Master," the boy smirked, looking intently at Negi, "but, it seems like to my you're a small boy who hides behind girls,"

This question ticked Negi, his patience is running low at the insults the boy was throwing at him but before he snapped, Asuna put her hand on his shoulder saying, "don't listen to him Negi,"

"Nice talk, coming from you," Asuna called to the boy, "a boy who hides behind his dogs!"

"Sorry nee-san" the boy exclaimed, "I don't hid behind my Nakama, I fight alongside them, and If you think that strategy will work on me, you are mistaken," the dogs alongside him barked agreeing with their master.

The air in the gym became more dense as both sides were having a staring contest; then suddenly Natsume walked in front yelling, "what are you doing, Kotarou-kun?" everyone looked confused as to why did Natsume know the name of the boy in front of them, Chizuru was the most confused of all.

"Natsume-neesan," Kotarou answered shocked remembering the girl, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm Negi-sensei's student that's why," Natsume answered, angry at the boy, "but you still haven't answered my question, Kotarou-kun,"

"um, Natsume-san," Negi called to his student; the girl looked back seeing her classmates looking at her confused. "do you know him?"

"oh, Kotarou-kun, yes sensei," Natsume answered recalling the events happened earlier, "you see I met Kotarou-kun earlier this morning,"

(Flashback)

* * *

Natsume was going back to her dorm; as part of her exercise was to at least jog around the campus, when he saw a boy who was lying on the ground unconscious, since it was too early no other students was around and Natsume didn't want to leave the boy lying on the ground so she went and shook the boy's body.

"Hey, are you alright?" Natsume said as she shook the boy's body, she then saw the tail the boy has, if she didn't knew about magic she would think that this boy was just cosplaying but it was the other way around so she already knew this person was not normal, putting more force in her shaking she quickly woken the boy.

When the boy looked up, the first thing he said was, "I'm hungry, I spend all my money on that train ride, I haven't eaten since last night, I have no more strength to move," then the boy returned on lying on the ground. Natsume was having a hard time on either giving the boy some food or leaving him, her older sister side won and she pick the boy by his shoulder and they went to a nearby store.

"this is great, thanks nee-san," the boy said between bites of a sandwich that was brought in the store; he and Natsume was sitting in a bench near the store, while the boy was eating a sandwich and Natsume was holding a drink,. "I really appreciate that you give me food,"

"It's no problem," Natsume said as she hand the drink to the boy after he was done eating; she didn't knew why but she was attracted to the boy somehow. "um, what's your name anyway,"

"The names, inugami…," Kotarou introduced himself while drinking a can of soda, "inugami Kotarou, you can call me Kotarou if you want, um,"

"Murakami Natsume, Kotarou-kun," Natsume introduced herself while looking at the students that was going to the main building. "Say, Kotarou-kun, what are you doing here anyways?"

"well, since you helped my Natsume-neesan, I'll tell you" Kotarou said as he stood up and threw the can in a nearby trash bin; then he pulled up a letter in his pocket and showed it to the girl, "I was given an order to gave this to some person in charge of this place, I arrived last night but the train fee was so high that I ended losing all my money for food, I passed out from hunger and that's when you helped me," pocketing back the letter in his pocket, then looking at the place they were currently in, "say Natsume-neesan, do you know who is in charge of this place?"

"Oh, that will be the principal," Natsume answered, then pointing a place in the campus, "if you went straight there you will arrive at the main building from there you can asked students or teachers for directions,"

"Really?" Kotarou cheered, then grabbing Natsume's hand shaking it. "Thanks for the help Natsume-neesan,!" Kotarou then run towards the place Natsume pointed at but not before yelling, "I'll never forgive your kindness Natsume-neesan, see you later!"

Natsume on the other hand, was blushing by the boy's action, she looked at her hand that Kotarou hold then saying, "yeah see you later Kotarou-kun,"

(Flashback end)

* * *

After Natsume recalled the events earlier, the class, Negi and Chizuru nodded now knowing the events happened, Chizuru smiled seeing her friend now doing something on her own, Haruna smiled deviously now writing something on her pad, thinking that she will add this in her Doujin. And after a few seconds of silence the boy named Kotarou called to them.

"I'm sorry; Natsume-neesan," Kotarou answered his smirk returning, "but I'll tell you everything later as for now, let me do this!"

Kotarou pointed to them as four dogs quickly ran towards them, Natsume quickly returned to the back afraid for her safety; the dogs who ran towards them gave hungry looks on their faces, Negi and the others prepared for the assault, but before the dogs even came a few meters near Negi, they were blocked by an invisible wall; the class looked back to see Yue, more actually Seigehat.

"Auto-defense system activated: void spell defense rank 2: Barrie Guardia" Seigehat said in an automated voice as the 'x' on top of the hat is glowing.

The dogs clawed the invisible wall, but with each attack the wall showed itself; a square shaped shield with violet runes were written all over it, as the dogs clawed it with more force the runes gave more shine, seeing they cannot penetrate the wall, the dogs returned to their original positions. Kotarou called to Yue smiling. "As expected from forehead-neesan, you are the first person to detect me when I was giving my all at hiding my presence," Yue's eyes twitched as being nicknamed 'forehead-neesan' by the boy.

_Nice nickname Yue-sama_

'Shut up Seigehat,' Yue said as the hat was snickering in her thoughts.

_Yes, Yue-sama  
_

"Kotarou-san," Negi called to him once again. "Why are you doing this?"

"Sure, I'll tell you," Kotarou answered as he looked in a place in the gym, when he found the place he was looking for he smiled. "If you defeat me," then Kotarou quickly ran towards the window and jumped outside. "Follow me if you can, Negi Springfield!" he called as he ran passing some students along the way.

Negi quickly followed him even though that his students are telling him not to; when Negi left the gym going after the dog-hanyo; Asuna and the other students tried to follow him but they were blocked by the dogs that Kotarou left.

'Kotarou-kun, why are you doing this,' Natsume said as she watches the dogs were growling them.

"Now's not the time for this," Asuna said as she tries to find a way pass the dogs, but all of her attempts were futile as she step forward, the dogs bark at her. Seeing no other choice she knew that the only way to pass was to defeat them.

"Sechan, get them!" Konoka said to her friend as the young-swordsman girl nodded readying her weapon saying, 'will do!'.

"I'll help you, Setsuna-dono," Kaede said as she out her card. "Adeat!"

"I'll also help you, aru!" Ku Fei said as she took her stance.

"Guess I have to do this for free then," Mana said as she took out her gun with exorcising bullets.

Yue watch as her classmates fight the dogs head on; as Kaede, Ku Fei, Mana and Setsuna took on one dog each, she watch as her other classmates were either cheering at them or just watching intently, then she turned to Luna who was now reading her book and watching the fight simultaneously.

_Yue-sama_

'Yes Seigehat?' Yue asked as she watches, Kaede Ku Fei, Mana and Setsuna having the upper hand on the battle. 'What is it?'

_There is something weird on this situation_

'So you noticed to eh,' Yue said as her thoughts were now on full gear; as her analysis was on full speed.

_Yes, it seems that Kotarou-san was not intending to hurt us in the first place; his treat level is on green ever since I first detected him._

'Yes, that was the most confusing part,' Yue said as she looks in the gym for more clues, 'the question is that if Kotarou-san was only here to deliver a letter why is he attacking sensei?'

Nodoka and Haruna looked at her friend as the girl was looking at places in the gym, her face was serious even with her eyes have spell circles on them.

"Yue is so serious Haruna" Nodoka called to her friend. "I haven't seen her like this,"

"It goes to show you that either she likes Negi-kun a lot than I imagined, or that she is taking this magic thing seriously," Haruna smirked as she Nodoka's expression; she was going to add this in her Doujin; all she needed now was references. On the other hand, Nodoka thought that the latter explanation she wished was true.

(Negi and Kotarou)

* * *

Negi was running in the campus grounds, in front of him was Kotarou, apparently Kotarou was taking Negi somewhere in the academy; taking another route west, the latter boy looked back seeing Negi's form running, Kotarou smirked his plan was working perfectly.

"Man, you're slow aren't you?" Kotarou yelled running past through several students. "If you're gonna be that slow I'll leave you behind, haha!" focusing some ki into his feet Kotarou now sprinting even faster taking the boy teacher by surprise.

Negi was surprised when he was the boy ran faster as their gap was getting longer; 'he ran faster than I thought' Negi thought. 'I can't leave him alone; he might do something to the other students!' In other to shorten their gap; Negi now used his staff; he said 'Accelet' to himself as he rode it but only floating a few inch above the ground so that who ever looks won't notice that he is flying, Negi smiled to himself as he found that he now faster at catching up with the other boy, passing several buildings and school facilities, he then noticed that he was not in the campus grounds anymore, he looked around to see the trees that is near Evangeline's cabin; he then slowed his speed when he saw Kotarou in the clear, grinning at him.

"Now, these place is much more fitting to be a battleground," Kotarou called to him cracking his knuckles. "Since nobody actually comes to this place, 'let's battle here with no distractions but be sure," Kotarou raised his fingers throwing some paper talismans in the air yelling 'Katsu!' then a magical barrier was summoned in the place they were at.

"Why are you doing this?" Negi said as he looks at the magical barrier, now with his guard up. "I don't give any reason to fight you!"

"I see, what a waste," Kotarou said disappointedly, shaking his head he said, "so the son of the Thousand Master is a coward brat, I guess what they saw about him being the strongest wizard was just only a fake."

Negi was now mad at Kotarou, he clenched his staff in rage as he spin the staff getting on the offensive. "You can say bad stuffs to me, but nobody talks to my father that way!" his face was now serious as some magical aura was now erupting from his body. "I'm gonna teach you not to talk to my father that way!"

"Bring it on Negi!" Kotarou grinned as he saw Negi getting serious, his plans on making Negi fight him was going perfectly, readying a punch he quickly jumped in the air towards Negi; the latter boy twirled his staff in a vertical slash, he was shocked when he found that Kotarou did not even tried to dodge the attack, the dog-hanyo was hit in the cheek as the force of his jump plus the force of Negi's attack made him flew backwards hitting a nearby tree back first.

"Not bad," Kotarou said as he landed back on the ground, spitting some blood, "you hit harder than I thought,"

"Why did you not try to dodge my attack?" Negi asked confused but not dropping his guard.

"so to make it fair," Kotarou explained getting back on his stance taking off his bonnet, revealing his dog ears. "my dogs hurt you earlier right, so I took a hit from you to make It fair," putting some black ki into his hands, Kotarou ran towards Negi with a speed faster than a normal sprinter; he punched Negi in the face but it was blocked by his staff, seeing his chance Kotarou used his other first to land a blow on his stomach; the attack connected but he felt some interference in result Negi was only pushed a few meters away from Kotarou but the damage was visible.

"So this is what they call a magical barrier," Kotarou said as he looked at his fist feeling some magical remains in it. "Interesting,"

Negi was pushed back by the attack was now breathing heavily while his left hand was on his stomach, his magical barrier was penetrated and he thinking of a plan. 'he is much faster than I thought, if I want to win I must do something,' after he saw the dog-hanyo was now running towards him, he quickly went on the defensive.

Kotarou was now punching Negi with speed faster than a trained boxer; left, right, straight and uppercuts he gave Negi was either blocked by his staff or dodge and Kotarou was enjoying every attacks they exchange, Kotarou made a faint, seeing Negi dodge that attack he quickly went and gave him a ki powered straight but Negi saw this and block Kotarou's right hand with his staff the pushing him away.

'This kid, even with that small body he uses that staff with much speed and control,' Kotarou smiled, adrenaline was now on his body as he grin waiting for an attack. 'Konoe-ojiisama wasn't mistaken when he said this boy is not what he seems, I'm having so much fun,'

_Sagitta Magica, Series Lucis!_

Negi fired some magical arrows of light, as he quickly went to offensive as he was now at the same speed as his arrows, Kotarou barrel-rolled dodging the arrows but he did not see Negi who was just behind the attack swing his staff hitting his in the chest, he was thrown with the power of both magic and physical force making him hit another tree.

_Sagitta Magica, Series Lucis!_

Negi fired another set of magical arrows, but this time more powerful from before as it flew towards the tree with more speed as it quickly exploded at the body of the dog-hanyo making a small gust of smoke. Negi then focused his sight on the place where he saw the boy was; then after a few seconds he saw Kotarou emerging from the smoke; his clothes had several cuts.

"You're more powerful than I thought," Kotarou commented as he smiled. "I knew this trip was worth it," going back to his stance, he took a deep breath before charging once again.

[Location change: the gym]

* * *

Yue looked as the last of the dogs were defeated; she quickly went to her classmates as she listened to their conversation.

"That's the last of them," Setsuna said as she drew back her sword and taking a deep breath. "Is everyone okay?"

"I'm fine, de gozaru," Kaede said as a mask was tied above her head, she was now surveying the gym.

"Same here, aru," Ku Fei smiled as she went back to her friends; Chao and Satsuki. "There were no match for me, aru," as the class was now calmed Asuna quickly went and called them.

"We have other things to do," Asuna called to them as she looks outside, "we have to find Negi!"

"I hate to say it, but Asuna-san is right," Ayaka said as her face was showing some concern. "We have to find Negi-sensei,"

"But, where do we look?" Konoka asked. "Negi-kun followed Kotarou-kun right, both of them are maybe already are far away from here,"

"Konoka-ojousama is right," Setsuna commented as she took a step near her ojou-sama, "the academy is large, where do you suggest we look first?"

This question got everyone thinking except for Evangeline and Chachamaru; the former was sleeping on the lap of the robot oblivious to the situation, Yue quickly suggested something.

"I know where sensei is," Yue said as the class looks at her questionably.

"Really, Yue?" Haruna cheered as Yue nod.

"Where is Sensei, Yue-san?" Asuna said in a hurry.

"He is far from here, but I can take us all there," Yue said as in her verum aspectu magic was still active as she follow the line everyone was connected that went thought the forest.

"That's great Yue!" Haruna cheered as everyone nod; then moving towards the place Yue was taking them; Nodoka was running behind as her thoughts was still in the state of confusion. The only ones who were left behind the gym was Chisame; who was busy typing on her laptop, Luna whose thoughts were on Yue, Evangeline and Chachamaru.

After a while of running in the campus, Kaede went near Yue and said, "let's hurry Yue-dono, Negi-bouzu might be in danger, de gozaru, here," Kaede said as she made a familiar hand sign, and then she was covered with smoke, seconds later she appeared in a form of a large yellow fox with two brown tails; taking everyone by surprise except for the twins, Asuna, Setsuna, Nodoka and Konoka who already knew her cosplay ability, even Yue was shocked to see what Kaede did.

"let me take you for a ride, Yue-dono," kaede said telepathically as she lift Yue and the twins towards her back, after seeing that her passengers were now secured she quickly ran towards the campus grounds, jumping on some roofs just to fasten their arrival, while Yue was pointing the direction, The rest of the class following them.

Yue, Kaede and the twins quickly reached their destination; the forest where Evangeline's cabin is located, Yue and the twins, got off on Kaede's back as the large fox returned back to the girl they knew.

"That was so cool, desu!" the twins cheered as they jumped up and down enjoying the ride.

"I didn't know you can transform like that Kaede-san," Yue said as she looked at the tall girl amazed.

"I did a lot of training, de gozaru," Kaede said as she looks at the forest. "After Luna-dono gave this card to me, I knew I have many things to learn, seeing what wizards can do,"

"I see," Yue said, as she looks at the place, she motioned Kaede and the twins to follow her; she guided them to the forest while her thoughts on what Kaede said; then she motioned for them to stop when she saw Negi; who was fighting Kotarou; both of them were exhausted with their bodies have several cuts and wounds.

"Oh no!," Fuuka said as she looks at her teachers body from a far, "sensei's hurt!,"

"We have to go there!" Fumika said as she walks towards the clearing.

"Stop!" Yue stopped the twin from going near.

"Why, Yue-san?" Fumika asked confused.

"There's a barrier that has been set up here," Yue answered, as she was seeing a large barrier with many Japanese runes written on it, she touched the barrier so the twins and Kaede can see the barrier. "We cannot interfere with their battle," then Yue looked back to see some of their classmates figures moving near them.

* * *

**To be continued:**

**Ending author notes:**

sorry if i cut this chapter until up to this, i have an urgent errand to do... but i promise to update on wednesday (philippine time)

oh and i almost forgot, i putted a poll in my profile and what you guys will pick will do a certain impact on the story, by a long shot that is...feel free to drop by,

till then

bye!

**Edited: 8/22/11: Changed a few spelling as well as added more words**


	12. Chapter 5C

**Author notes:**

Well hello guys this is the 12th chapter of this fic, and the 5-C chapter chronologically, and before I start this chapter I would like to say something…

First, is that thanks Miss Nami Uchiha1313 and Sir_ Chevalier Silencieux (did you change your name?) _ for their review, next is that I'm sorry if I updated late, I said last chapter I would update on Wednesday but my professor made a surprise exam that made me review for the said exam, next is that if you see the previous chapter, I have reread my whole story and I made a few errors is spelling as well as grammar so I thought that instead of updating I edited my previous chapters so if you read the previous chapter I have putted the time I edited it; it is written in bold letters and lastly that this chapter is only the continuation of the last chapter so, I'm sorry if you think this chapter is not quite longer than the previous.

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

I do not own Negima? Nor Mahou Sensei Negima! It is created by Ken Akamatsu and I don't have any affiliation with him nor the staffs that created the anime and manga what so ever… although I own the Striker couple… and Seigehart as well as for other OC's that will come up in the later chapters as the plot deepens…

**Notes:**

the latest chapter of the manga was awesome! I had new expectations in Asuna, but Nagi is the final boss? Unbelievable! This chapter has a battle scene as well as an explanation on why kotarou is attacking negi, the added section that I said last time will now appear in this chapter…I have nothing more else to say just that I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing/typing it.

**Chapter 5C: **Kotarou (Finale); Explanation Chapter

* * *

"Give up Negi!" Kotarou huffed as he looks at his opponent's face; his body was full of cuts as he is near exhaustion. Going back to his stance, he called once again to the boy teacher. "You are too tired to defeat me now!" Running at full sprint towards the boy teacher; Kotarou quickly made a left hook with black ki in it.

"Please Kotarou-kun, stop this," Negi said as he dodge the first attack, then blocking with his staff the follow up kick made by the dog-hanyo, "I don't want to fight you anymore! This battle is nonsense!" jumping backwards, Negi fired another set of magical arrows which the dog-hanyo took head-on; as the arrows exploded they made a large amount of smoke that quickly hid the dog-hanyo's body. Seconds later, the figure of the boy was seen; his clothes showed more cuts as his face showed seriousness.

"That's why I hate English Gentleman…" Kotarou growled as a black aura erupted from his body, walking towards the professor as his footsteps showed black ki remaining on it, making a path of black as he walks. "Always doing something so humble and selfish, this is Japan you idiot! Your culture is different from here! In this place there are people who will attack you! Especially with your Reputation!" focusing some ki; the dog-hanyo went with his mid-range tactics.

_Self-taught Inugamirhu koun-garokusen!_

Black ki that turned into the shape of a dog went straight to Negi with speed as fast as a baseball thrown by a professional pitcher, but Negi just countered the attack with his magical arrows. As the two attacks collided with one another, it made a large amount of smoke which covered the whole barrier; as the smell of magical remains went into the teacher's nostrils, his vision is hindered by the large amount of smoke around him; looking from left to right looking for the presence of the dog-hanyo, he called to his surrounding. "Kotarou-kun let's stop this! There is no reason for us to fight anymore! This battle has no meaning!"

"Who cares about meaning?" the dog-hanyo replied from behind the large amount of smoke invisible to the eyes of the boy teacher. "Battles are suppose to have no meaning! There are people in this world that will fight for no reason! But in battles there are always people that will help you in whatever that reason is!" Kotarou emerge from the smoke in front of Negi as the boy teacher was so shocked from the speed the dog-hanyo showed, he didn't have time to block or dodge the blow to the stomach the dog-hanyo gave him; he quickly felt as air was force out of his body. His luck only worsen then the dog-hanyo made a follow up roundhouse kick in the chest, that force made the boy teacher hit the ground as the force only made him roll to a nearby tree then falling to the ground front first, the dog-hanyo just continued what he is saying as he looks at the teacher. "You are too selfish to notice that you have friends that are willing to help you! How did I know? Simple! I was watching you ever since I first attacked you with my dogs; the way you would not need their help! The way you said they will not worry about you! Tsk, you made me sick!" as the dog-hanyo said every word a step he made as he approach the fallen teacher; when Kotarou was an inch near the teacher he picked him up by his collar so he could look at the face of the person he beaten up.

"That is why you are weak Negi!" Kotarou spat in the teacher's face, as he used is free hand to make a blow to the teacher's face. "You can never beat me!" as Kotarou made continuous blows to the teacher's face he continued to speak. "You are too selfish! You want them to be safe, but do you know what they think on what you are doing? No! Because you are too selfish!"

The class 3-a; excluding the one's who remained in the gym, were now watching their professor got badly beaten up the dog-hanyo. As their fears were now showing fear as they watch Negi got punched repeatedly in the face by Kotarou; some of the girls wants to go their and help their professor but they cannot even pass through because an unknown force was hindering them from passing through. The most one's who were very worried are Negi's first partners; Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Kaede, the Narutaki twins, Yue, Nodoka, and Haruna and Ayaka respectively.

"Negi!" Asuna yelled as she slams the barrier with her palms desperately trying to remove the barrier but as more slams she made, the barrier only glew whiter. "Negi! No don't hurt him more than he already is! Please, Kotarou!" she desperately called out as she watch the dog-hanyo let go of her teacher as, Negi's body fell to the ground; a small thud was the only sound heard, as now the place is silent once more. Only the silent cries of Negi's students were the only noise in the forest.

"So, this it all ends, huh, Negi?" Kotarou said as he observes Negi's body that was in front of him, not knowing if the teacher is still conscious or not. "So I guess that they say about you are all lies, I've wasted my time on you," Kotarou turned around as he was now leaving but, he stopped when he felt a hand grab his feet, looking down he saw the boy teacher's hand were grabbing his left feet as it was trying to stop him.

"D-D-do-don't try to l-l-le-lea-leave," Negi said between coughs as he looks up at the dog-hanyo's face; Negi's face has a few cuts and a swelling cheek, even a black eye was visible, he was using the dog-hanyo's feet to tell him to stop. The teacher tried to stand but failed as his body was yelling pain but with the 3rd attempt to stand, Negi now used his staff to stand but with great difficulty. "I'm not d-done y-yet," he coughed as, his breathing was coming short as he went with extreme difficulty to make his fighting stance. "This battle is not over yet,"

"So you still have strength in you? Very well," Kotarou said as he move away from the teacher as he focus more on the battle; after moving to his stance he quickly run towards the teacher with his first ready to attack, "Prepare for more pain!"

The girls watch as Kotarou run towards at their teacher; some girls screamed to their teacher to run, some others were telling him to fight back; but as they saw their teacher not moving due to his injuries, they began to panic.

"here it comes!" Kotarou yelled as his fist in front targeting the teacher face; he smiled when he saw the teacher's tired face as he knew that the teacher is too much tired to dodge. As the punch connect or rather passed thru as the dog-hanyo and the girls expression when the punch just phased thru was shock. Kotarou almost lost his footing.

"What happened?" Kotarou asked no one as the teacher's form just disappeared as he recovers his footing; he looked from left to right looking for the teacher. "Where are you Negi?"

"I'm right here!" a voice said, as Kotarou and the rest of the girls looked from the farthest left side of the barrier; which is behind Kotarou. The teacher had a smile on his face as he looked at the dog-hanyo. "it's my turn now!"

_Kenotetos Astrapsato de Teneto!_

Kotarou didn't have time to react as he felt lightning course thru his body; he screamed as the sensation of getting electrocuted got to his system, seconds later his body hit the ground as his body as well as his clothes were burned with some sparks remaining on his body.

The girls outside the barrier were shocked; their expression earlier of grief turned to relief as they watch Kotarou's body hit the ground. Some of the girls were happy, while some were amazed and some were confused.

"How did Negi-sensei get there?" Setsuna said, as relief sigh escaped her lips as she watches her teacher breath heavily. "We all saw Negi-sensei beaten up, but how?"

"I'd like to know that as well, de gozaru," Kaede said as she returned her mask into its original form.

"Negi," Asuna sighed in relief as her face showed a smile for the boy teacher.

The girls cheering turned into a huge shock as the girls watch the dog-hanyo's body start moving one again as Kotarou, weakly stood up his face full of rage as the black aura he was erupting grew more dangerous as ever before; as soon a Kotarou went into a standing position he looked at the boy teacher seriously then to everyone's shock he laughed.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Kotarou laughed as he removes his polo that was burned only leaving him with his undershirt and jogging pants.

"What's so funny?" Negi asked confused at the dog-hanyo's expression, even which his guard is still on it's fullest.

"Nothing, it's just that this is the greatest fight I have ever been!" the dog-hanyo said as he made a toothy grin at the boy teacher. "I knew you were good, but I never thought you are this good! Tell me how did you manage to get there? I have already manage to beat you up, but there you are well and all,"

"Well, it's all thanks to this!" Negi said as he showed the dog-hanyo his hand, the girls and the dog-hanyo looked curiously at what is glowing on his right hand; on the teacher's hand is a violet spell circle glowing brightly but the runes written on them were quite familiar not only to the dog-hanyo but to the girls as well.

"Wait, that spell circle, I have seen it somewhere before!" Haruna said as she looks at her teacher's hand from afar.

"Me too!" nodoka said as she looks closely even when she is from afar, then realization hit her as she remembers who had a spell circle is colored violet, she was shocked when realization hit her, calling to Haruna which the other girls heard. "it's Yue's spell circle!"

"What!" Haruna said shocked, then the realization also hit her as she remember the same spell circle on her friends eyes as she casted her spell earlier. "You're right it is Yue's spell circle,"

"Yue-san?" Asuna asked.

"Yes, that spell circle is just like hers," Nodoka said as she looks for her friend, "she used it earlier, remember?"

"Now that you mention it," it really is just like the symbols on her eyes earlier," Asuna said as she remembers the same spell circle her classmate used.

"By the way has anyone seen Yue?" Haruna asked everyone, most of her classmates shook their head no.

"She was here earlier, de gozaru," Kaede said as she looks around for the young void mage. "I don't see her anywhere,"

The girls started to look for Yue, seconds passed as Fuuka found the violet mage as she was shock to see her location. "There she is!" she called to her classmates, everyone looked to see Yue inside the barrier, she is behind Negi as she was also breathing heavily as sweat was flowing from her forehead.

"How did she get there?" Asuna asked confused.

Negi turned around as he looks at his partner; he was worried and happy at the same time; happy that he was saved by Yue, worried now for his partner's sake. Looking closely he asked.

"Are you alright?" Negi asked as he breathes heavily.

"I'm fine, Negi-sensei" Yue said as she stood up straightly. "Let's finish Negi-sensei!"

"Right!" Negi nodded as he turned around to the dog-hanyo.

"forehead-neesan?" Kotarou asked confused, as he saw Yue, his confusion got the best of him as he asked series of question. "But how? When? My barrier was absolute, nobody can pass here…"

"Yes, that's true," Siegehat said, as the dog-hanyo looks closely at the hat. "But you forgot Yue-sama is a void mage, void spells are good at bypassing magic,"

"Oh really? Care to explain?" Kotarou questioned.

"Sure," Siegehat answered as Yue looks at the dog-hanyo alerted. "Yue-sama used 'Dertubatic Connivebunt' a void spell that allows Yue-sama to teleport a short distance bypassing any magical barriers or magical shields, a spell most used in infiltration if you ask me,"

"Oh is that so?" Kotarou amused. "But what about Negi able to get there so fast don't tell me she used the same spell,"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Kotarou-san," Yue spoke as she prepares her moon-shaped wand. "But I used another spell,"

"And what is that I might ask?" Kotarou said as he went back to his stance.

"Sorry that information is classified," Yue said as she saw the dog-hanyo ran up to them at full speed, she and Negi quickly went on guard as Kotarou ran up to them, but before Kotarou went near the two a voice stopped him on his tracks.

"You can stop this now, Inugami-kun," a voice said from behind the tree, everyone look curiously as Takamichi appeared. The tall teacher fixed his glasses as he looks from behind the barrier his expression serious.

"Takamichi!" Negi exclaimed confused.

"Takahata-san," Kotarou also exclaimed shocked, Negi looked at him confused.

"Takahata-sensei, what's happening?" Asuna asked as she went to the tall teacher. "how did you know Kotarou-san?"

"You see, Asuna-kun, this is all to test Negi-kun, and I would say he failed," Takamichi said as he saw everyone was looking at him confused. Kotarou sighed as he picks up his polo that was on the ground, as Yue and Negi looks at him alerted.

**To be continued:**

* * *

**Ending Author notes:**

Well I guess that's it for this chapter, so I left a cliffhanger, oh and by the way last time I made a poll, yes I made one but I forgot to post it on my profile and I'm very sorry for that, this time I posted it on my profile so you guys can vote, the poll said that "who do you think luna will give her 'Mirror of Extended Power card to?" this excludes Negi's original 8 partners because I have already made their stories on how will they get their cards, the poll is only up until friday so i can write them. So that is all for that I hope you guys like this chapter, this ends up the chapter 5 of my story next chapter is the Class trip to Kyoto, I hope you guys leave a review again!

How did Yue unlock another void spell? It will be revealed next chapter

Till next time…

Bye!

* * *

**Notes:**

_Self-taught Inugamirhu koun-garokusen: _Kotarou's missile attack, Kotarou mostly used it midrange and for attack purposes. (I don't know the English translation for this)

_Kenotetos Astrapsato de Teneto: _A mid-level magic my Negi as lightning calls down from the skies to its target. (I guess its translation is lightning descend)

_Dertubatic Connivebunt_ a void spell that allows Yue to teleport a short distance bypassing any magical barriers or magical shields. Translation is: Disturbance Blink.


	13. Chapter 6

**Author notes:**

Well hello guys! This is the 13th chapter that I have updated and the 6th chapter chronologically, but before I start this chapter I have a few things to say…First, I am sorry for the late update, I was going to update yesterday but since today is another holiday here in the Philippines, I must at least enjoy national heroes day before I update, Secondly, the Negima series is finally ending! I never thought that day will arrive earlier than I expected, the movie titled: Mahou Sensei Negima: Finale is going to be showing in Japan in the 27th I don't know if it's this month or maybe September, but since I'm in the Philippines I have to wait for at least 3 more months before I can buy the CD in here, and lastly, thank you for the reviews, Miss NamiUchiha1313 (I hope you are fine, with the whole typhoon thing in the US) and Sir Chevalier Silencieux ,and for the Alerts by Sir mbshadow and sir Moon of Hell. I hope you guys continue to read this story.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Negima? Nor Mahou Sensei Negima! It is created by Ken Akamatsu and I don't have any affiliation with him nor the staffs that created the anime and manga what so ever… although I own the Striker couple… and Seigehart as well as for other OC's that will come up in the later chapters as the plot deepens…

**Notes:**

Now that we are entering the Kyoto arc, the updates are like this. Any chapter that has (I) in it, it means that the chapters setting is on morning (AM), while (II) on Afternoons(PM 1-5) while (III) are on nights (6-12pm) we all know that the nights have main events in it so that chapter will be longer than the other ones (this only applicable in the Kyoto arc). I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 6: **Kyoto: Day 1 (I); Storyline Chapter

* * *

[Mahora Station; 8:00 am]

The morning sun have risen in Mahora academy, some of the students are ready for another day of academic learning. Boys and girls alike are walking towards the said academy; but our focus is on the station going in and out of the school district. In that said station, the other side of it, which is going to Kyoto, has no people in it except for the personnel assigned to it. Minutes later a certain teacher and his two roommates enter that said side of the station.

"Geez, Negi," Asuna said as she breathes heavily, sweat pouring from her forehead. She is wearing her uniform and she is carrying her travel bag, a rather large one to be exact. Sitting on a bench stationed there, she wiped her forehead with her handkerchief. "You made us run again, I already told you it's to early!"

"Don't be too hard on Negi-kun, Asuna," Konoka replied as she is also carrying her travel bag. She is at the same state as Asuna but she is more composed than her friend, sitting beside Asuna she also wiped some of the sweat on her forehead. 'Besides, if we didn't went here early, we might miss the train,"

"Konoka," Asuna said as she looks at the girl beside her. "Negi said that the time the train will come at station is 9:00 am, but were here an hour early, I could have packed more you know."

"I'm sorry, Asuna-san," Negi apologized as he walks towards the girls. The teacher is wearing his teacher outfit; a green suit with a white undershirt underneath. He is also carrying his large bag with the staff tied behind his back. Taking out his attendance sheet, he checked Asuna and Konoka's name in it marking them present. "But as a teacher I must be here early, I'm sorry if I have to drag the both of you with me.

"It's nothing to apologize about, Negi-kun," Konoka said as she wave her fingers at him. "You know what they say, it's okay to be early than late,"

Their conversation lowered down as only Konoka and Asuna were the only one's chatting; Negi looked at the other side of the tracks looking at the people on the other side of the station waiting for the train. Looking around the place some more, he saw his students coming inside the station. Kaede and the Narutaki twins are the next people entered the station as the three of them are also wearing their uniforms and carrying their travel bags but Kaede has a much larger bag than the two twins.

"Good morning, Sensei!" the twins waved to the teacher as they pass the gate.

"Good morning, Fuuka-san, Fumika-san," Negi replied bowing then checking their names. Then he looked at the tall ninja-girl as Kaede greeted him with a smile. "Good morning, Kaede-san"

"Good morning, Negi-dono," Kaede replied as she stood in front of the teacher, then going to eye level with the teacher she said. "It's good to see you cheerful again, Negi-dono."

Negi just smiled as the walking club went towards Asuna and Konoka; as usual the twins greeted them first before the ninja-girl. Negi then turned again looking at the side to see a train going towards the station on the other side of station. Minutes passed as Negi saw his other students with a person he knew just from yesterday. Natsume and Chizuru entered the station wearing their uniform and carrying their travel bag, behind him was Kotarou; wearing his usual black clothes. Natsume and Chizuru greeted their teacher with smiles on their faces, and then Kotarou faced Negi with a grin.

"Good morning, Kotarou-kun," Negi greeted the dog-hanyo first, bowing at him then checking Natsume and Chizuru's name in the attendance sheet.

Kotarou nodded back. Stretching for a bit, the dog-hanyo pointed his finger at the teacher saying. "Negi! I want a rematch! Our fight is not over yet!" before the teacher can reply, Chizuru called to the dog-hanyo. "Kotarou-kun, what did I told you about manners?"

Hearing the older girl's voice, Kotarou immediately put his hand down and said. "I'm sorry, Chizuru-neesan! I'll behave, promise!" the older girl just smiled while Natsume sweatdropped seeing the dog-hanyo apologize.

"What happened, Natsume-san?" Negi asked as he looks at Chizuru then to the dog-hanyo. "Why is Kotarou-kun acting like this?"

"Well, Chizuru-nee gave Kotarou-kun a special 'treatment' last night…' Natsume started as she looks at the fidgeting dog-hanyo, she sighed then continued. "Because Kotarou-kun didn't want to bathe before we ate suffer last night,"

"Oh," Negi replied, not wanting to know that 'treatment' is. He didn't to ask anymore question seeing the dog-hanyo was acting. As the three left the teacher to find a place to rest, Negi looked back at the dog-hanyo remembering what happened yesterday.

(Flashback)

* * *

"A Test? What are you talking about Takahata-sensei?" Asuna asked the tall teacher as she, the rest of her classmates, Negi and Yue looked at the tall teacher, waiting for his answer.

"You see Asuna-kun, what Inugami-kun did today was all because I ordered him to," Takamichi said as he looks at girls shocked expressions. Lighting up a cigar then putting it on his mouth. Puffing a smoke he continued. "This was all to test Negi-kun and his partners."

"What do you mean Takahata-sensei?" Setsuna asked confused, as she walks towards the teacher and asked. "You sent Kotarou-san to test sensei and us?"

"You are right, Setsuna-kun," Takamichi replied as he puff another smoke. "This test was made to determine on how Negi-kun can act with his partners with a specific situation. This test will also determine on how you girls will act if Negi-kun is in danger." The tall teacher looked at the dog-hanyo; who was currently dusting himself. Takamichi continued as he looks at the sky above. "In conclusion, this test is to determine you faith in one another, but unfortunately, only Yue-kun manage to figure everything out as well as help Negi-kun in his time need. Am I right Yue-kun?"

"Yes, desu," Yue said as the girls and Negi, looks at her surprised. "I only noticed it in the last minute, already too late to tell sensei,"

"When did you found out forehead-neesan?" Kotarou asked surprised as he put on his black polo, then dispelling the barrier so that the girls can go to their teacher.

"Just after you gave that speech, at first I only assumed you were here just to challenge sensei, but I had a second thought to it when you let us fight your dogs while you let sensei follow you, you were not here to challenge sensei, but you were here to challenge us, his partners am I right Kotarou-kun?" Yue spoke as Haruna and Nodoka went next to her and asked her condition, Yue smiled and told them she is okay.

"At first it was my motive, but Negi fought more than I imagined! It was one of my best fights yet!" Kotarou laughed as he wiped the remaining dusts on his pants, then pointing to the teacher saying. "I want a rematch Negi!" the girls' sweatdropped seeing the dog-hanyo's wiliness to fight their teacher, while the teacher just nodded.

"You see Negi-kun," Takamichi spoke getting everyone's attention. "there are times when you will need your partners help, whether you want it or not, let this be a lesson not just to you Negi-kun but to everyone as well,"

(Flashback end)

* * *

Sighing, Negi turned around to see more of his students entering the station. As the minutes passed, almost all of his students are now in the station; the only ones that are not present are the whole library exploration club.

"Nodoka-san and the others are still not here," Negi called to his students as the station was now filled with other teachers and students from another class also going to the same trip.

"Don't worry Negi-kun," Konoka said as she put her hand on the teachers shoulder comforting him, she is now standing near the teacher with her bag hanging behind her. "I know that they will not be late, Negi-kun," the girl said as she looks at her wristwatch. "Besides its only 8:45 am, they still have time you know. Isn't that right Sechan?" Setsuna just nodded, not even looking at girl. Konoka looked at her friend worried.

"What's wrong Sechan?" Konoka asked confused. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, Ojou-sama," Setsuna replied back, her face betraying her words. These words made Konoka more worried.

5 minutes passed when Haruna, Nodoka and Yue entered the station as most of their classmates looked at them; the three of them were wearing their uniform and they are also carrying their bags but the only thing noticeable is that Haruna's bag is much larger than the other two.

"I'm sorry were late, Negi-sensei," Nodoka apologized as Negi checked their names in the attendance sheet.

"Why are you guys late, Haruna-san?" Asuna asked confused. "The three of you always arrive early, why is that today you guys are late?"

"Well, we had a hard time waking up Yue-san," Haruna answered as she looks at her violet haired-friend.

"I'm sorry, desu," Yue apologized as she wipes the sweat on her forehead. "I'm pretty tired yesterday; maybe that's why I woke up late."

_A cover up story, very clever Yue-sama! Not only that you told a cover-up story, but the fact that you dreamt about Negi-sensei is also a cover story!_

'Shut up, Seigehart' Yue argued telepathically with her artifact. 'I thought you have been deactivated!'

_Ha Ha! That's what they told you, remember that I'm a powerful artifact; I'm only here to talk to you, I'm on Standby!_

'I know, just be quiet Seigehart,' Yue thought sighing.

As everyone assembles on the station, Negi then called to the last person missing on his class. (This Excludes, Evangeline and chachamaru of course.)

"Is Luna-san here yet?" Negi called to his students, which they shook their head no.

"Wait, Luna-san's not here yet?" Nodoka asked as she shyly walks towards her teacher. "I thought she is here already,"

"Luna-san haven't arrived yet, Nodoka-san," Negi replied as he looks around the station finding the brown haired-girl.

"Oh," Nodoka replied.

A minute passed and still Luna hasn't showed up, Negi was getting worried that his class is not complete for the trip. As another minute passed Negi and the rest of the girls knew that it is only a matter of minutes before the train arrives but still there is no sign of the brown haired-girl.

"Luna-san is going to miss the train," Negi called as he looks around the station. Looking at the clock in the station, it read 8:55 am, he sighed. Then to everyone's relief they saw the person they were looking for but it's not what they expect.

"good thing, I still made it," Jason said as he secures the small brown haired-girl in his back; the black haired-boy was wearing a blue polo-shirt, a pair of jeans, his running shoes and his gloves. A rather large bag was hanging in front of him as he walks toward the teacher and his students, on his back was Luna. The brown haired-girl has her eyes closed, her glasses were missing, she is also wearing a pink jacket and underneath it is her uniform, her blue ribbon with the green cross in it. Her arms are currently hanging on the boys shoulder as she snores silently. When the black haired librarian went near the teacher, he greeted Negi with a good morning, followed by a sorry.

"Jason-sensei, what happened?" Konoka asked as she looks at both Jason and Luna curiously. "Why are you carrying Luna-san? Did something happen?"

"Please call me Jason-san, I'm not working right now," Jason smiled as she answer the girl, not even bothering with the weight he is currently lifting. "Nope, nothing happened, Konoka-kun."

"But, why are you carrying Luna-san, Jason-san?" Konoka asked again when she learned the boy's answer.

"Oh Luna, it's a funny story actually," Jason chuckled as he fix Luna's weight on his back, looking back to Konoka continuing. "Ever since Luna and I were both young, when there is an event or trip, Luna here tends to pack all our things at night and she finishes it up before morning breaks that she forgot to sleep, so I always carry her and our stuff before we get left behind."

"So is Luna-san just sleeping?" Negi questioned as he looks at the sleeping face of the brown-haired girl.

"Yes, she is just sleeping, she will wake up for another 30 minutes if I remember correctly," Jason answered smiling.

"But I thought, you would not join the trip, Jason-san?" Asuna now questioned the black haired-boy.

"Yes, and that's why Luna and I got late. Before coming here I asked permission from the dean," Jason answered remembering his talk with the older konoe. "At first, he would not allow me, but after I told him about Luna's habit, he decided that I could join but I would pay for my expenses."

"Oh, I see," Negi nodded getting the information he needs. "Well I guess, it's good to have you with us, Jason-san,"

"Thanks, please take care of me and Luna on this trip sensei," Jason said bowing; after that the conversation lowered down to little chats from the girls as they wait for the train to arrive.

"Okay class, before the train arrives, I'm going to group you guys," Negi called to his students, as they and Jason looked at him curiously. "Now since that the academy doesn't allow no one walk alone in this trip, so there is going to be 6 groups with 5 person each but since Evangeline-san and chacharmaru-san are not going with us Jason-san and Luna-san will fill their positions,"

Group 1: Misa-san, Modoka-san, Sakurako-san, Fuuka-san and Fumika-san.

The cheerleaders, and the twins nodded in acknowledgement, then Negi called the names of next group,

_Group 2: Satsuki-san, Misora-san, Kaede-san ,Satomi-san , Chao-san and Ku Fei-san._

The girls mentioned smiled, as Kaede looked at Ku Fei knowingly.

_Group 3:Asakura-san Natsume-san, Chisame-san, Chizuru-san and Iinchou-san._

Asakura smiled; Natsume and Chizuru looked at each other. Chisame just type something on her laptop while Ayaka blushed being called by her professor. "I'll go with them as well," Kotarou called to Negi.

_Group-4: Akira-san, Mana-san, Ako-san, Yuna-san and Makie-san._

"Negi-kun! Do you want to hang out with us after we went to the hotel?" Makie questioned happily. Jason smiled at the gymnast's energy.

"Um, maybe tomorrow, makie-san," Negi replied.

_Group-5: Nodoka-san, Haruna-san, Yue-san, Asuna-san and Konoka-san_

"Did you picked us correctly?" Asuna called to the teacher.

"Now, now Asuna," konoka sweatdropped at her question. "Why did you ask that?"

"Nothing in particular konoka," Asuna said as she looks at her group mates.

_The last group is Setsuna-san, Zazie-san but since Evangeline-san and Chachamaru-san cannot go, Luna-san and Jason-san will replace their positions, is that okay with you guys?_

Zazie said nothing as, Setsuna just looked Jason and nodded knowingly, and she thought that she can ask for the boy's help if the time is right. Jason just said. "Everything all right with me, I'll explain everything to Luna later," (A/N: I group them based on what I saw in the manga, but since I added the couple certain things will change.)

Now all of the groupings have been made, the only thing left to do is to wait for the train to arrive; Jason looked behind to see if Luna was secured as he waits for the train. Then he heard Luna talk in her sleep, loud enough for some of the girls and Negi to hear her as well. (A/N: even a mutter is heard if the room or place is really quite, I know I tried it in the library,)

"Darling," Luna muttered her eyes are still shut, her silent snores are heard by the black haired-boy. "Do I look cute today?"

"Yes, Luna," Jason replied as he smiled, not noticing the looks he is receiving. "You look pretty cute today,"

"Really? I'm happy to-"the brown haired girl didn't even finish her sentence as her voice returned to silent snores.

Jason smiled as he watches the sleeping face of his fiancé, then he remembered he is in a public place; he looked around to see the faces of the girls he is currently with. Some of them have amazed expression while some have blush on their faces; Negi was also amazed at the boy.

"What?" Jason asked no one in particular. "You guys never seen a guy compliments his girlfriend before?" the girls who heard what Jason said diverted their looks somewhere else, as they wait for the train to arrive."

(Time Break 9:30 am)

* * *

Class 3-A and their teacher are on route towards Kyoto, since there is no sitting arrangement in the train, the girls are now sitting according to their clubs, some sat next to their closest friends; since Negi boarded the train last he decided to seat next to Luna, who sat in the middle seat on the left row, the one sitting near the window is Jason; the black haired boy was now wearing a pair of earphones, listening to some J-rock music while his right arm are on Luna's right shoulder, glancing at the brown haired-girl every once and a while. (A/N the sitting arrangement in the train is 6 per row that is divided to 2; so it's 3 seats on the left and 3 seats on the right. The names mentioned are sat from left to right)

The library exploration club members are sitting on the same row as the teacher; Nodoka was sleeping, while Haruna was sketching something as for Yue; she was currently reading a pocket sized book that has a Latin words for it's title.(A/N she got this book from the help they give to Jason yesterday; chapter 5-A) in front of them are Natsume; who was currently talking to Chizuru, and Kotarou; who was looking at the scenery. In front of Jason is Asuna, who was talking to Konoka, while Setsuna was looking from left to right looking for anything suspicious.

Negi looked at his left seeing the brown haired-girl waking up; he smiled when he saw his seatmate's eyes open. Luna woke up and the first thing he saw was an unfamiliar seat in front of her, she looked to her left to see her fiancé looking back at her with a smile on his face.

"Good morning, Luna," Jason said as he wipe the drool on his fiancé's face, taking of his earphone he looked at the newly awakened face of his fiancé.

"Good morning, Darling," Luna said as she stretch her arms around, looking from left to right, she saw her teacher then she said. "Darling, did you carry me to the train?"

"Yes, I did," Jason answered. "Your habit acted up once again,"

"Oh, "Luna said, then she smiled and gave a kiss on her fiancé's cheek. "Thank you,"

"No, problem," Jason smiled as he hold her fiancé's hand with his left arm.

Negi smiled at the couple's action, and then he called to the brown haired girl greeting her. "Good morning, Luna-san," he greeted. The brown haired-girl looked at her professor and greeted him a good morning.

"Good morning, Luna-san," Yue said when she saw the girl woke up; she smiled when the girl looked at her smiling.

"Oh, Yue-san, good morning," Luna greeted her, remembering what she thought about yesterday, she called to the violet-haired girl saying. "Yue-san do you have a minute, I want to play a game with you,"

**To be continued:**

* * *

**Author notes:**

Well I guess that's that for this chapter… I left a cliffhanger for this chapter, this will change a couple of stuff in the Kyoto arc, but don't worry the antagonist in this arc will not change although Kotarou's role as antagonist will be given to another person…but that will be on the next 2 updates… I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as I enjoy in typing it… anyhow the poll I posted up last week was now officially closed and here are the results there are 3 voters, and the results are here, Mana have 3 votes while the Narutaki twins have both 2 votes and the last one went to Ayaka… so as the results, the chapters for that will show up in the 8th or 9th chapter chronologically it's as the same time as Library Island Treasure Hunt Arc (which I made up)…well I guess that's that next update is on either Sunday or Monday. Leave me a review so I will know what you guys think of this chapter…well so…

Till next time!

Bye!


	14. Chapter 6A

**Author notes:**

Well hello guys! This is the 14th chapter of this fic and the 6A chapter chronologically, as always before I start this chapter I have to say a few stuffs. First, I'm very sorry for the delay, last week was very hard for me because of exams and I have to review so I didn't have time to type this chapter down last week but since I have time today so I'll update, I'm also very sorry for the grammatical errors my chapters bring, I'm really trying myself to lessen or at least read my chapters before I post them, so I'm very sorry if you guys are still able to notice grammatical errors. And lastly thank you Miss NamiUchiha1313 for the review, I appreciate it.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Negima? Nor Mahou Sensei Negima! It is created by Ken Akamatsu and I don't have any affiliation with him nor the staffs that created the anime and manga what so ever… although I own the Striker couple… and Seigehat as well as for other OC's that will come up in the later chapters as the story progresses…

**Notes:**

Now that we are entering the Kyoto arc, the updates are like this. Any chapter that has (I) in it, it means that the chapters setting is on morning (AM), while (II) on Afternoons(PM 1-5) while (III) are on nights (6-12pm) we all know that the nights have main events in it so that chapter will be longer than the other ones (this only applicable in the Kyoto arc). Remember this is based on the anime Negima? So some of the facts displayed be the anime is the same as this but this story will follow the original manga storyline but with editions I made up by myself, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 6A: **Kyoto day 1 (II): Storyline chapter

* * *

"I want to play a game with you," Luna said as the violet-haired girl stood up from her seat towards the girl who called her.

"What kind of game Luna-san?" Yue asked curiously. Haruna stops her sketching as she saw Yue stood up from her seat walking towards the brown-haired girl. Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna also looked behind hearing the girls' conversation while Negi looked bewildered as to the intention his student.

"It's a popular game called Magical duel," Luna said as she took out a deck of cards from her bag as Jason sighed knowing what she is up to.

"I know that game Luna-san," Yue said as she also took out a deck of cards from her pocket, "I played this game quite some time now,"

"That's good to hear Yue-san," Luna smiled as she calls to Konoka who was in front of her; asking if she and Yue can change seats for a bit which the taller girl accepted. Yue arranged the seat so she is in front of the brown-haired girl.

"What is that game Luna-san?" Negi asked the brown-haired girl seated next to him, as the two girls arranged their respective decks, Luna explained it to the teacher.

"Sensei, it's a popular game nowadays," Luna explained as she took five cards on top of the deck then arranging it. "It's a game where you play cards that have displays of magic spells and the only way to win is to deplete the enemies life points,"

Negi nodded as he watch the two girls play, Asuna and Setsuna watched the game with interest while Konoka made a conversation with Haruna. Jason listened to his music while looking at the game, some of the girls continued chatting with their friends. The brown-girl made the first move putting down a fire warrior card on the cloth made-like table.

"Let's make this game a bit more interesting Yue-san," the brown haired girl said as she waits for her opponent to make her move.

"What do you suggest Luna-san?" Yue asked as she put down a magic card of her own.

"Let's make a bet," Luna said as she took another card from her deck then looking at the violet-haired girl smiling, setting a card on the abilities section then ending her turn.

"A bet?" Yue asked. "What kind of bet?"

"It's simple really," Luna continued as she watches the violet-haired girl. "If you beat me in this game, I'll give you let say this card," taking another card from her pocket and showing it to her opponent. Negi, Setsuna, Asuna and Yue recognized the card; it is the same card that Luna gave to Kaede; a card that can activate one of his/her artifacts without activating the contract.

"Wait that's," Yue said shocked, her concentration on the game quickly faded as she watch the brown-haired girl put the card on the table.

"Yep, the mirror of extended power artifact card," Luna said as she watch Yue and Negi look at the card then to her.

"Wow," Negi said amazed as he looks at the girls playing with each other. He smiled when he saw the happy expression of his students, then he felt something moving in his chest pocket, looking down he saw his familiar looking at the two girls. "Chamo-kun?"

"Sorry if I had to hide, Aniki," Chamo said as he looks at the card on the table. "They don't allow pets in the train." Looking at the playing girls he continued. "Ane-san got another card; she must be rich or something,"

"Huh, how much that card cost anyway? You said that it is really expensive," Negi asked confused.

"Yeah, it is really expensive! It cost one hundred thousand ermine dollars Aniki!" Chamo exclaimed, thinking of all that money.

"A hundred thousand ermine dollars?" Negi asked as thinks of how much it would be in yen.

"What will happen if I lose?" Yue asked as she regained her composure, thinking if this girl got another purpose. Placing another card on the field then ending her turn.

"Let see," Luna smiled as she put her finger on her cheek, thinking. "If you lose, you'll do a partner training course with Negi-sensei,"

"What?" Asuna, Negi and Yue asked, confused at the same time shocked at what the girl just said. Some of the girls heard this and they looked at the direction at the card playing duo.

"Please silent you students, Negi-sensei," a teacher said from the other side of the train, Negi quickly apologized and asked that Asuna and the other girls lower their voice.

"What is this partner training course, Luna-san?" Asuna asked the brown-haired girl annoyed at her suggestion.

"It's a mandatory class me and darling took after I graduated from the academy," Luna explained as she put another card on the field and issued an attack on her opponents monster. "if you're still not convinced, not only you will have this card I will also give you a week of magic training, is that fair enough?"

Negi's eyes widen at the offer of the girl, he can't believe that Luna will bet on such things in just a simple card game, on the other hand, Yue was now sure that Luna was up to something, but those offers are still so good to pass up too.

_I suggest you accept, Yue-sama_

'What do you mean, Seigehat?'

_Luna-sama is willing to bet on such stuff, besides I know you are really good at this game, I know you will win!_

Most of the girls who were listening to the battling duo's conversation went near them, as they curiously look at the two of them.

"Sensei, is that magical duel their playing?" Makie asked as she watches the two girls play seriously. Negi nodded as he tells her that they are making a bet on this game.

"But Negi-dono, do you know this partner training course Luna-dono spoke of?" Kaede ask as she heard the teachers' explanation, watching curiously at the playing girls, she watch as the black-haired boy is glancing back and forth between the players.

"I'm sorry Kaede-san," but I was not advised to take that course because I didn't have a partner at that time," Negi explained to the tall girl. "I don't know what they do in that specific training course."

"I see," Kaede replied.

"So what do you say, Yue-san?" Luna smiled as she took another card from her deck. "Are you willing to bet? I say you have nothing to lose, my request is just simple,"

"But before I say anything, what is this training course you speak of?" Yue asked as she put a card down and activated a magic ability card.

"Sorry Yue-san," Luna smiled as she discards all of her card as the effect of the magic card. Getting another set of card she answered. "But I cannot say unless you lose,"

"Fine," Yue smiled as she was getting the upper hand on the game. "Since I have nothing to lose, I'll take on that bet of your, Luna-san,"

"Good," Luna smiled, "prepare to lose, Yue-san,"

"Sorry, but I don't intend to lose," Yue replied.

The girls and Negi watch as the two girls' battle each other out in the card battle, each turn were full pressure for the players as one doesn't intend to lose to the other. The game continued for about ten more minutes, by that time the train was nearing their destination, another five minutes passed on the game until…

"Activate magic ability card, Double damage!" Luna called as she flips a card, Yue knew the ability of the card and she knew she lost.

"I lost," Yue called as she let go of her cards, "such a waste, I almost won,"

"Heh, that was close good thing I drew this card," Luna cheered smiling on her victory. "I won!"

"Aw, Yue-san lost,' Makie watch as the game finally ended, she and some of her classmates who were observing the game was disappointed in the violet-haired girl's lost. Makie knew she cannot blame Yue for loosing; Luna was good at playing this game much better than her.

"Don't worry Yue-san," Luna smiled as she took all of her cards and returned it into a deck before packing it into her bag, looking at her fiancé; the black haired boy nodded, knowing what to do later. "I'll still give you that magic training as a consolation prize, so how's that sound? Oh and don't forget, you and Negi-sensei will start with the training course after we arrive at Kyoto,"

Yue nodded and returned to her proper seat, her thoughts are still on the game. Negi seeing the battle ended announced to the class that they will arrive in Kyoto in a few more minutes, the class cheered while Haruna woke up the sleeping Nodoka and told her about what happened while she was asleep.

"You know, Luna," Jason whispered as he took off his headphones. "You shouldn't play with Ayase-kun like that,"

"I didn't play with Yue-san," Luna denied as she wraps her arms on her fiancé's neck and whispered on his ears. "I did have a hard time battling her; she's really good I must say."

"It's not about the game Luna-," Jason whispered back. "it's about that bet, you know as well as I do what that training course is all about, Negi-sensei here have twenty-eight other partners, do you think that they will accept that if they learn about what did we do in that training course?"

"Don't worry darling," Luna said in her playful voice as she land a kiss on her fiancé's cheek. "I already thought about it last night, I have a plan,"

"What plan?" Jason asked curiously while looking at his fiancé's hair smelling it.

"I'll tell you about it later, but for now, let's just enjoy the ride okay?"

"Yeah sure, whatever you say Luna,"

After a few minutes of the train ride, the class arrived at Kyoto, as the class assemble on the station, Negi once again checked their attendance, after telling the other teachers that his class is complete, they went to their hotel to drop their luggage, the room accommodations for the hotel is just like their groupings but since Jason is a boy, he was roomed with Negi much to the dismay of a certain brown-haired girl.

"Yue-san, Negi-Sensei!" Luna called them before the class left for their first destination; the Kiyomizu temple (pure-water temple). The rest of the girls who knew about the little bet of Yue and Luna didn't ask about what the brown-haired girl is doing but for those who didn't, the situation was explained to them by their classmates. "It's time for the training course!"

"What is this training course anyways?" Negi asked confused as he watched the black haired boy went near him and Yue and held both of their hands.

"What are you doing Jason-san?" Yue asked confused as to why the boy held her hand.

"Simple, Darling if you please!" Luna smiled as her fiancé who was holding their hand, made Negi's right hand hold Yue's left hand by purpose, then Luna chanted an inaudible spell.

_O red strings of fate, bound thy two souls together!_

A small red glow erupted on the clasped hands of Negi and Yue, the girls watched closely as Negi and Yue tried to let go off each others hands but unable to as an invisible force prevents them.

"Hey! What are you doing Luna-san?" Ayaka called as she ran to the brown-haired girl as she watches as her sensei holding another girls' hand. "Why is Yue-san holding sensei's hand!"

"She lost to a bet that's why," Luna smiled as she watches Negi and Yue try to get their hands separated but unable to.

"Luna-san, stop this immediately," Negi called to the brown haired girl as he was now blushing red from embarrassment.

"Very nice thinking Ane-san, I like your style," Chamo said as he jumped from Negi's shoulder to the black haired boy's shoulder his grin showing, Asuna was not impressed by the ermine's comment.

"You maybe impressed Chamo but I'm not." Asuna said to the white ermine annoyed at something she doesn't understand.

"On the contrary Ane-san," Chamo said getting another chocolate cigarette from nowhere, "this here training is very beneficial to Aniki,"

"And why is it beneficial? What is this training is all about?" Asuna asked not amused by the current situation.

"To improve the relationship of the wizard and his/her partner," Jason explained, "this is the same training me and Luna took 4 years ago,"

"Do not worry, Yue-san, sensei," Luna smiled as she comforted the two. "You'll thank me for this in the long run."

"How long will this training go on Luna-san?" Yue asked as she trying hard not to stutter from the very farm feeling she is getting.

"Let see, this training mostly ends about a year or so, but since this is only a bet I say about until the end of the trip," Luna smiled.

"Until the end of the trip!" Ayaka said shocked, "but that's too long! What will happen if the other teachers find out about this? Sensei will get fired!" she continued as she thought of a way to let her precious teacher of this training course.

"Don't worry about that matter, Iinchou-san," Luna explained as she looks at her 'captives'. "I already have a back-up plan for that,"

"But," Ayaka tried to think of another reason.

"Luna-san, I don't think that I agreed to this," Negi said as he tried to let his hand free but an unknown force stopping him from doing so.

"I know about that sensei," Luna took another glance at her fiancé before continuing. "But before you can react, I'll explain the basic principle in this training course if that is okay with you?"

Luna looked at her classmates, when nobody asked she continued.

"first, this training course will not only boost Yue-san's partner skills but it will also increase the chance of Yue-san getting either a cosplay card or an armor card, how will that happen you will have to find out for yourself Yue-san," Luna explained as her fiancé gave her a blue book and she showed it to everyone a page she opened, the girls and Negi looked at a red spell circle drawn in it as Negi read the description. "Me and darling also took this course 4 years ago, and the results are more beneficial to the both of us, of course I will not say it but trust me it will be of use in the long run," closing the book she continued. "Now Negi-sensei, I know you will disagree with this training course because of two reasons; one is that you are a teacher and Yue-san is your student and it is forbidden for a teacher to have a relationship with his/her student. And second is that because you have twenty-eight other partners and I know most of you guys are already disagreeing in this thing I did."

The class got silent as most girls knew what Luna is talking about.

"But if you can at least manage to figure out this training course, or successfully got at least 1 of the benefits by the end of the trip, I'll give you something, and I know this is something you can't refuse."

"And that is?" Asuna asked not convinced in this training course.

"Information," Luna smiled, "latest information about the Thousand Master, Nagi Springfield."

"What did you say?" Asuna said shocked, she, the class and Negi was shocked of the offer given by the brown-haired girl.

"Information about Negi-dono's father eh," Kaede said as she put her finger on her chin, thinking. "How interesting,"

"So what do you say, Negi-sensei?" Luna asked, her smile never leaver her face.

"Luna, your being manipulative again," Jason muttered to himself as she watch his fiancé, manipulating her sensei to her desires. "Using information like that, you almost sound like 'that person'.

"Did you say something darling?" Luna smiled to her fiancé.

"Nothing, Luna" Jason waved his hands no.

"Sensei," Yue whispered to the teacher, her being close to her teacher made her she his expression, and that made her worry. "Are you alright?"

Negi thought about it for awhile, what the brown-haired girl was offering him was something he cannot just simply pass on to, thinking he had nothing to lose he accepted the brown-haired girls offer much to the dismay of Ayaka, and some of the girls who have a crush on the boy teacher.

"I knew you would accept my offer, sensei," Luna cheered not noticing the looks she was receiving, "so the only things I need to explain are the guidelines in this course. So first is that the spell I put up will only be active at when the sun is up and it will deactivate when the sun is down."

The girls accepted the information, some of them thought that they can at least go near their teacher at night times, Yue sighed in relief knowing that she is not sleeping next to her teacher.

"Secondly, the spell I put can make sensei and Yue-san be separated for at least two meters if both of them accept that the situation is applicable."

Jason demonstrated as he hold the clasped hands of Negi and Yue, guiding the two of them exactly two meters away from each other, Jason demonstrated moving Negi passed the two meters mark but he cannot seeing the invisible force preventing him from doing so. The girls and Negi understood what the brown-haired girl explained.

"Lastly, if sensei or Yue-san cannot be united in about I'd say 3 to 5 minutes the bind will automatically reconnect their hands." (A/N: this is the same magic Nodoka with some help of Yue used in the OVA of Negima?)

As the brown-haired girl explains the guidelines, Yue looked at her best friend; Nodoka was happy yet jealous at her friend for being in that situation, she knew that she and Yue need to talk about things, but seeing the events unfold Nodoka knew that she can only talk to her friend at night so she has to wait for the right moment_._

_I knew what you're thinking Yue-sama, you know this will affect your friendship with Nodoka-sama, but you and I both know that you secretly wanted this, am I right Yue-sama?_

Yue remained silent at the comment of her magical artifact, she knew she cannot argue back because the hat knows her deepest secrets and desires; sighing she used her free hand to get a pack of juice in her pocket, sipping it while glancing at the brown-haired girl.

'Why are you doing this? Luna-san," Yue thought as she thinks of possible ways on why the brown-haired warlock is doing this.

_Who knows, I'm not her artifact so I can't make any comment on this one._

'I think you need to shut up now, Seigehat,' Yue commented annoyed.

_Yes, Yue-sama_

After the discussion on the 'training course', the class went in their respective groups and they are now exploring Kyoto, but since Negi was currently 'tied up' with Yue he decided to go with their group while Ayaka decided that their group will follow them as well.

"Wow! Iinchou look at this!" Makie pointed to the scenery in front of her, their group and Yue's group plus Negi was now on the Kiyomizu temple (pure-water temple); the girls were now looking at the scenery while the 'tied up partners' are near the giant temple (or stage) as Negi observes his surrounding while Yue was drinking on her drink her blush never seems to fade when she saw some people and foreigners were glancing at them then looking at their clasped hands.

_Negi-sama, Yue-sama! You two look good together! Ahahaha! _

'I'll strangle you if you were here right now, Seigehat!' Yue thought embarrassed by the hat's comments, this was all unknown to the teacher.

"Chizuru-nee, do you think people jumped from this place?" Natsume asked as she looks at the ground below.

"I don't know," Chizuru replied smiling. "Do you want to try Natsume-Chan?"

"Why would I ever do that?" Natsume answered, as the two of them laughed.

"Iinchou, what's wrong?" Makie called to the girl next to her; the class representative was looking at her teacher and Yue, her jealousy was at it's limits as she looks at their clasped hands; If a person who does not know the situation, that person will claim that Negi and Yue were dating by just looking at their hands, and the two's blushing faces.

"Negi-sensei, oh why did it not me holding your hand?" Ayaka muttered to herself. "Oh cruel fate, why must you torture me so?"

Makie just sighed at her roommate, but her thoughts were also to the teacher. She too was feeling jealous of the violet-haired girls being 'tied' with her teacher by a powerful spell.

"Nodoka," Haruna called to her friend as she draws the figures of Negi and Yue on her sketchpad.

"What is it Haruna?" Nodoka replied, she too was also feeling jealous but she kept her feelings intact.

"Do you think you can confess to Negi-kun today…" Haruna asked her eyes never leaving her drawing, ideas flowing in her mind as she continues to draw the two. "After seeing what Luna-san did?"

"I don't think I can do it right now," Nodoka replied as she looks at the scenery in front of her not looking at the mangaka's face.

"I see," Haruna replied; finishing her sketch, she showed it to Negi and Yue who made them blush furiously. The drawing showed Negi and Yue holding hands while their faces where looking at different locations, their height was almost the same being the violet-haired girl being the taller of the two.

The group's next trip is to the infamous 'love stone'. Makie and Ayaka knew about the stone so they lined up wanting to try it, while Negi and Yue went to the side of the stone steps.

"Why is this stone named love stone?" Negi asked, looking at his pamphlet of Kyoto finding about the description of the stone in it.

"they say if you're able to walk from one stone to the other with your eyes closed, you'll fall happily in love with whoever is the one you secretly desire." Yue explained while looking at Makie trying to reach the stone. "That is why they call it the love stone, but I think it's only a superstition, sensei."

"Oh, you're good at this Yue-san," Negi praised as he listen to Yue's explanation. "I never thought you know Kyoto so well,"

"That's Ane-san for you, Aniki," Chamo snickered; he is on the teacher's left shoulder looking at his surroundings. "Always information wise,"

"Oh, it's really nothing, Sensei, Chamo-san," Yue blushed at the praises she was receiving.

"I'll make sensei mine!" Ayaka said to herself as she watch Makie went to the stone with her eyes closed. Closing her eyes she moved towards the stone with thoughts of her professor in mind, as she went towards her goal she felt something on her foot; something big and squishy that made her outbalanced as she crashed on the ground.

"Ouch!" Ayaka said, opening her eyes. The first thing she saw is a green frog looking back at her with its eyes. "a frog?"

Looking behind, what she saw shocked her; she saw many frogs showing up from nowhere, as the amphibian jumped from places and even on her skirt.

"AHHH!" Ayaka screamed as a frog went in her skirt.

"Iinchou!" Chizuru and Natsume called as they look at the frogs going everywhere. Asuna and Konoka were also alerted by the rampaging frogs but they didn't know what to do as the frogs leap from one place to another.

"What are frogs doing here?" Asuna asked, she quickly went near the fallen class representative. Quickly finding out that she is alright now with the frog removed from her skirt, Asuna quickly went and pick up a frog and dropping in on a box carried by Konoka.

"Negi-sensei," Yue called as Negi looked at her with a serious expression. "What's going on?"

"this is a duplication spell," Negi answered motioning to the girl as they went to the scene but Chamo stopped them.

"Aniki, maybe this is only a distraction!" Chamo called to Negi as the violet-haired girl listened. "They are after the letter! Aniki, where is the letter?"

"Letter? What letter?" Yue asked confused.

"A letter gave to me by the dean, he asked me to give it to a person here in Kyoto," the teacher answered as he used his free hand to search his pockets, seconds later he withdraw his hand and in tow a letter with a seal on it. "Good thing it's still here,"

Then a very fast object approached the, so fast that it snatched the letter much to the shock of Chamo, Yue and Negi.

"Oh no, the letter!" Chamo called as he watches the letter being taken by a bird.

"After it!" Negi called as the three of them chase after the bird, Asuna saw this and she looked curiously as to where the three of them where going.

Negi and Yue chased the bird in to a couple of tress before they watch the bird being burned by a force unknown to them; the good thing is that the letter is safe. The letter got carried in the air towards a person the three of them knew so well, a person who has ties with the missing star crystal; the Black Rose Baron.

* * *

**To be continued:**

* * *

**Ending author notes:**

Well how's that for this chapter? Well I guess I'll cut it from here because I had to plan for this week for the upcoming library seminars. I don't have much budget so I need to plan where I'll go… so that's it for this chapter, leave a review if you like, those things makes me motivate to put in the next chapter…

The next update is Next Monday I guess…

Until then!

Bye!


	15. Chapter 6B

**Author notes:**

Well hello guys! This is the 15th chapter of this fic and the 6B chapter chronologically, as always before I start this chapter I have to say a few stuffs. First, I'm very sorry for the delay, finals are nearing and my professor's are eager to give more exams than I expected and I need to pass all of them if am going to be a librarian, but I'm not forgetting this story. And lastly thanks for the message by Sir Leo and for the review Miss NamiUchiha1313. I'm also very sorry for the grammatical errors my chapters bring, I'm really trying myself to lessen or at least read my chapters before I post them, so I'm very sorry if you guys are still able to notice grammatical errors.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Negima? Nor Mahou Sensei Negima! It is created by Ken Akamatsu and I don't have any affiliation with him nor the staffs that created the anime and manga what so ever… although I own the Striker couple… and Seigehat as well as for other OC's that will come up in the later chapters as the story progresses…

**Notes:**

Now that we are entering the Kyoto arc, the updates are like this. Any chapter that has (I) in it, it means that the chapters setting is on morning (AM), while (II) on Afternoons(PM 1-5) while (III) are on nights (6-12pm) we all know that the nights have main events in it so that chapter will be longer than the other ones (this only applicable in the Kyoto arc). Remember this is based on the anime Negima? So some of the facts displayed by the anime is the same as this but this story will follow the original manga storyline but with editions I made up by myself, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 6B: **Kyoto day 1 (II-Finale): Storyline chapter

* * *

On top of the stone roof of a Japanese-styled building is none other than the Black Rose Baron; his cape is flowing in the wind as the three figures look up on him with curious faces.

"Hmm, what is this?" the masked Baron said as the letter flew on to him, catching it with his hand he looked at it with a curious expression.

"It's you!" Chamo pointed as he watches the Baron look at the letter curiously. "So you are the spy!"

"Spy? What spy?" Yue asked curiously as she looked at the white ermine; despite her position holding hands with her professor, she remained focused at the task at hand.

"that guy is a spy for-" Chamo replied but he didn't see a flying Black Rose towards him, he didn't have time to dodge the said flower as it stem struck him in the tail towards the ground a few meters away from the shocked couple. "Ouch!"

"Chamo-san!" Yue called as she rushed towards the white ermine but an invisible force didn't allow her, remembering her current situation; she remained to the side of the teacher.

"Baron-san!" Negi called to the masked guy in front of him, his face was full of hope and fear at the same time; hope that he might find out that this guy was his father. Fear that his father became an enemy. "Please give me the letter!"

"Is this yours boy?" the Baron asked, even though he already knows what this letter is for; as he was eavesdropping on the meeting the principal conducted yesterday.

"Yes, Baron-san! Give it me please! It is really important!" Negi replied pleadingly, as Yue looked at the masked Baron curiously, she didn't notice that the Baron is looking at their clasped hands.

"Negi, is that your girlfriend?" the Baron asked curiously, raising his eyebrow as he watch the blush curiously at that question.

"She is not!" Negi answered, his face is redder by the second.

"oh, so why are you holding her hand?" the Baron asked, after hearing the boy's answer, the Baron got more curious as to why her little brother was holding hands with his student. "Is it proper for a teacher to be holding hands with his student?"

"Um, you see it's um complicated," Negi replied as his face was radiating heat from the series of questions thrown by his supposed father.

"Why is it your business?" Chamo replied angry as he tried to pull the stem of the rose that was struck between his tail and the ground. "Give us back that letter you spy!"

"Your speech pattern is very rude, fairy," the Baron replied annoyed at the ermines answer.

"Baron-san, are you a spy for the Kansai Magic Association?" Negi asked worried at the Baron's answer.

"Kansai Magic Association?" Yue asked after hearing the teacher's question, she got more curious yet afraid of what will be happening in this trip.

"Sorry but I don't think I can answer that question," the Baron replied as he turned around then threw the letter in the air which it flew towards the two. Yue with little difficulty manage to catch the said letter. "Remember this place is more dangerous than you think Negi-kun,"

"What do you mean?" Negi asked worried at what the Baron just said.

"I cannot answer that question," the Baron replied as he look at the sky then to the scenery, after sighing he made a moving motion but Negi stopped him as he asked another question.

"Wait, Baron-san!" Negi called to the Baron as his back was facing the teacher. He tried to ask the only question in his mind right now. "Are you my father?"

"That is also a question I cannot answer," the Baron replied as the wind flutter his cape making the scenery around him synchronize, turning around and facing the two again then he asked. "Which road are you going to take?"

"Huh?" Negi and Yue asked at the same time confused at the Baron's question.

"It's another riddle!" Chamo pointed out as he succeeds in removing the rose on the ground. Walking slowly towards the two he said. "It might be another clue on what he is doing here in Kyoto!" the two then looked at the Baron again awaiting his question.

"The left where there's nothing right…" the Baron started as he looked at the scenery of Kyoto then to the three figures below him. "Or the right where there's nothing left?"

"Huh?" the three of them said not confused at the question.

"Farewell!" the Baron said as he quickly jumped from his place towards the ground then running towards another location.

_I think I'll go to the left, at least there are people_

'I don't think it's the right time for that Seigehat,' Yue thought.

"Wait! Baron-san!" Negi called, he quickly ran after the Baron; unknown to him that Yue was tied with him so as they chase after the Baron Negi tripped on to something.

"Sensei! W-" Yue called as she watch the professor fell then she remembered that she was tied with him but before she can think of a way to escape it was already to late as she also tripped on a rock making her fell on top of the fallen teacher.

"Yue-san, w-" Negi said as he turned around only to see the girl's falling figure as her face came directly in contact with his silencing him.

"Negi-sensei! Yue! Where did you guys go!" Nodoka called from the bushes; when the accident regarding the love stone, she tried to help Asuna and Konoka on picking up the frogs but Asuna told her to follow Negi and Yue instead, because the latter girl feeling is not right. After Asuna told her where Negi and Yue went, she quickly ran after the two. "Where are you-"Nodoka didn't even finish her sentence as the first thing she saw shocked her.

In front of her was the form of Negi and Yue on the ground; the latter on top of the former as both of their lips is connected to one another. The girl quickly got the wrong impression.

"Um, sorry, I guess I'm interrupting you guys, talk to you guys later," Nodoka said as she quickly turned around leaving. She didn't know why but she felt pain in her chest by that particular sight.

Yue quickly got off the boy-teacher as soon as she got glimpse of the tall girl; her face was redder than an apple as she remember the sudden yet unexpected kiss.

"wait! Yue, this is not what it looks like!" Yue called to the leaving girl, calling the girl again with her voice louder when she noticed that her friend didn't stop walking.

"Yue-san is right! Nodoka-san" Negi said as soon as he gained his focus, he was so shocked at the sudden kiss that he didn't saw the tall girl arriving. Standing up with the help of the girl, he and Yue chased after Nodoka.

As Nodoka walk away she turned around to see that Negi and Yue chase after her, unknowingly she also ran away from the two. She felt pain when she saw the two kiss and seeing them saw her watching made her ran away.

'What is wrong with me, why am I running away?' Nodoka thought as she pass by bushes and trees. The sight of the young teacher kiss Yue disturbed her some reason. As soon as she entered the stone road, she didn't see a person or rather a couple as she pass them by.

"Darling, Kyoto is really amazing isn't it?" Luna said as she hugs her fiancé's arm as she drags him to a random place. Their group was going to the Kiyomizu temple but the two of them were walking so slow that Setsuna and Zazei went ahead of them leaving the two of them in their small 'date'.

"Yeah, seeing Kyoto in person is really different than seeing it in pictures in the internet, this place is beautiful," Jason agreed as he looked at the Sakura trees with awed expression. "Anyway, Luna do you think it is right for you to manipulate Negi-sensei and Ayase-kun like that?"

"Why do you ask me that darling?" Luna asked as she fixes her glasses before looking at her fiancé's face. "Do you think I'm wrong?"

"No, it's not like that, Luna," Jason quickly answered. "It's just that your giving Ayase-kun a head start that's all, what did you see in her actually?"

"well, all I know is that she is observant and smart that I can tell Darling, besides I like her, she is kinda like me but she lacks the motivation to do things. This training course is a lesson for her," Luna explained as the both of them pass a couple of Sakura trees as they go to their destination. "Don't worry darling! My plan is foolproof!"

"That is what I'm afraid of," Jason sighed as he thinks of the plan his fiancé had in store. "Can you tell me what do you have in plan for tonight Luna?"

"Sorry Darling, it's a secret!" Luna winked at him then fixing her glasses afterwards.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm involved in this," Jason muttered to himself then he noticed a person running towards them; looking closely he quickly recognized the girl. "Luna, its Miyazaki-kun,"

"Huh?" Luna asked as she looks closely, because of her myopia even with her glasses on she is having a hard time seeing the girl. "Nodoka-san? Where?"

"She is running towards our direction, wonder what's up," Jason said as look at the girl's face but her bangs was covering it.

"Oh, Nodoka-san, Hi!" Luna greet the girl as she recognize her form but the said girl only passed them by not even slowing or stopping by.

"Something is wrong here," Jason said as soon as the girl passes them by, but the boy noticed the tears in her eyes even if it was covered in her bangs. 'Is she crying?' the black haired boy thought.

"Jason-san! Luna-san!" a voice yelled getting the attention of the couple as the black-haired boy look at the direction of the voice.

"It's Negi-sensei," Luna said as she recognizes the voice. "Wonder what's up," The 'tied up' partners came into view as Negi and Yue stopped for a moment in front of the couple.

"What's wrong Negi-sensei, Yue-san?" Luna asked confused but glad to see that the two of them are following the rules she gave.

"It's Nodoka-san," Negi said between breaths. "We got to go after her."

"Why?" Luna asked more confused.

"I'm going after her, Luna," Jason said as he sprints towards the direction of the girl who passed them a few seconds ago. "Tell me the reason later! Bye!"

"Good Luck Darling!" Luna yelled back as soon as the boy's figure disappears from her range of vision. Turning around she quickly looked at the 'tied up' partners expressions with a smile on her face. "I think I have a clue as to why Nodoka-san ran away from you two,"

"And that is?" Chamo asked his grin is the same as the brown haired girl.

"Well judging from sensei's expression and Nodoka-san's earlier, I guess she saw you two kissing eh,"

"But, h-how did-"Negi said then he quickly closed his mouth when he saw the smile on the brown-haired girl's face widen.

"Ha! So Nodoka-san did saw you two kissing! My hunch is always right!" Luna snickered but she remembered she was acting out of place. Composing herself for a second she continued. "Shall we chase after them? You can tell me the details later,"

Yue and Negi even with both of their faces are red, they agreed as the three of them plus Chamo who was in the teacher's chest pocket ran after Jason and Nodoka.

**To be continued:**

* * *

**Ending Author notes:**

* * *

Sorry if this chapter is really short, I just need to put this chapter to complete the (II) sequence I made but don't worry I will make up for this chapter as the next one will be longer than the others because of what Luna is planning to do, of course the next chapter will also include fight scenes because of you know why, I will also include in the next chapter a bath scene including Luna, Negi, Jason and Setsuna. Other than that this summarizes the (II) chapter here, so that's that…. Oh I almost forgot, please leave a review so I will know if I did some spelling or grammar mistakes! Thanks for reading!

Next chapter will be posted next Monday that is applicable because its foundation day for PUP so I have no classes next week…

Until then!

Bye!


	16. Chapter 6C

**Author notes:**

Well hello guys! This is the 15th chapter of this fic and the 6B chapter chronologically, as always before I start this chapter I have to say a few stuffs. Since it's the first day of October and I'm free because of the events in the school I'm updating!, anyhow that's for the people who have read my last chapter…, I'm also very sorry for the grammatical errors my chapters bring, I'm really trying myself to lessen or at least read my chapters before I post them, so I'm very sorry if you guys are still able to notice grammatical errors.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Negima? Nor Mahou Sensei Negima! It is created by Ken Akamatsu and I don't have any affiliation with him nor the staffs that created the anime and manga what so ever… although I own the Striker couple… and Seigehat as well as for other OC's that will come up in the later chapters as the story progresses…

**Notes:**

Now that we are entering the Kyoto arc, the updates are like this. Any chapter that has (I) in it, it means that the chapters setting is on morning (AM), while (II) on Afternoons(PM 1-5) while (III) are on nights (6-12pm) we all know that the nights have main events in it so that chapter will be longer than the other ones (this only applicable in the Kyoto arc). Remember this is based on the anime Negima? So some of the facts displayed be the anime is the same as this but this story will follow the original manga storyline but with editions I made up by myself, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 6B: **Kyoto day 1 (III): Storyline Chapter/ Explanation Chapter

* * *

Night time came at Kyoto and the scenery there change as fast as the sun came down, lights from nearby houses and buildings are the only things brightening Kyoto; especially in a hotel where the students and teachers from Mahora academy lodge for the rest of the trip.

"I told you, Chamo-kun, the baron is not a spy," Negi said to the white ermine that was on his shoulder as he removes the buttons on his suit; since the sun came down the spell that was binding him and Yue were now dispelled and the both of them were glad that it was removed not only because it was embarrassing and the events that happened afterwards that left both of them act shyly towards each other; as the boy teacher took off all of his clothes he and Chamo went to the hot spring bath. As the boy teacher slowly sink into the warm water the white fairy explained his reason.

"But Aniki! That masked man was there exactly where that bird-thing go! That was not coincidence if you ask me aniki!" the white fairy said as he sits on a nearby rock and watches the stars above.

"well, the baron is a powerful wizard after al, he might have sensed that bird from afar, Chamo-kun," Negi argued as he put a towel on top of his head as he feel the warmth of the bath.

"Well I still don't trust that guy, better get your guard up Aniki," Chamo said as he took a chocolate cigarette from nowhere and lit it up.

The boy didn't reply as he thinks of his encounter with his presumed father; minutes passed since the teacher and his fairy entered the hot spring; both of them didn't notice as the door to the bath opened and a person entered the said bath and sank into the water.

"Aniki," Chamo called to the boy-teacher as he looks at the stars with the cigarette in hand.

"What is it, Chamo-kun?" Negi asked as he opens his eyes and look at the fairy questionably.

"What do you think will happen in this trip?" Chamo asked what's on his mind.

"I don't know, Chamo-kun," Negi said worried. "I don't know," after that silenced filled the air once again, not until the person who entered spoke.

"Don't worry too much, Negi-sensei," the person said making the two of them jumped at the same time. "everything's going to be alright, I hope,"

"Who's there!" Chamo shouted to the darkness as the only thing he sees are fogs created by the heat of the bath.

"wait Chamo-kun, that voice," Negi said as he recognize the voice, seconds later the water on the bath started to make ripples as the figure of the person slowly walking towards the two, seconds later the person appeared in front of the two of them; it was the black-haired librarian: Jason Striker.

"Jason-san," Negi said as he looks in the face of the boy then to his body; Jason was currently topless as the lower half of his body is hidden in the water. Negi and Chamo saw Jason's torso has a large vertical scar that went down his stomach and it was obviously created by a blade.

"Good evening, Negi-sensei," Jason replied smiling. "Good evening to you too, Chamo-san,"

"What are you doing here?" Chamo asked as his guard is on it's critical lever, suspecting the boy as a spy.

"Well, taking a bath of course," Jason replied not noticing the looks the ermine is throwing at him.

"That's not what I'm talking about!" the ermine replied annoyed at the answer.

"So, what are you talking about?" Jason asked confused.

"Um, let's change the topic okay," Negi said as he notices the tension the fairy was emitting. "Let's not fight here okay,"

"Sure," Jason replied as he eyes the fairy with carefulness.

"Fine with me Aniki," Chamo said then looking at the boy he said. "I'm watching you,"

"If you don't mind me asking," Negi asked as he points the large scar on the black-haired boy's chest. "Jason-san, where did you get that scar?"

"You see-"Jason replied but he was cut off when another person spoke.

"Darling got that protecting me," a voice answered as both Negi and Chamo were shocked once again.

"Luna-san?" Negi asked as he recognizes the girl's voice. "when did, no, what are you doing here?"

"Well first, I was here earlier than you," Luna's voice answer but her figure was not seen due to the fog. "Second, the schedule for the bath this time is mixed so it's okay for me to be here with you guys, although I won't show myself, for personal reasons,"

"Mixed bath?" Negi asked confused then remembering the schedule for the bath he became embarrassed for some reason.

"Where are you, Ane-san?" Chamo asked as his perverted grim was slowly showing itself as the boy noticed it immediately.

"Don't even think about it, fairy," Jason warned as he slowly walk away from the two towards the fog.

"You said Jason-san got that scar while protecting you, Luna-san?" Negi asked feeling hot due to the warm water.

"Yes, I said that," Luna replied. "Why sensei?"

"Can you tell me what happened?" Negi asked.

"well, it happened three years ago, me and darling were only starting as members of the magical association. A person robbed the archives in the academy and he stole a book and judging from the order we received, I think it was a really precious book anyways when we finally found the suspect he tried to attack me and the rest is as you call tell," Luna's voice was heard somewhere in the bath area.

"It was a pretty hard battle because we were just beginners but, we were lucky that we end up alive," Jason's voice answered from somewhere.

"It wasn't luck, darling is really amazing!" Luna answered. "If you had seen him that time you would be amazed, and this scar makes him more manly, hehe"

"Hey Luna, what! no, stop touching me!" Jason's voice was now heard in a more embarrassed tone. "Negi-sensei is here!"

"But you look so hot topless," Luna snickered.

Negi sweatdropped at the antics of the couple but he smiled seeing the bond that the couple is showing, on the other hand Chamo has his ermine nose bleeding just thinking of what the couple is saying. The door to the bath opened and this time Negi and Chamo heard it opened, as they look to who is entering the bath area; it was Negi's student, Setsuna.

"Setsuna-san?" Negi asked as he watches his student put some kind of paper on the wooden wall at the bath area. "What is she doing here?"

"Judging from her clothes, she is not here to take a bath," Chamo said as he looks at the girl who was dressed in her Mahora uniform.

"I hope sensei will understand if I tell him the truth," Setsuna said as she sticks the paper o the wall, unknown to her that she is being watched.

"The truth?" Negi asked as he listens intently to what his student is saying.

"Maybe she is the spy!" Chamo said his voice louder; it was so loud that the samurai girl heard it.

"Who's there?" Setsuna shouted as she prepares her sword, looking at foggy bath area she slowly walked forward. "Show yourself!"

"She's coming this way!" Chamo said in panic. "Do something Aniki!"

"What should I do?" Negi replied as he searches for his portable wand. "She is my student, I can't hurt her!"

"Found you!" Setsuna said as she runs forward when she sensed her enemy's presence.

"Aniki!" Chamo yelled as he watch the samurai girl run towards them.

"Essence of the Shinmeryuu!" Setsuna said as she makes her stance with her sword. "Rock splitter!"

Negi quickly walked backward dodging the attack as the sword hit a stone quickly slicing it in half, reacting quickly the teacher fires a disarming spell.

"Franz exarmatio!" Negi said as he points his star-shaped wand in the girl's sword; a single white arrow appeared as move towards the sword hitting it making the girl unarmed.

"Good job Aniki!" Chamo cheered as he watches the events go in their favor.

"That's what you think!" Setsuna replied still not seeing his enemy through the fog. Running quickly towards her opponent she quickly put her hand in the water towards her opponent's sensitive part.

Negi is so shocked that he is immobilized by his student has done.

"Who are you! If you don't answer me, I swear I'll destroy this!" Setsuna threatened as the face of her opponent is still blinded by the fog, then she felt something cold in her neck, looking down she saw a sword inches near her throat.

"I don't think that will be necessary, Setsuna-kun," a voice replied through the fog. "Negi sensei will need that thing in the future so if you don't let go of your hand, I will have to do drastic measures."

"Huh? Negi-sensei?" Setsuna asked as she listen to the voice explanation, as the fog slowly disappear the face of her supposed opponents appeared, she was so shocked to find out that the person she tried to attack is her homeroom teacher, loosing her grip on the thing she quickly explained things with a blush on her face. "You see sensei, I was um, trained to hit my opponent's weak points, I um didn't knew that you were my opponent, I'm sorry Negi-sensei"

The teacher still didn't reply as he was so shocked at what happened.

"So you're the spy, Ane-san!" Chamo pointed as he jumps up and down from his position. "You're from the Kansai magic association!"

"What!" Setsuna replied as she tried to move but she was immobilized due to the sword near her throat, "I'm not a spy sensei! You have to believe me!"

"It's your choice, Negi-sensei," Jason said as he put the second sword in the girl's stomach. "What should we do to your student?"

"I think we should talk this one out," Negi replied as he returned to his senses. "But first, Jason-san please let go of Setsuna-san,"

"Sure, no problem," Jason replied as the two swords disappear instantly. "if you two don't mind, I have to tell this to Luna,"

"Huh? Where is she anyways?" Negi asked as he noticed that the brown-haired girl's presence disappeared.

"well, she retuned to her room the same time Setsuna-kun entered the bath," Jason replied as he walks away from the three. "Luna doesn't stay too long in hot water, she said that it ruins her hair, on and by the way, I'll be going that way," the boy points to the other door that heads outside, "I saw someone entering the other one and If I remember correctly it was Konoka-kun and Asuna-kun, I don't want to see them strip in front of me or Luna will kill me, bye!"

Negi and Setsuna watch as the black haired boy leave the bath area; Setsuna is looking at the boy's back with seriousness while thinking.

'I didn't even notice him walk behind me,' Setsuna thought as she looks for her sword. 'Better watch out, he's stronger than he looks,'

"So, Samurai Ane-san, better explain to us what you are talking about earlier," Chamo said to the girl as she is looking for her sword.

"Yes Chamo-san, Negi-sensei," Setsuna replied as she found her sword and returning it in it's shelter, but before she can start the bath area was filled with a scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" a scream was heard and it make the three of them panic.

"What! What's happening?" Negi asked as he heard the scream.

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna said as she recognize the voice, "Oh no!" then the three of them quickly went to the changing area. As they enter the changing room the first thing they saw shocked them, dozens of identical monkeys flood the area as Konoka and Asuna fought them as the one-tailed animal play a tag of war with their clothes.

"hey stop pulling! That's my uniform!" Asuna yelled as she pulls her t-shirt against a number of monkeys, she is wearing her white bra and her skirt and it was obviously she was changing when the whole-thing happened, "this is mine! Let go!"

"What are monkeys doing here?" Negi asked in panic as he looks at the scene in front of him. As the monkeys heard the teacher's voice they looked at the new arrivals in unison before going after their target, Konoka who was wearing a bath robe.

"Sechan! Help me!" Konoka screamed as she was getting carried by a number of monkeys, she was only carried a few meters before the samurai girl charged them with her sword.

"Essence of the Shinmeryuu!" Setsuna chanted as she quickly ran towards the monkey with her sword, making circular motions she used her Ki to attack the familiars in one sweep. "Chaos of a Thousand Flowers!"

All of the monkeys quickly dispelled as the circular Ki slashed them all at once; their captive was thrown in the air only for a few seconds before Setsuna catches her as the Ki displaying cherry blossoms fill the air.

"Are you okay Ojou-sama?" Setsuna asked as she looked at her friends face.

"Yes, Sechan," Konoka smiled as her friend slowly put her on the ground. "Thank you very much, Sechan!"

Negi sighed in relief as he watch the situation died down in an instant; Chamo who was doubting the samurai girl's intention quickly change his mind not to trust the girl after seeing what she has done.

"Negi," Asuna said as she looks at the teacher with a stern expression. "You better tell me what's going on here, or else!"

* * *

(Time skip: a few minutes)

* * *

After the incident in the changing room; Konoka quickly returned to their room because of exhaustion. Asuna, Chamo, Negi and Setsuna moved to the lobby as the white ermine explains everything to the tall girl.

"That's what happened, Ane-san," Chamo said as he summarized that happened earlier but left some parts missing because it's personal to his friend. "At first I thought that samurai Ane-san was a spy but what happened earlier made me rethink my accusation."

"Hmm, I see, so 3-A is being targeted by some weird magic association," Asuna said as she puts her finger in her chin thinking. "You're a magnet for this kind of thing eh, Negi?" she said before looking at the teacher's face smiling. "So how can I help?"

"Before we can think of a plan," Negi said as he thinks of a plan, looking at her samurai student he smiled. "What is that you said about the truth earlier Setsuna-san,"

"Well you see," Setsuna said as she looks at the lobby they were in looking for anyone suspicious, after seeing its all clear she continued. "The truth is that I was once a member of the Kansai magic association, sensei,"

Setsuna explained everything to the three, her childhood about, Konoka and even the eastern magic and its difference to western magic. (A/N if you want to know just read the manga, it's too long for me to include it here,)

"I see, so that's why," Asuna said as she smiled before standing up and stretching for a bit. "So Negi, what's our course of action?"

As soon as Asuna stopped her sentence she noticed a familiar person enter the lobby, it was the black-haired librarian; Jason who was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of cargo pants.

"Jason-san!" Asuna called to the boy as she remembers that she can ask for the boy for help.

"Oh, Asuna-kun," Jason said as he walks towards the group with a questionably expression; then he noticed Negi and Setsuna and greeted them which the two greeted back. "What do you want Asuna-kun?"

"Can we talk with you for a bit," Asuna said as the boy took a seat next to the professor. "If that is okay with you,"

"Sure, no problem," Jason nodded as he listen intently to what will the girl will say to him. "So what is this you want to ask me about?"

Asuna quickly explained the reason to the librarian, but what shocked the girl and Setsuna that the boy already knew the situation and when she asked how the boy only replied. "Well, Negi explained it to me and Luna earlier,"

"What do you suggest we do, Jason-san?" Asuna asked as she waits for the boy's reply.

"Well, we don't know the enemies faces so I suggest we patrol this place, we don't know when we'll be attacked, so best be prepared." The boy replied as Negi, Asuna and Setsuna look at him curiously, "that's the only thing we can do for now,"

"I agree with, Jason-san," Chamo agreed then an idea struck him. "Say Jason-san, can we get a card from you?"

"What card?" Jason asked then the same idea struck him but he quickly shook his head no. "Sorry Chamo-san, I can't do that,"

"Why?" Chamo asked confused.

"What card are you talking about?" Asuna asked confused at the fairy's question.

"I'm talking about the 'mirror of extended power card' Ane-san," Chamo explained as he looks at the black-haired boy's facial expression. "Ane-san has tons of that right? I was thinking if we could get at least one of that, it can add to our arsenal against the Kansai magical association,"

"That's a great idea, Chamo-kun!" Negi said as the same idea came into his mind.

"Like I said, I can't do that," Jason said as he sighed then looked at the ceiling.

"Why?" Chamo asked the same question.

"You see, Luna won't give something that important unless she gains something in return," Jason explained while looking at the ermine. "Other than that, Luna has the other bag and that's were my other stuffs are, the bag I carried to my room only have clothes and a couple of books, sorry,"

"But why is she willing to bet that card on Yue-san earlier?" Asuna asked confused at the boy's answer. "If that thing is so important why is she betting it in a simple card game?"

"I still don't know that reason as well," Jason replied honestly. As he put his hand on his hair combing it he continued." She can be a little mysterious sometimes, that's one of the many reasons why I love her," standing up and stretching for a bit he said to the four. "Well better start patrolling, bye!"

The remaining four watch as the black-haired librarian leave before they separate going into patrol as Asuna went straight for their room. As the black-haired librarian patrol the corridors he found a person pushing a cart full of clothes into the automatic door but it seems that said doors wont open, as the woman who was pushing it noticed the black-haired boy she waved to him to open the door which the black haired boy quickly opened as he step on the floors activating the door.

"It's seems that the doors are broken, I better tell the maintenance about this," the glasses wearing woman said as she enters the lobby with the cart in tow. "Anyways, thank you young man for the help,"

"No problem, miss," Jason bowed as he watch the woman leave after thanking him once again. Looking at the automatic doors again he said. "that's funny, this thing works properly on this side, wonder what made it malfunction like this?" looking up what he saw shocked him; the sign on the door shows the word 'Emergency exit' in it, seeing what he has done he quickly ran after the woman but when he went to the way he saw the woman went she was already gone.

"Oh no, this means trouble," Jason said before running towards the place where he thought the woman would go. "Prepare yourselves, Negi-sensei, Asuna-kun, Setsuna-kun, the enemy has infiltrated this place."

* * *

**To be continued:**

* * *

Well I guess this ends the 15th chapter, I hope you liked this chapter, the questions that showed last chapter will be answered next chapter, anyhow the next chapter will came up or be posted till next Monday…

Till then…

Bye!


	17. Chapter 6D

**Author notes:**

Well hello guys! This is the 16th chapter of this fic and the 6D chapter chronologically, as always before I start this chapter I have to say a few stuff first. I'm very sorry for the delay, I had to finish the last of my projects for the end of the semester so I delayed it till Wednesday, I hope you guys could understand. I'm also very sorry for the grammatical errors my chapters bring, I'm really trying myself to lessen or at least read my chapters before I post them, so I'm very sorry if you guys are still able to notice grammatical errors, and also thanks to Miss NamiUchiha1313 for the review.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Negima? Nor Mahou Sensei Negima! It is created by Ken Akamatsu and I don't have any affiliation with him nor the staffs that created the anime and manga what so ever… although I own the Striker couple… and Seigehat as well as for other OC's that will come up in the later chapters as the story progresses…

**Notes:**

Now that we are entering the Kyoto arc, the updates are like this. Any chapter that has (I) in it, it means that the chapters setting is on morning (AM), while (II) on Afternoons(PM 1-5) while (III) are on nights (6-12pm) we all know that the nights have main events in it so that chapter will be longer than the other ones (this only applicable in the Kyoto arc). Remember this is based on the anime Negima? So some of the facts displayed be the anime is the same as this but this story will follow the original manga storyline but with editions I made up by myself, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 6D: **Kyoto Day (III-A): Flashback/ Storyline Chapter

* * *

Yue Ayase; A member of the library exploration club, a smart girl but lacks the determination to do stuff seriously is now sitting on a bench outside of the hotel their class is staying; looking at the stars, she sighed as she looks at the twinkling stars.

"How did it turned out like this," Yue muttered as she took a sip of her hot cola which she bought from a nearby vending machine.

_Well sometimes, we wizards should be prepared for anything, isn't that right Yue-sama?_

"I know that Seigehat, but I never thought it was this big of a situation," Yue said as she emptied the pouch and threw it on a nearby trash bin.

_So, what do you think we should do, Yue-sama?_

"I don't know," Yue said as she thinks about the events earlier. "I'm very sorry that Luna-san did this Nodoka,"

* * *

(Flashback, a few hours earlier)

* * *

Luna, Negi and Yue were currently running in the streets of Kyoto, chasing the traces of the black-haired librarian who was currently chasing Nodoka. As they turn into an intersection, Luna asked a question to the two.

"So Negi-sensei, can you tell me what happened earlier?" Luna asked as she turns in the corner, her short brown hair is swaying in the wind as she run as fast as she can. "If it's okay with you,"

Negi didn't respond as he and Yue follow the girl wherever she is running to, As Yue looked at the professor, her thoughts were on the situation at hand.

'Negi-sensei,' Yue thought, even though their hands are linked, she can't figure what the boy is thinking of, 'what is happening?'

_I bet this is some sort of conspiracy! You know from one of the manga's you read, I bet this is one of them!_

'What made you say that Seigehat?' the violet-haired girl thought.

_Well, the masked guy said that this place is more dangerous that is seems right? And the fairy dude was blaming people as a spy, so maybe there is some sort of connection to the Kansai magic association that Negi-sama mentioned._

'It's a possibility, but we can't be sure unless Sensei explains the situation clearly' Yue thought. She already thought of that possibility even before the hat spoke. 'something is missing from this scenario' she thought.

_And what is that, Yue-sama?_

'Is Luna-san involved in this?' she thought as she looks at the brown-haired girl's back as she follows her.

_I don't think so, Yue-sama, Luna-san is already enrolled even before the trip was suggested, I doubt that she has something to do on what is happening now._

'I don't think Luna-san is with the Kansai magic association' a voice answered telepathically which made the violet-haired girl stop in her tracks which at the same time made the boy teacher stop.

'Who-'she thought, recognizing the voice in her mind she looked at the teacher who smiled back at her saying.

"It's me Yue-san," Negi smiled which made the violet-haired girl blush, "I think you should not judge you're classmate like that Yue-san."

"But how?" Yue said shock and blushing at the same time.

"I think this has something to do with the spell Luna-san put on the both of us," Negi explained as he look where the brown-haired girl went; after making a motion to run after Luna he continued. "It made us share our thoughts, but I never knew Seigehat-san was talking to you too,"

"Well, he has been active for the passed months now, Negi-sensei," Yue blushed as she tries to empty her thoughts about the professor while running towards their destination. "Ever since he was activated for the first time, he has been in standby-mode ever since,"

_Hahaha, I already knew Negi-sama was listening to our conversation, Yue-sama_

'But why didn't you tell me?' she thought, angry at the artifact for not giving her a warning or some sort.

_Sorry, I forgot, I was busy talking to you remember?_

'What did you say?' Yue answered back. 'You forgot?'

"Now, now please, Seigehat-san, Yue-san, please don't fight," Negi answered.

The three of them became silent after that; as Negi and Yue turned in the next corner; they saw the brown-haired girl standing next to the black-haired librarian, in front of then was Nodoka; who was looking at the ground. As Negi and Yue walk next to the librarian, Yue saw that her friend's eyes were red; maybe due to her tears.

"Nodoka," Yue said as she moves forward going to her friend but as she walks forward she remembered her current situation with the teacher but she was shocked when the boy-teacher spoke telepathically.

'Talk to her Yue-san, its okay,'

Yue was shocked when the boy let's go of her hand and she was more surprised when she was able to walk next to her friend.

'but how?' she thought as she looks at her friend's face.

_I see, so that's what she meant_

'Huh?' she thought asking, 'what do you mean Seigehat?'

_I'll explain it to you later; I think you have something better to do_

'yeah, thanks Seigehat,' Yue thought as she smiled looking at her friend she said, "Nodoka, what you saw is just an accident, I never expect that would happen," looking at the eyes of her friend she continued, but this time in a more calmer and quieter voice. "I know you like sensei, even from the start; I would never be a hindrance, Nodoka. I don't know it would happen like this,"

(A/N: okay, so I switched things up, remember in the Manga; Yue was the one who run away from Nodoka when she found out the Yue likes Negi, but in this one, Nodoka was the one who run away. Sorry for the switch-up and OOCness I just planned it like this.)

"I know that, Yue-Yue," Nodoka replied smiling, "I knew that from the start that is was an accident,"

"But why did you run away?" Yue asked confused as she looks at her friend's face.

"I don't know exactly," Nodoka smiled. "I guess it was done unconsciously, I think,"

"Nodoka," Yue said as she watches her friend return to her usual self.

"Okay, now that's done," Luna clapped getting everyone's attention. As the four of them look at the brown-haired girl, she continued. "Can someone explain things? I don't like being left in the dark you know,"

"Okay, I will explain everything to you guys," Negi said as the brown-haired girl look at him questionably. "It all started when the Dean gave me a task,"

Negi explained everything to the four; Luna, Jason, Nodoka and Yue, as the four look at him as he continue, Luna can't help but smile at the boy for trusting them with his mission, but her smile turn into a grin as she thought of something.

"And that's what happened," Negi said as he finishes his story. "so, Luna-san, Jason-san, what do you guys think?"

"Hmm, I think this has some connection to the missing star crystal," Luna spoke as she fixes her glasses. "Why would else the baron be here,"

"The baron?" Yue asked, "Why is the baron connected to the star crystal?"

"Well, that guy was in the castle that we have been teleported to," Jason answered for his fiancé. "He's our primary suspect for now,"

"I see," Negi said now confirming that the baron is somewhat connected to the missing star crystal. "So will you two help us? I mean to protect the rest of the girls,"

"Sure we'll help," Luna smiled; Jason sighed as he saw the face his fiancé is showing. "On one condition,"

"And what is that?" Negi asked confused, unknown to the intents of his student.

"You'll find out soon enough, all I need is your approval," Luna smirked, once again manipulating the boy.

"Um, yeah I guess," the boy answered scratching his head confused.

Yue and Jason sighed in unison; Yue knowing that she is involved in this somehow, while the black-haired boy for letting his fiancé manipulate her teacher once again. Nodoka just looked at the four with a worried expression.

* * *

(Flashback end)

* * *

"Hey Seigehat," Yue said as she remembers something, looking at the hotel for a moment, she continued. "Can I ask you something?"

_Sure, I'll just pretend I don't know your question_

"You're quite a smartass, aren't you Seigehat," Yue said annoyed at the answer of her magical artifact, but she continued with her question anyways. "about what you said earlier that you'll explain things, what do you mean?"

_Well, Luna-san did mention that you and Negi-sama can separate for at least a few meters if a certain condition has been achieve, and if my hunch is correct, that condition is that you and Negi-sama's thoughts have synchronized. Example of that is when consoling Nodoka-sama for seeing your, you know, you're 'accidental' kiss with Negi-sama_

Yue blushed recalling the little accident that she and her teacher involved into, shaking that thought of she continued.

"Anyways, Seigehat we need to be on guard," she said as she went to the vending machine and bought another pouch of juice. "Now that we know the situation, we need to keep an eye out for enemies,"

_Roger that Yue-sama! Oh by the way, can I ask you a question Yue-sama?_

"Um, sure," she said as she took a sip of her pineapple-grape juice drink. "What is it?"

_Why are you so willing to help Negi-sensei? _

'What do you mean Seigehat?' Yue didn't answer back because she saw someone exit the hotel, is someone saw her talking to herself, people might think she's crazy.

_Well usually, if you don't mind me saying, you're a bystander Yue-sama, before you got into this magic stuff, you usually slack-off or not care about stuff like this, why is now different? Is it because you like Negi-sensei?_

'what! No, it's not because of that' Yue answered back telepathically while walking to a nearby bench. 'the truth is that, magic is really interesting, I think, and I need to at elast have a little excitement in my life,'

'_I'm not satisfied in that answer Yue-sama, Okay, for now I'm not going to ask you again regarding this topic, but in the future, I'm going to ask you again and by that time, I need the real answer that time, if you don't know you're just lying to yourself._

'I'm not lying!' Yue thought but the answer of the magical artifact made her think. 'Am I?' the girl is so deep in thought that she didn't notice a person walking towards her, but her artifact noticed it anyhow.

_Yue-sama! Heads up! Negi-sama is approaching!_

'Huh?' Yue thought confused but as she looks up, the first thing she saw is the face of her teacher who was looking at her with worried expression while the white ermine is looking at her questionably. "Oh, Negi-sensei, Good Evening,"

"Good Evening, Yue-san," Negi greeted the girl with a smile on his face. "What are you doing outside Yue-san? We have a curfew you know, if the other teachers find you, you might get punished,"

"Yeah, Ane-san, it's a good thing Aniki saw you," Chamo said as he look at the face of the girl with a grin on face. "Are you trying to sneak out?"

"No, Chamo-san, I was not trying to sneak out," Yue answered shaking her head no. "You see Negi-sensei; I was just getting some fresh air,"

"Oh, I see," Negi answered smiling then pointing to the seat next to her, he asked. "Mind if I seat here?"

"Um, sure Negi-sensei," Yue answered blushing, as the boy seat next to her, she can't help but blush and think of how romantic the place they were in right now.

'Negi-sensei is seating next to me,' Yue thought blushing. 'What should I do?'

_Kiss him!_

'What! No!' Yue thought shouting at the hat for his comment.

Chamo watched as the face of the girl turn bright red, grinning at the situation, he quickly jumped off the professor and went to a nearby tree climbing it while saying 'I'll be right here if you need me, Aniki!'

Yue looked at the face of the teacher who was looking at the moon, she can't help but blush admiring the smiling face of the boy who was looking at the moon, moments later Negi spoke making the girl jump in her seat.

"The moon's quite beautiful isn't it?" Negi said as he looks at the moon, unknown to him that he was being stared at by the girl.

"Um, y-y-yeah," Yue stuttered blushing madly. "It is quite beautiful, N-N-Negi-s-sensei,"

"By the way, Yue-san, can I ask you a question?" Negi asked as he looks at the girl's face not knowing the girl's blushing condition.

"Um, s-s-sure sensei, w-w-what is it?" Yue stuttered her blush is still on her face. 'What could sensei ask about?' she thought her face turning a deep red, more of this and she might faint.

_Maybe he might ask for your hand in marriage!_

'No! That's im-impossible!' she thought thinking of the images of her marriage with the boy, shaking those thoughts off she replied. 'Sensei would never,'

_Why? Is it because you lack in 'those' areas?_

Yue looked at those specific areas that the hat mentioned, blushing deep red she shouted in her mind, 'PERVERT!'

_Ahahahahaha! I'm having a blast! Come on Yue-sama, Kiss him! I know you want too! Ahahahaha!_

'Nooooo!' Yue shouted blushing deep red at the images the hat is showing her in her mind.

"Um, Yue-san, are you okay?" Negi asked as he watches the girl squirm in her seat as her face is as red as an apple. "Are you sick? You're face is red,"

"No, I'm not s-s-sick, N-Negi-s-sensei," Yue answered back quickly, and then noticing that the question that the teacher wants was not asked, she questioned him. "Sensei, is that really what you want to ask me?"

"Actually, no," Negi answered, looking at the moon for a moment, he took a deep breath and asked the girl what he really wanted.

"Yue-san, can I activate your contract?" Negi asked which shocked the girl.

"Why sensei?" Yue asked, her blush quickly faded as her guard went up. "Is something wrong?"

"Actually not now, but I need to make sure, since Seigehat has a large detection field he might help in patrolling" Negi said explaining the current situation to the girl, Yue didn't even think twice as she nodded agreeing.

"Are you ready Yue-san?" Negi asked as Yue stand in front of him with determined eyes.

"Yes, Negi-sensei." Yue nodded as she took a deep breath when the boy teacher stood in front of her with his staff in hand.

_Alright! It's Showtime! Time for some action!_

'We still don't know if it's an armor card, Seigehat,' Yue thought as a spell circle erupted on the ground she is standing on.

_Don't worry Yue-sama; I have a good feeling about this!_

_**Partner Yue Ayase! Show me the Power Hidden within you!**_

Chamo watched from his position as a small circle appeared on the chest of the violet-haired girl, as Negi pushed his hand in the circle, the girl moaned in a low voice as the teacher pulls out a white card.

_**Invoking Contract!**_

Yue's body shined brightly as her night-dress changed into a black robe and a shirt black skirt, a hat appeared on her head as her clothes changed into its armor form, seconds later Yue landed on the ground with a smile on her face.

"Yes, it's an armor card!" Chamo exclaimed as he watch as Yue look at her clothes. "Nice pick Aniki!"

"Oh Yeah! It's good to be on the outside again!" Seigehat said as it opens his mouth taking in some air. "I told you so, Yue-sama,"

"I guess your right, Seigehat," Yue said as she stretches for a bit getting used to the magic circulating within her body.

"I guess were lucky today, Yue-san," Negi smiled.

Yue nodded smiling back, getting the book that was chained in her skirt, she looked if some new void magic has been unlocked in it.

"We got incoming Yue-sama!" Seigehat spoke in his computer voice getting the two's attention.

As soon as the hat finished his sentence a very large figure fell down in front of the teacher making her sit on the ground shocked.

"What the!" Negi exclaimed, looking up to see a very large monkey with a face of a woman wearing glasses.

"Sorry to have drop by, cute little wizard boy," the woman wearing the monkey costume spoke before jumping into the night sky away from the shocked duo.

"Wait, is that," Yue looked at the monkey on the sky, looking closely she recognized the form of one of her classmate on the monkey's shoulder. "Konoka-san?"

"Konoka-san?" Negi asked as he stood up with the help of the void-wizard.

"Aniki! She's from the Kansai magic association!" Chamo exclaimed as he jump to the teacher's shoulder. "She has Ane-san!"

"Negi!" a voice yelled getting the three's attention, as they look at the direction of the voice, they saw Asuna running towards them next to her is the samurai girl: Setsuna.

"Asuna-san, what happened?" Negi asked as he watches the girls stop in front of them to take a breather.

"Trouble, Konoka has been kidnapped!" Asuna explained as she looks at the teacher. "By a large monkey costume wearing woman!"

"We know, she just jumped passed up," Chamo explained looking alarmed at the current situation.

"Where did she go?" Setsuna asked, she is angry at herself for letting her Ojou-sama be captured by the enemy. "We have to follow her quickly!"

"She went that way! Let's hurry, she might get away from my detection field!" Seigehat spoke getting everyone's attention. Asuna and Setsuna looked at the hat shocked at seeing him.

"Seigehat-san? What are you doing here?" Asuna asked shocked at seeing the hat, and then she looked at the violet-haired girl and noticed that her clothes have changed into her armor form. "Yue-san, why are you in you're armor form?"

"No time to explain, let's hurry!" Negi said as he asked the direction from the hat, as the hat point the direction, the five of them ran towards to where the woman went.

* * *

(Somewhere in Kyoto but neat the Hotel: A few minutes before the incident)

* * *

The black-haired librarian, after seeing that he just let the enemy infiltrate the hotel, he quickly went and informed the samurai girl about the situation but it was too late as a late monkey carrying the girl Konoka ran passed him, he tried to grab the monkey's tail in order to stop it but before he can make a motion for the tail, the monkey threw a simple piece of paper that went to his chest, soon he felt a very powerful force that threw him into a nearby wall. He quickly ordered the samurai girl to follow it seeing that he is unable to remove the piece of paper from his body.

Minutes passed since that encounter with the monkey that the boy felt that the paper is loosing it's power, in a simple attempt the boy has successfully removed the paper then he quickly ran after the monkey but then he felt a very powerful aura nearby; a very powerful aura that is very familiar to the boy.

"Oh, no! He's here," Jason sweat hard when he recognize the feeling of fear, he quickly chased after the aura which lead him to a nearby park, brandishing his swords he looked for that person with extreme carefulness.

After a few seconds of searching, he found what he is looking for; seating on a bench while looking at the moon is a white-haired boy much smaller than him. A boy named Fate.

"Master Fate," Jason spoke in English, his guard is on its highest level.

"Good evening, Jason Striker," the boy named Fate greeted as he looks at the boy with his cold gaze. "Lovely moon isn't it,"

* * *

**To be continued:**

* * *

**Author notes:**

Well I guess I'll end it in this little cliffhanger, I planed the battle scenes for the next chapter, and I guess I put another question in this chapter, 'what is Jason's relationship with Fate?' I guess that question will be answered in the future chapters but for now I hope you like this chapter….

And I almost forgot, If I didn't update on Monday (Philippine time) that means that I will update on Wednesday (Philippine time)

I guess that's that, oh and don't forget to leave a review so I will know if I did well in this chapter…

Well that's that…

Next update time is on Monday 10/17/11

Till next time!

Bye!


	18. Chapter 6E

**Author notes:**

Well hello guys! This is the 17th chapter of this fic and the 6E chapter chronologically, but before I start this chapter (as usual), I have to say a few stuffs first, first is that I'm very sorry for the late update, I have started my OJT just like this Monday and I was watching a very good anime titled ' Steins ; Gate' and I have put this story in my list replacing Zero no Tsukaima as third spot in my favorite anime list, I just hope I can watch more anime just like this one. Secondly I have to thank the people, who put this story in their alert/favorite list, and I have to thank you miss NamiUchiha1313 for the last review, I hope you continue to review this…

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Negima? Nor Mahou Sensei Negima! It is created by Ken Akamatsu and I don't have any affiliation with him nor the staffs that created the anime and manga what so ever… although I own the Striker couple… and Seigehat as well as for other OC's that will come up in the later chapters as the story progresses…

**Notes:**

Now that we are entering the Kyoto arc, the updates are like this. Any chapter that has (I) in it, it means that the chapters setting is on morning (AM), while (II) on Afternoons(PM 1-5) while (III) are on nights (6-12pm) we all know that the nights have main events in it so that chapter will be longer than the other ones (this only applicable in the Kyoto arc). Remember this is based on the anime Negima? So some of the facts displayed be the anime is the same as this but this story will follow the original manga storyline but with editions I made up by myself, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 6E: **Kyoto Day 1 (III-B): Open-Battle Chapter

(Somewhere in Kyoto: Near a nearby Train Station)

Negi and his students; Asuna, Setsuna and Yue with Seigehat are running after the large monkey costume wearing woman who abducted their classmate, Konoka. As the four of them got close to where the woman is, Negi asked his students.

"Setsuna-san, where is Jason-san?" Negi asked as he turns left following the violet-haired void wizard. "I thought I was with you earlier?"

"yes he is, Jason-sensei informed me that the enemy has infiltrated- I mean got inside the hotel, sensei" Setsuna answered as she was running in front of the teacher, her focus is following Yue to where the enemy is. "But unfortunately the enemy got him and he is now stuck by a binding spell,"

"I see," that's the only word the teacher said as they ran after the woman.

As the four of them enter a local train station, Asuna looked at the place and asked. "this is strange," Asuna said as they ran inside the station; "I know it's curfew and all, but why is this place empty? There at least to be guards or anything,"

"I'm detecting a magical rune place nearby," Seigehat spoke in his computer voice answering the girl's earlier question.

"I see," Setsuna spoke as she notices a paper placed in a wall. "There is a talisman place here; it causes people not to enter this particular place."

"Eastern magic is amazing," Negi commented as he follow Yue then he noticed the person they were after. "There she is!"

"Give back Ojou-sama!" Setsuna demanded as she watches the woman enter a train.

The four of them entered the same train a few minutes after the woman entered it, as the four of them looked at the side they saw the woman on the other side of the train holding a paper charm on her left hand while the girl is on her right shoulder.

"Charm-san, Charm-san, please facilitate my escape," the woman spoke as her charm glowed white as soon as she finished her incantation.

"You can't escape!" Setsuna shouted as she sprint towards the woman, Negi and the others started to ran following the samurai-girl but as soon as she was halfway of the cart they were in, the door to where the woman is, suddenly closed and the woman threw the paper charm on the door, seconds later water quickly escaped the said charm quickly flooding the place.

It didn't take a minute as the whole cart was filled by water; Negi and the others were in a pinch; Negi can't cast his spell due to him loosing his breath and Yue can't concentrate to perform any incantation, Asuna was floating in the water with her hands on her mouth forcing her breath to stay in, while Setsuna is trying hard to get her sword when it was taken by the current.

_**Warning! Warning! Code Red! Code Red! Switching to Escape mode!**_

As the hat spoke to the four's thoughts, Seigehat glowed a light shade of violet, then a few seconds later the four quickly disappeared, leaving the woman unaware of what happen as the train went towards its destination.

* * *

(Somewhere in Kyoto)

* * *

"I'll ask you again, Master Fate," Jason said to the white-haired boy when he didn't answer his previous one. "What are you doing here?"

"That is not of your concern, 3rd son of the Striker Clan," Fate answered as he continues to look at the full moon above. "I may be connected to your family, but I am not entitled to answer all of your questions."

"I know that," Jason answered as he took his stance, "you always make it hard for me to know what you are doing,"

"This has turned to be troublesome," Fate spoke as he stood from his position; noting the black-haired boy about what will the black-haired boy will do.

"Did father send you?" Jason spoke as he grips his blades harder.

"Like I told you," Fate answered. "That is not of your concern."

"I guess I have to force the answers out of you then," Jason spoke as he ready himself for what will happen next. Deciding to make the first move, the black-haired boy quickly disappeared only making a few gusts of wind.

"you still haven't changed, Jason," Fate spoke as soon as he notice the black-haired boy appeared behind him with his blue blade inches of him ready to slash him in half. "You still poke your nose in others business,"

Fate quickly disappeared as fast as the black-haired boy was; Jason's attack only hitting the ground seconds later, noting for him to look from left to right finding the white-haired boy, moments later Fate appeared in front of Jason, his right hand clenched in a fist. The black haired boy didn't even had a second to dodge the attack as Fate made a powerful straight to the face of the black-haired boy which send him flying to a nearby tree wrecking it.

As Fate watches the tree that the black-haired boy collided with the three, he saw a large crescent attack came flying towards him with incredible speed.

"you do know it's useless, Jason," Fate said as he close his eyes then deflecting the attack with his bare hands which the crescent-like attack hit the ground making a small explosion. "You can't beat me,"

"I know that," Jason's voice was heard as wind in the area quickly breezed clearing away the smoke from where the boy is, "but I have to try, you have to pay for what you did with Luna's Family! Take this! Wind Style: Crescent Barrage!"

The boy jumped in the air so high that the moon's reflecting was hiding his figure; after seeing that he had attained height he need, he made multiple slashes in the wind with his twin swords; every slash he made created various length of crescent-like attacks towards the white-haired boy, who just raised his right hand as the attacks hit him head on.

The black-haired boy landed on the ground a few meters away from his former position as soon as the twentieth crescent attack hit the white-haired boy's figure, but the black-haired boy was not finished yet as he quickly focused his Ki on his blades, then going to a different stance.

"I'm not done yet! Wind Style!" Jason yelled as he drops his blue blade on the ground, using only the greed one he focused all of his gathered Ki in one great attack. "Wind Breaker!"

Jason slashed the wind, and then a large semi-crescent shaped attack slowly worked his towards his opponent; as the attack slowly moved it became larger as it absorbed the wind. The powerful attacked didn't even take a minute as the attack hit the large smoke where the white-haired boy is forcing the wind out of that place; the black-haired boy quickly pick up his blade and looked at the mess he did but he was not surprised when the white-haired boy's form appeared unscratched.

"You've gotten stronger, Jason," Fate spoke as he wipe the dusts that went to his suit while a magical barrier surrounded him, his body unscratched by the numerous attacks the black-haired boy did.

"I knew this isn't going to be easy," Jason commented as he readies his blades once again. "I'm not going to stop until you tell me what you are doing here!"

Then the black-haired boy and the white-haired boys body quickly disappeared and the only thing heard are multiple noises of blades hitting the ground and walls.

* * *

(In a Familiar train station)

* * *

The train that the woman rode stopped in the next station; the woman carrying the sleeping Konoka smiled to herself as she saw that the cart that the people chasing her stopped making a ruckus.

"Western magic isn't as powerful as they say," the woman said as she walks outside the train station towards the large steps while carrying the still sleeping Konoka. "It seems that I overestimated that boy's power."

Smiling to herself for a job well done ,she stopped for a moment to take of her costume, as the woman successfully remove her costume and wore her glasses, she quickly felt a powerful magical force emerging behind her.

"what the-" the woman spoke before stopping as a large violet spell circle emerge on the bottom of the stairs, seconds later four figure emerged from the large spell circle looking bewildered.

"What happened?" Negi spoke as he regained his senses; looking at his current location he raised his concern to his students. "How did we get here? The last thing I remember is that were drowning, and then the next thing I knew were here,"

"I would also like to know that! Look at this! I'm soaked" Asuna said angrily at she looks at her wet clothes, "when I get my hands on the freaky woman, I swear!"

"Seigehat-san, what did you do?" Setsuna asked the hat on the violet-haired girl's head; looking bewildered for a while, then recognizing their current situation she quickly got her sword looking for the woman.

"Supportive Void magic Rank 3: Escape, it is a very special yet common void magic that allows the caster along with his or her comrades to quickly escape a dangerous situation, it is like basic teleportation but this spell doesn't require any incantation to be activated, but this spell has a very long recoil time," the hat spoke while it's body show signs of being soaked but it didn't interfere with it's explanation; after getting everyone's attention the hat returned to it's computer-like voice. "Enemy detected, Activating Defensive Measure,"

At that moment the four quickly looked at their enemy; the woman looked surprised for a moment before crossing her arms, she asked. "I guess my estimation about western magic isn't wrong after all, do tell, how did you guys managed to escape my trap?"

"We don't have anything to tell you!" Setsuna spoke before running at full speed towards the woman with her sword ready.

"That's too bad, I was thinking that we could chat, oh well," the woman spoke before getting a paper charm then enchanting a spell. "Charm-san, charm-san, please facilitate my escape, lets see if you can get pass this!"

_Third Charm Technique Kyoto 'Dai' Character Burn! _

The woman then threw the paper charm on the ground where the samurai-girl was running towards to; Setsuna quickly saw that the enemy made her move, quickly jumping backwards she dodge the attack but she didn't expect what came next. A very large fire erupted which took a shape of a kanji word for 'big' surrounding the gap where the two groups are.

"That is one of my special magic," the woman said as she watch as the flames brightly covered the space. "No one can get pass this, hahaha!"

**_Flans Saltatio Fulverea_  
**

Negi fired a powerful wind magic that quickly blew the large flames away, Negi and Setsuna smiled while Asuna and Yue cheered as the boy teacher quickly dispelled a powerful magic.

"But how?" the woman spoke shocked at seeing her magic being dispelled quickly, "is this the power of western magic?"

"Negi quick, while she's shocked, activate my contract!" Asuna said as she saw her chance, Negi nodded and quickly activated the tall girl's contract.

**Partner Kagurasaka Asuna! Show me the Power Hidden within You! Invoking Contract!**

A bright light quickly blinded the woman's vision; as she opens her eyes, she saw two girls running quickly towards her with both of their swords ready to attack her.

"Give Ojou-sama back!" Setsuna demanded as she sprint as fast as she can towards the woman, behind her is Asuna; in her armor form.

The woman was so shocked that she didn't even try to move from her position, Setsuna saw this and smiled at the opportunity, but then she detected two new presences, at the same time a glass being broken can be heard twice, and the next thing she knew that she is crossing swords with a girl she didn't knew.

"Sorry, but I cannot let you get near chigusa-san," the girl spoke as she looks at Setsuna's face, then giving force on her blades, she successfully pushed back Setsuna.

Asuna also had the same fate as she facing a boy blocking her huge sword with just his hands.

"As my co-worker explained here," the boy spoke to Asuna as he pushed his hands and quickly landing a kick in the girls stomach making her fall a few steps below, "I cannot let you get near our client,"

"Asuna-san!" Setsuna said when she saw her friend fall from the assault, moving quickly towards the fallen girl she quickly asked her condition which the girl said she was fine.

"Who are you two?" Negi asked as he saw the new enemies that is in front of him, he saw the girl is also wearing glasses, her clothes composed of a dark shade of pink, but the only thing that disturbed him most is the girl's weapon; a long katana and a short knife, then looking at the boy with a serious expression as he saw that he has the largest threat, the boy is the same height as Asuna, his clothes composed of a black jacket with a large letter 'S' on the chest pocket; black pants and black shoes and black gloves; he also wears a white undershirt with also the large letter 'S' written on it, the boy has black hair that mostly covered eyes and a small portion of it was tied into a ponytail. On the boy's waist hangs a long katana that was tied into the boy's belt. Although Negi can't see that boy's face he can tell that the boy was looking at him, and he felt uneasy by it.

"Good evening," the girl bowed politely then looking at Setsuna before continuing, "I'm from Shinmeiryuu, Nice to meet you, Senpai,"

"Y-You're from Shinmeiryuu," Setsuna said shocked, "Times sure have changed," then looking at the boy, asking a question, "Are you also from Shinmeiryuu?"

"Sorry, that I cannot tell," the boy spoke, then a powerful gust of wind blew making the boy's hair wave making Negi and his students see his face making them shocked,

"Those eyes, no that face," Negi said shocked when he saw the face of the boy, his face and eyes are almost identical to the Black haired-Librarian Jason; question quickly flooded his mind when he saw a boy look just like his co-worker, but the first thing he saw was, "who are you?"

"Why do you look like Jason-san?" Asuna asked as she hold her giant sword just like a famous character in a game. (A/N: Just like Cloud Strife, just to lessen the details,)

"I cannot answer that question," the boy spoke as he quickly disappeared, alerting Negi and his students that the battle has started.

Seconds later, the boy quickly appeared in front of the violet-haired girl who was currently busy in looking for the boy.

"Oh no! Yue-san!" Asuna quickly yelled as she quickly ran towards the violet-haired girl in an attempt to help her.

"He's fast!" Setsuna spoke as she also made a run to Yue but she was blocked by the glasses wearing swordsman.

"Sorry Senpai, but I'm your opponent!" the girl said as she made multiple slashed that was either blocked or dodged by Setsuna.

'She's a lot tougher than she looks,' Setsuna thought as she parries another slash by the glasses-wearing swordsman. 'I must get to Ojou-sama,"

"Time for you to disappear girl," the boy spoke as he made his right hand into a fist and at the same time blue ki enveloped his fist as wind started to gather along.

_Wind Style: Spiral Impact_

The boy punched the gap between him and Yue as the wind his fist quickly made a very large spiral wind that went towards the violet haired girl, the attack was in very close range that Yue didn't have time to evade, in result the spiral attack created a large explosion, engulfing Yue's form from view.

"Yue-san!" Negi yelled as he saw his student being attack, cursing his slowness he quickly moved towards Yue.

"You!" Asuna ran as fast as she could, moving her large sword in making attempt to hit the boy who was looking at the attack he just made, "Take this!"

Asuna used all of her current strength in swinging her large sword in an attack but as the sword was an inch near the boy's body, the assassin boy quickly disappeared making the sword hit the ground instead and making the tall girl fall of balance by the force she used, then as fast as the boy disappeared, he quickly reappeared behind Asuna with his fist glowing blue as wind current encircle it.

"You're next," the boy muttered as he punched the gap between him and the girl, making the same attack as he did with the void wizard.

_Wind Style: Spiral Impact_

"oh, no," Asuna watched as a large spiral attack emerged from the gap and from there the attack quickly went towards her midsection, time seemed to slow down for Asuna as she was waiting fro the attack to hit her, but then she heard a voice that she knew well,

_Occurro Alica : Sepulchrum telum_

From the smoke behind her, multiple rays of violet arrows emerge and it was moving so fast that a few of it collided with the large spiral attack making a large explosion. The other violet arrows quickly moved towards the black haired assassin, the boy tried to move away from the attack but the arrows followed everywhere he moved, and as fast as the earlier explosion was made the arrows exploded in the boy's body creating bright lights of violet to erupt then after that white smoke appeared blocking Asuna's view of the boy.

"What the-" Asuna said shocked as two attacks exploded near her face, then regaining her senses she quickly picked up her blade, standing afterwards then looking at the source of the attack that saved her.

A powerful wind blew making the smoke behind her vanish revealing a tired Yue with a very tired looking Seigehat, Yue's book was glowing brightly as the pages on it seems to fold by itself. Yue breathed hard as she watch Asuna smile at her.

"Yue-san, you're okay," Asuna smiled seeing that the void wizard unscratched, she can't help but wonder how did that happen, unable to resist, she asked. "But how? That was a very powerful attack, at close range by the way, oh and thanks for the help back there,"

"No problem, Asuna-san, Seigehat here protected me," Yue said as she breathe hard while looking at the smoke where her attack landed. "Thanks Siegehat,"

"Warning, Magical reserves are on critical level, please Yue-sama, it's dangerous to take another hit like that," Seigehat warned in a tired voice, "I'm not sure if my barrier can protect you this time,"

"'I'll take not of that seigehat," Yue spoke as she turn the pages of her book for another unlocked spell to use. "stay on guard Asuna-san, I'm not so sure that my attack have any effect on him,"

"Heh, you sound like a real wizard not Yue-san," Asuna smiled then returning to her former stance waiting for the black-haired boy to appear. "you sure like Negi-kun aren't you,"

"I-I, no-no, I'm not, It's just that were in trouble that's why," Yue blushed, before returning to her previous work; finding another spell that was unlocked.

Negi sighed in relief seeing her student's alright; he stopped moving towards Yue and looked at the woman who was still standing there shocked at things.

"it's a good thing you two arrived," the woman said when she regained her senses, getting two paper seals in her pocket, she said before chanting a spell, "time to turn the tables, oh charm-san, charm-san, please call my familiars and help in my escape!"

The woman threw the charms in the air an it quickly transformed into two large creatures; a large monkey and a large bear, as the two creature land on the ground, the two creatures quickly looked at the boy wizard with malice.

"Aniki, I think were in trouble," chamo said as he quickly hid in the boy's pocket as he watch the two creatures moved towards them with malice expressions on their faces.

_Saggitta Magica-_

Negi tried to cat a spell but his incantation was cut off by the two creatures quickly gained a really close distance near him, the two paper creatures started clawing him which he easily dodged, every time he tried to cast a spell the creatures attacks him, so he had no chance of casting a spell.

"oh, no sensei!" Setsuna said as she looks at the teacher, she tried to help him but her path was blocked by the other shinmeryu swordsman. "Get out of my way!"

"I can't do that Senpai," the girl smiled as she tries to slash her Senpai in half but it was quickly parried by the latter's sword.

Much to the dismay of Negi and his students, another explosion took place in were they are battling and this time it was to where the black-haired assassin was when he was hit by Yue's attack, then seconds later the boy appeared as the wind started to escape that particular place.

"That stings," the boy spoke as he surveys his surroundings, then his eyes landed on the two girls, cracking his knuckles before unsheathing his blade, noting the girls that the boy is now serious, "Not bad, Nee-sans,"

Asuna and Yue was not shocked when they saw that the boy was not unscratched by Yue's attack, but they become quickly alarmed when they saw the boy gather ki in his blade.

"Asuna-san, Yue-san, get away!" Negi said between side-rolls dodging the attacks of the two creatures when he saw the way the boy was gathering his ki.

"let see if you two can survive this," the boy said as he gathers his ki on his blade, blue light started to appear on the sword as wind started circulate the sword.

"oh no you don't!" Asuna ran towards the boy with her large blade in hand, as she was midway she heard someone shout, 'Asuna-san watch-out!' looking at the direction of the voice, she saw the large bear creature is running towards her, seeing the danger she quickly faced the creature just in time to dodge it's claw and on the process she swing her blade hitting the bear, slashing it in half then it banished quickly.

"how did she do that?" the woman asked as she watch her familiar quickly being dispelled in just one attack, but she smiled when she saw the boy was ready to attack, "too bad for you girl, time's up!"

Asuna quickly looked at the boy with a scared expression when she saw the boy has finished gathering his ki, "Crap!" she said when she saw the boy smile at her.

"Good Bye," the boy said before disappearing then reappearing near Asuna; turning around and quickly slashing upward he shouted:

_Wind Style: Destructive Swing!_

Then a very powerful explosion came as wind and smoke mixed together from the attack the boy did, all who was in the vicinity looked the damage created by the single attack; in front of the black-haired boy was a hole on the stairs below him, ruble and stones fell filling the hole and Asuna was not in sight, not even his large sword.

"oh no!" Yue said as sweat started to appear on her forehead, she is so scared by that attack and seeing her classmate gone she shouted as tears started to fall on her cheeks, "ASUNA-SAN!"

**To be continued:**

Well I guess I'll end it for now, like I said earlier I'm very sorry for the delay, but as a reward I will be updating earlier because it's vacation time in the Philippines for the reason you guys all know, anyhow the spell part of this chapter will appear after I edited this chapter…like always leave a review so I will know what did I do wrong of If you guys wanted me to continue…

Oh and by the way I posted up new OC in my Profile and anyone who wants to read it feel free to drop by… his description and background has been updated but Jason and Luna's profile will be updated some other time…

Well let's all meet this Wednesday!

Till then!

Bye!

PS: for those who waits for my other story to start, another two chapters update of this story before I repost and continue that story…

I guess that's bye!


End file.
